Sincerely, Scattered Shards
by IlseTL
Summary: Tsuna es un tipo tonto que da un poco de su corazón a cualquiera que conoce. Nadie nunca quiso los fragmentos de su feo corazón hasta que conoció a sus guardianes. Nadie nunca atesoró los fragmentos de su corazón hasta ellos tampoco. Un poco de All27 y de R27. -TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA-
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una traducción de la historia "**Sincerely, Scattered Shards" **del autora You Light The Sky. Y la historia es bellísima, así que decidí que el lindo fandom en español también merecía leer esta belleza, pedí el permiso y aquí esta el primer capítulo.

* * *

Parte 1:Colgantes.

La primera vez que Reborn conoció a Tsuna, esperaba la habitual (aburrida) respuesta de desconcierto por tener un bebé de tutor. Enloqueciendo. Un normal comportamiento civil. La fácil aceptación que Nana Sawada tuvo por la forma de Reborn fue... rara, pero considerando que ella no ha notado nada raro en el tan aclamado trabajo de construcción de Iemitsu, su falta de conciencia era de esperarse. Pero la reacción de Tsuna no lo fue.

Antes de que Reborn dijera nada acerca de la mafia o la tutoría, Tsuna lo miró con horror. La gente había estado asustada de Reborn antes, cuando él era un adulto y una parte depredadora de él se deleitaba al saber que alguien todavía le temía sin su reputación. Excepto porque Tsuna no sabía que Reborn era un mafioso (¿verdad?) a menos de que su híper-intuición se lo dijera (1)…

Pero decir que Tsuna parecía aterrorizado _por_ Reborn tampoco estaría del todo bien. No, este chico no estaba asustado _por_ él (2) y un escalofrío recorrió la espina del Reborn cuando se dio cuenta de que Tsuna no dejaba de mirar su pacificador amarillo… casi como si _supiera..._

No, no, eso no es posible, no puede ser. Este niño apenas había experimentado la vida, mucho menos la mafia, sus flamas y maldiciones.

Aun así, por si acaso—

"¿Estás pensando en conseguir uno para ti, Dame-Tsuna? Estás como 10 años tarde para obtener uno," Reborn señaló la cosa maldita alrededor de su cuello.

"Ah, ¡no! No, no, no, absolutamente no," Tsuna sacudió su cabeza tan insistentemente que Reborn quería reír. Burlarse de este joven león será entretenido hasta que Reborn decida seguir adelante. (Siempre lo hace. Este mundo sería tan aburrido sin una divertida presa, pero nada mantenía su atención por mucho tiempo.) "Es sólo que… parece... eh… incomodo… yo… ¿estás bien?"

El depredador dentro de Reborn quería clavar a este niño en el piso y demandar por respuestas. Pero Reborn solo sonrió de una manera inocente que siempre lograba que Dino se estremeciera por terror. "Idiota," disparo haciendo un agujero en el mullido pelo del chico en advertencia. "Soy el mejor hitman del mundo. Siempre estoy bien. ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Habías visto uno de estos antes?"

"¡No!" la mandíbula de Tsuna cayo. "¡Nunca había visto algo como esto en mi vida!" Su exclamación fue acompañada por tales escalofríos que Reborn tuvo que creerle. Este niño no sería capaz de decir una buena mentira para salvar su pellejo. Es algo patético, pero él definitivamente no sabía nada de la maldición.

Aun...

"Tch. Entonces deja de mirarlo. A menos de que _de verdad_ quieras un pacificador para ti, ¿bebé-Tsuna? Conozco un tipo…"

"¡¿Hieeee!? ¡Dije que no la primera vez, Reborn!"

Tsuna se volvió rosa mientras que recogía su mochila y corría hacia la escuela. Pero en lugar de apresurarse por la vergüenza, ya que la investigación de Reborn sugiere que lo hará, Tsuna se detiene y lo mira con atención.

"¿Estás… estás seguro que estás bien…?"

Su pregunta era tan sumisa, tan tentativa y débil que molestaba a Reborn, porque puede ver la lastima allí, en los ojos de dame-Tsuna y _nadie se compadece_ del mejor Hitman del mundo. Ni siquiera este pequeño mocoso suave.

Dispara hacia el cabello de Tsuna, mirando con satisfacción como el niño se esconde en el pasillo. "No me gusta repetirme, Baka-Tsuna. Siempre estoy bien."

Desde que el maldito niño tuvo la audacia de seguir enviando esas lamentables miradas en dirección a Reborn, lo pateó en la cabeza y decidió que sólo tendría que utilizar la bala de la última voluntad de inmediato en vez de facilitarle las cosas.

La visión del candidato del Décimo corriendo en sus bóxer y su collar, alimenta la parte vengativa de Reborn que aún sigue desconfiando del niño (por supuesto que si confiara en él, sería un idiota por confiar plenamente en alguien. No existe nadie digno. Ya no.) Y sonríe ante las quejas de Tsuna más tarde en el día. El niño debería saber quién dirige el show.

Reborn es alguien de temer y se lo recordará al joven león en cada oportunidad que tenga de aplastar cualquier mínima idea que el niño pueda tener sobre una buena relación entre maestro y estudiante. Va a moldear al hijo de Iemitsu hasta ser un jefe perfecto y luego su deuda con nono estará pagada. No más asociaciones con la Vongola después de eso. Sólo quedará su maldita maldición para atarlo… Pero, por supuesto, no hay razón por la cual no pueda disfrutar de meterse con el niño y alimentar su paranoia.

Para el anochecer estaba listo para olvidar la extraña reacción que Tsuna tuvo ante la presencia de Reborn, rara como el sentido del a híper-intención de Primo. El niño probablemente reconoció a Reborn como una amenaza. Era algo bueno para el futuro jefe de la mafia. Bien para el orgullo de Reborn. El niño era inteligente, necesitará alejarse de las personas peligrosas—

"Um, ¿Reborn?" dijo la voz del niño, interrumpiendo sus cálculos.

Contempló incrédulo, pero decidió que estaba curioso sobre lo que el candidato al Décimo tenía que decir.

"Suéltalo o te disparo. A menos que quieras que te preste mi pacificador cuando duermas." Él jadeo. "Que escandaloso eres. Que atrevido."(3)

"Yo… tú sabes qué, ni siquiera iba a decir algo sobre eso," Tsuna frunció el ceño, su cara estaba rosa como antes. Y seguía siendo igual de entretenido. "Mira, sólo quería darte algo y luego te dejo sólo"

Eso sorprendió a Reborn. Dino nunca le dio nada cuando se convirtieron en maestro y alumno. Claro que obtuvo los regalos estándares de la mafia requeridos en las deudas de honor, pero nada otorgado libremente._ Una trampa_, su lado depredador se burló. _O una forma de atraer tu confianza._Pero mirando a Tsuna, Reborn encontró cómico que ese patético niño pudiera manipular a alguien y además, tenía curiosidad...

"¿Bueno?" Reborn levantó su mano.

Tsuna se inquietó por un momento y pareció vacilar antes de que dejara caer el colgante más feo que Reborn vio alguna vez en su palma. Los colores en el cristal eran de un café oscuro, como barro y oscuridad se arremolinaba entre el contenedor pequeño. Pero Reborn podía ver un suave rastro de un sol grabado en el vidrio y la forma era interesante, como una lágrima. La cadena era bastante delgada y fina, unidas torpemente.

"Es, um, ¡un amuleto de la buena suerte!" Tsuna soltó cuando Reborn no dijo nada. "Sólo pensé, eh, que deberías tenerlo. Ah, lo siento si no se ve bien. Pero sentía que debería pertenecerte. Así que, um. Sí… y ¡gracias!" agregó rápidamente. "Me refiero, eres muy aterrador y no me gusta esto de la última voluntad o la mafia, pero viniste todo este camino para enseñarme incluso si yo no soy bueno… así que gracias. Estoy realmente agradecido."

Miro hacia otro lado y Reborn sintió su garganta seca en la ausencia de la respuesta en los ojos de Tsuna. El niño... él...

El pendiente de cristal era feo como el infierno, no lo atraparían ni muerto llevándolo.

Pero Reborn lo guardo. "No es bueno, huh…" su sombrero escondía su sonrisa satisfecha.

Podría ser interesante.

0

El corazón de Nana tenía un hoyo en él. Muchos hoyos. Cuando Tsuna tenía siete años, podía ver pequeñas rupturas que le daban la forma de una pequeña muñeca, apenas más grandes que el agujero de una inyección en el calmado color azul marino de nana, todo lo demás era claro y tranquilo. Normalmente, no se daría cuenta. Era tan pequeña y Tsuna sabía que si dejabas algunas rupturas solas, se arreglarían por su cuenta. Algunos corazones llenaban las rupturas con otro color, como verde o dorado, agregando nuevas venas a la complexión cristalina de su figura. Algunos corazones se veían como nuevos, solo con una hendidura trazando viejas rupturas.

Pero ahora el corazón de Nana tenía muchos hoyos. Pequeños. Pero juntos, creaban un mosaico de un hoyo más grande, ninguno de ellos cruzándose todavía. Para cuando el invierno pasaba, a veces Tsuna pensaba que podía escuchar los bajos gemidos retorcidos dentro de cada agujero. Algunas veces no escuchaba nada y, de alguna manera, era mucho más escalofriante.

Excepto cuando Tsuna tiraba de su manga y le preguntaba si necesitaba un abrazo, Nana sonreía, pero las rupturas en su corazón decían otra cosa. Ella se acurrucaba satisfecha y por un momento, Tsuna pensaba que escuchó algunas de las rupturas suspirar en alivio.

0

En el desayuno, Reborn se dio cuenta de los dos colgantes de cristal alrededor del cuello de Nana. Uno de un profundo color azul, desgastado como pintura vieja en una casa deteriorada. El otro era más similar al colgante que el niño le dio a Reborn la otra noche. Era el mismo color barro turbio pero el grabado tenía dos corazones entrelazados en vez de un sol y la forma de la gota del cristal, era un círculo puro. Reborn entrecerró sus ojos y decidió que despertaría al niño más tarde. (Se preguntaba qué expresión pondría el hijo de Iemitsu cuando se dé cuenta de que sólo tiene cinco minutos para llegar a clase y rio interiormente.)

"... El que tienes ahí es un colgante interesante, Mama" dijo. "¿Tsuna te dio ese café también?"

"Ara," Nana volteó de su comida en una agradable sorpresa. "¿Tsu-kun te dio uno de los amuletos de la familia Sawada? ¡Qué suertudo!"

Eso… no está en los archivos de Nana o Tsuna Sawada. Maldito Iemitsu.

"... ¿amuletos familiares?"

"Algo que mi madre solía hacer y qué Tsu-kun aprendió. ¿No es talentoso? Hace los más preciosos amuletos." Nana gira el feo colgante marrón entre sus dedos como si fuera preciado oro antes de que fruncir el ceño y mire a Reborn. "Pero eso es que deberías mantener el que te dio. Es especial."

Reborn se sintió levemente impresionado y desconfiado. "¿Él los hace entonces?" el soplado de vidrio, maldición, incluso transportar el vidrio era un talento único. Bastante difícil. Pero no había escuchado ningún reporte de que Tsuna estuviera entrenando para solar vidrio o sólo rentando un estudio y la casa de los Sawada ciertamente no tenían un taller o una área para que Tsuna trabaje...

La sonrisa de Nana se volvió genuina (algo que hizo que Reborn se maldijera así mismo por no haberse dado cuenta antes. La mujer tenía más capas de las que pensó, ya que su sonrisa podía engañarlo _a él_ sobre todas las personas…) "Sí. Los hace." Pero entonces su expresión se volvió más aguda. "Escucha, Reborn-chan. Cada amuleto que Tsuna hace es único y especial, destinado a una y sólo una persona. Y el que hizo para ti es tuyo. Sólo para ti. Se los da a las personas que quiere mantener seguros y pone mucho trabajo para hacerlos. Deberías llevarlo."

Sus dedos se movieron hacia su bolsillo, donde yace el colgante. Su garganta se sintió seca cuando pensó en el trabajo que Tsuna debió haber puesto en el amuleto. No son lindos pero… Eran únicos. Ningún estudiante y ciertamente nadie de sus conocidos, le habían hecho algo como esto antes.

"... Lo pensaré." dijo, por ser educado.

Pero no se lo puso. Llevar algo que claramente era la firma del futuro Décimo Vongola gritaría que Reborn declara lealtad (maldición, incluso _afecto_) a cada una de las familias mafiosas y eso no pasaría. Trabajaba sólo. Otorgando favores si estaba aburrido o lo consideraba oportuno.

Ignoro la decepcionada pero aceptadora mirada que Tsuna le dio cuando el niño no vio el colgante, incluso si Reborn sentía el peso de más en su bolsillo. Ignoro como Nana lo miro, falsas sonrisas y todo, como si las miradas pudieran convencer a un asesino de alegrar el corazón de un chico usando su amuleto.

Sería mejor para Reborn tirarlo.

Pero se quedó en su bolsillo. Era un gran peso para una cosa tan pequeña. Entonces otra vez, mira el (jodido) pacificador amarillo, Reborn conoce el peso de las cosas pequeñas muy bien.

0

La primera vez que Tsuna se dio cuenta de que no todos podían ver los corazones flotantes en frente de los pechos de las personas, tal vez tenía como seis años y los primeros agujeros habían aparecido en el corazón de Nana. El hombre que ella llamaba su papá, se había ido hace unos días y creía ver senderos brillantes caer por la cara de Nana, pero luego Nana le pregunta si quería un bocadillo y las líneas desaparecían.

(Después, cuando Tsuna es un poco mayor, aprendió a escuchar a los tristes lamentos que salen de las grietas del corazón de Nana y decide no dejarse engañar por como ella se las arregla para sonreír.)

Tsuna no tiene hambre en este momento, pero el corazón de Nana siempre brillaba más cuando decía que "sí" asintiendo. Mientras Nana sonríe y va al refrigerador a conseguir unos onigiris, su corazón la sigue, siempre flotando sobre su pecho. Algunas veces sus brazos pasaban a través de su flotante corazón azul marino, como si él corazón (¿para qué otra cosa podría ser? ¿Tan brillante y vibrante con las fluctuaciones de sus emociones?) fuera un fantasma. Irreal.

"¿Mamá?" preguntó cuándo ella le entregó un onigiris, "¿por qué tú corazón es transparente?"

Nana se detuvo. Su boca se abrió, medio sonriendo y medio en shock antes de que ella se agachara hasta estar a la altura de él y susurrar "Tsu-kun… ¿de qué color es el corazón de Mamá?"

Él frunce el ceño. Algunas veces los adultos preguntaban las cosas más simples. No estaba seguro de porqué lo hacían "Azul. Un realmente bonito azul claro" como el mar, no agregó. No estaba seguro porque nunca había visto el mar antes, pero por alguna extraña razón puede imaginar una extensión de azul claro, no exactamente blanco, azul y el olor de sal y arena.

Inmediatamente, Nana ríe, envolviéndolo con sus brazos y gritando, "Oh, eso es asombroso, ¡Tsu-kun! ¡Tienes los regalos familiares de mamá! Ah, debería llevarte a ver a tu abuela Minori, ¡ella puede hablarte sobre eso!"

"¿¡M-mamá?!" su onigiri cayó al piso, siendo olvidado.

"Tsu-kun," dijo seriamente, "No todos pueden ver los corazones flotantes que tú ves. Sólo algunas personas en la familia de Mamá pueden; tu abuela es una de ellas. En tiempos pasados, la familia de mamá solía hacer muchos amuletos hermosos para proteger a las personas…" se alejó y su mano se elevó hasta tocar una brillante, azul oscura gota de cristal que llevaba como colgante, "Ah, pero si la abuela Minori se siente bien hoy, ¡ella te enseñará!"

_¿Amuletos?_ Tsuna quería preguntar. ¿Qué tienen que ver los hermosos corazón es con esto?

Pero Nana está corriendo escaleras arriba para tomar su bolso y antes de que Tsuna lo sepa, ella se puso una chamarra sobre él y cuando estaban frente a la puerta Nana puso un dedo en sus labios y agregó "Hay que mantener esto en secreto, entre madre e hijo, ¡Tsu-kun! Esta familia es un secreto, después de todo."

Tsuna no sabía mucho sobre secretos, pero ve la nueva luz tenue alrededor del corazón de Nana, no puede evitar asentir. Nunca le diría a ninguna otra alma, a ningún otro corazón, lo que puede ver o hacer. Iba a mantener esa luz en el corazón de mamá, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer.

0

El primer encuentro que Tsuna tuvo con Smoking Bomb fue casi tan extraño como su primer encuentro con Reborn. Por lo que Reborn pudo ver, Tsuna siempre miraba el pecho de las personas, nunca los miraba a los ojos. Si Reborn no lo conociera mejor, diría que Tsuna es un pervertido, curioso por los senos (y luego lo pateó por eso) pero Tsuna también miraba a los chicos. Siempre en ese punto específico. Como si algo se asomara sobre sus costillas. No había nada sexual en eso.

Sospechoso. U otra extraña peculiaridad del hijo de Iemitsu.

En cualquier caso, Tsuna estaba boquiabierto ante Smoking Bomb. No estaba mirando la joyería de calavera o el inadecuado uniforme, sino el mismo punto que siempre observaba cuando soñaba despierto. El hijo de Iemitsu miraba a Smoking Bomb con cierta desesperación, que hacía que Reborn comenzará a esperar una herida en Smoking Bomb o una bestia destrozándolo.

Así que en vez de gritar cuando Smoking Bomb patea su lugar, Tsuna sólo asiente como si entendiera y le pregunta a Smoking Bomb si se está sintiendo bien. La pregunta "estás bien" dicha con la misma (se atrevería a decir) _sincera_ preocupación como Tsuna se lo había preguntado antes, era… bueno…. no importa porque un hitman no siente esto—

Reborn le ordeno a Smoking Bomb que probara a Tsu—_el hijo de Iemitsu, maldición—_ lo más rápido posible. Y él esperaba completamente que el hijo de Iemitsu escapará o protestará sobre convertirse en el décimo Vongola cuando Smoking Bomb lo confrontará. Y como supuso, el hijo de Iemitsu se encogió cuando vio las dinamitas, pero después se mantuvo firme. Sus dedos seguían temblando, pero miraba directamente a Smoking Bomb, incluso cuando se estremecía ante las acusaciones de Smoking Bomb.

"¿Es cierto que si mato a este mocoso, me convertiré en el siguiente candidato al décimo?" Smoking Bomb le pregunto a Reborn, sin apartar su mirada de su enemigo.

Reborn miro la cara de Tsuna caer ante esas palabras. Pero Tsuna no pregunto _"Reborn, ¿cómo pudiste?" _cómo esperaba. No, Tsuna sólo asintió como si esto pasara todo el tiempo y dijo, "... Um, ¿E-estás s-seguro de-e que no p-podemos hacer esto afuera…?"

"_¿¡Qué dijiste?!_" Smoking Bomb prácticamente gruñó.

"S-sólo… G-Gokudera-s-san… no t-te conozco m-muy bien, pero, ¿c-convertirte en el D-décimo te haría f-feliz?" pregunto como si la felicidad fuera la cosa más importante en el mundo.

No para la mafia.

Pero por apenas un aliento, Smoking Bomb se puso rígido. Después tiró sus dinamitas, treinta a la vez en lugar de sólo diez. El enojo manejaba sus ataques, la necesidad de borrar a cualquiera que se atreva a ver debajo la cara de Smoking Bomb. Reborn escucho a Tsuna gritarle a Gokudera-san que se detuviera, mientras que esquivaba milagrosamente las explosiones sin la ayuda de la bala de la última voluntad, interesante. La híper-intuición de niño tenía un nivel mayor al que los reportes sugerían.

"¡No necesitas hacer esto!" El hijo de Iemitsu lloró. "Por favor, para" continuó, realmente predecible "¡podrías lastimarte!"

Preocupación por sus enemigos. Reborn sintió el peso en su bolsillo un poco más ligero. Debilidad. La mafia se lo comería vivo si esa compasión seguía por mucho tiempo. Pero, Reborn lo sabía, la Vongola continuaría con su camino sangriento, esa compasión era demasiado pequeña.

_¿El hijo de Iemitsu?_ No, Iemitsu no estaba ni cerca al nivel de la estúpida amabilidad de este niño. Tsuna, entonces. Reborn miró a Tsuna chillar, pero parecía acercarse a Smoking Bomb en vez de alejarse. Estúpido, estúpido amable Tsuna.

Smoking Bomb soltó algunas de sus dinamitas tan cerca de él mismo en su enojo y Tsuna tlaqueo al otro niño hacia la grava, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo de la explosión.

La bala de la última voluntad no fue necesaria.

"¡T-tú…!" Smoking Bomb tartamudeo cuando Tsuna gimió sobre él. "Yo… oh por dios," Tsuna se sobresaltó, "Lo siento por aplastarte y," siseo, frotándose la parte de atrás con sus brazos, "¿¡Estás bien?! No tienes quemaduras, ¡¿no es así?!"

Smoking Bomb miro a Tsuna de una manera que parecía estar viendo a un alíen no descubierto o tal vez incluso un ángel del espacio.

"¿P-por qué… por qué tú…?"

"¡Estabas lanzando dinamita por todas partes!" Un tono histérico penetró la voz de Tsuna, "¡No podía dejarte! A parte, tú... tú pareces una buena persona. Um. Pienso."

Los labios de Smoking Bomb temblaron mientras que Reborn tenía la necesidad de cachetear a Tsuna por su ingenuidad y preguntándose qué es lo que verá en las personas cuando caiga en el mundo criminal. ¿Era realmente posible cambiar su estúpida ingenuidad en el más poderoso jefe de la mafia del mundo?

Por supuesto que sí. Él es el más grande Hitman del mundo. Puede hacerlo todo.

"Eso… eso es estúpido… ¿cómo puedes incluso…? ¡Soy un_ mafioso_!"

Reborn mira mientras Tsuna retrocede y asiente humildemente. "Sí. Lo sé… pero…" volteo a ver a Smoking Bomb con una vacilante sonrisa, "Tú… tú no eres sólo un mafioso. Tú eres amable también. Y tú… tú puedes lastimarte… así que, por favor cuida más a ti mismo. Tú eres… bueno, eres mejor de lo que crees. Mejor que yo, de todas formas. Yo no soy bueno en toda esta cosa."

Smoking Bomb no dijo nada, su boca se abrió lentamente. El humo del cigarro es su pie se había ido, apenas había un rastro.

Tsuna agacho su cabeza y se dio vuelta, "Uh, adiós, supongo—"

La desesperación y el temor despertaron en la cara de Smoking Bomb y es sólo porque Reborn predijo este resultado (aunque bajo diferentes circunstancias como la bala de la última voluntad) fue que no le disparó a los dedos de Smoking Bomb por agarrar la manga de Tsuna.

"_No merezco estar en tú presencia, ¡Décimo!_" Smoking Bomb se inclinó repentinamente, llevándose a Tsuna con él porque todavía no había soltado la manga de Tsuna...

"Um, yo, _¿qué estás haciendo?_" Tsuna retrocedió tambaleante. No se podía mover, por supuesto. El agarre de Smoking Bomb era más fuerte que la soga de un hombre muerto.

Desafortunadamente para Tsuna, Smoking Bomb sigue inclinándose, pero Reborn observa perturbado, como una deslumbrante admiración a un héroe (4) coloreaba los ojos del chico cuando miraba a Tsuna. "¡Eres increíble! ¡Salvando a alguien tan bajo como yo! ¡Mostrando preocupación! ¡No soy digno de llamarte por tu nombre pero te seguiré para siempre!"

"Yo… _¿¡Qué?!_"

El total shock y horror en la cara de Tsuna eran tan divertido que Reborn tomo una fotografía. Para chantaje, obviamente.

"La verdad es," continuo Smoking Bomb, inusualmente tímido que si Reborn no supiera que estaba relacionado con Bianchi el escorpión venenoso, se preguntaría si Smoking Bomb estaba poseído, "que no quiero ser el jefe. No es lo mío. Pero cuando escuche que un mocoso japonés sin experiencia iba a ser el décimo, me enoje. Especialmente cuando vi tus calificaciones. Pero tú… ¡tú eres mucho mejor que eso! Eres amable y perfecto y ¡prometo ser digno para ti!"

"Um…" Tsuna bajo la mirada hacia el pecho de Smoking Bomb, con una expresión complicada en su rostro. "¿no podemos ser sólo amigos...?"

"_¡NO!"_ Smoking Bomb declaró ferozmente, "¡Absolutamente no!"

"En la mafia, el perdedor tiene que convertirse en el subordinado del ganador. Felicidades, Tsuna, conseguiste al primer miembro de tu familia" Reborn decidió hablar fuerte para ver la reacción de Tsuna. Para su deleite y decepción, Tsuna sacudió su cabeza furiosamente.

"No, no, no, absolutamente no, ¡no puedo tener un subordinado! Somos _amigos_, amigos, Gokudera-kun, ¡por favor!"

Demasiado suave, este chico. ¿Cómo Iemitsu tuvo un niño como este? Nunca sobrevivirá en la mafia, las manos de Reborn se apretaron formando un puño mientras que veía a Smoking Bomb persiguiendo a Tsuna, elogiando y buscando afecto como un perrito. No con esa amabilidad. ¿Se puede vencer esa amabilidad? ¿Siquiera quiere hacerlo?

La amabilidad es una debilidad. Hará que maten a Tsuna.

Bueno, no si Reborn puede evitarlo.

0

El hospital es un gran edificio lleno de las más tristes colisiones de música de corazones que Tsuna nunca ha escuchado. Aunque hay algunos sonidos esperanzadores de personas que van a ir a casa con una sonrisa en sus rostros, recuperan un ligero brillo sobre sus ya apagados corazones, llenándolo de brillo. Pero la mayoría que Tsuna ve, parecen que astillados y destrozados como la vieja corteza de un árbol, sus corazones se ven asustados y quemados, con un terrible color negro hollín, corazones que están arrugados, sin ningún color (el blanco es el peor color).

Toma la mano de Nana y desea tener orejeras que le evitaran poder escuchar los llantos de esos corazones lastimados. Desearía poder tomar cada uno de los corazones es sus brazos y abrazarlos hasta que dejen de ser negros. Pero la única vez que siquiera había intentado tocar el corazón de otra persona, fue el de un compañero que estaba harto de su grupo. Su pequeño corazón estaba temblando tanto como él y Tsuna sólo quería ayudar, pero en vez de eso su compañero de clases gritó, como si Tsuna lo hubiese apuñalado, así que Tsuna nunca lo intentó de nuevo.

Ahora, sólo cerró sus ojos y pretendió que no podía ver, que no podía escuchar.

Eventualmente, Nana lo empujo hacía una habitación blanca y donde había una vieja mujer, tendida en sábanas blancas y conectada a las máquinas. Casi esperaba que la mujer tuviera daño en el corazón como los otros pacientes en el hospital, pero la vieja mujer… no parecía tener ningún corazón. Ninguno que Tsuna pudiera ver...

La mujer frunce el ceño hacía la televisión con los brazos cruzados, antes de que viera a Nana y Tsuna. De pronto su ceño se convierte en una cálida sonrisa mientras llama a Nana para que venga con ella.

"¡Vaya, no es mi tonta (5) que vino a visitarme! ¿Dónde has estado, querida? ¡Me he vuelto loca mirando la pintura en la pared! ¡No dijiste que vendrías hoy!" ella pellizcó la mejilla de Nana.

Tsuna se escondió detrás de la pierna de Nana, inseguro sobre qué pensar acerca de la vieja señora que llamó a Nana "tonta". Eso no estaba muy bien.

Pero de alguna manera, la vieja mujer, debió sentir su presencia porque bajó de su cama y se inclinó hacia él. "Ah, ¿Quién es este compañerito? Nunca lo habías traído antes, Nana."

Mientras que ella mira con severidad a Nana, Tsuna vio un destello brillante de un cristal en donde se supone que debería estar el corazón y él jadea, "¡Así que sí tienes corazón!"

La mandíbula de la vieja mujer cayó mientras volteaba a ver a Nana, "¿Él es…?"

Nana asintió.

"¿Entonces de verdad puede…?"

Nana sólo ríe y asiente otra vez.

La cara de la vieja mujer se oscureció. "No. Si es eso por lo que lo trajiste aquí, entonces él no necesita saber—"

"Pero madre—"

"Dije que _no_, Nana. Me rehúso a pasar esta habilidad. Es mejor si muere con tú hijo, mi nieto. Es mejor si él no sabe. Ahora, por favor vete. Vuelve otra vez sin él."

"Madre—"

"Dije que te_ vayas_." Sus ojos brillan y Tsuna ve que el diminuto fragmento que es el corazón de la anciana casi cruje, como rodeado de un rayo y en ese momento, la anciana no se ve tan frágil. No, ella parece un ser antiguo de los cuentos que Nana le cuenta a la hora de acostarse, lista para atacar a los que desobedecen.

Los labios de Nana forman una delgada línea, pero asiente. "Bien. Pero no me rendiré. Este es un regalo, mamá. Tsu-kun va a necesitar saber."

Luego ella se volteó y tomó a Tsuna con ella, pero no antes de que Tsuna escuchará el silbido de una triste flauta viniendo del pequeño cristal de la vieja mujer.

"...Tú eres la única que pensaría eso, niña tonta…" susurro.

La puerta se cerró.

0

Reborn no estaba seguro de que pensar al día siguiente, cuando Tsuna llegó con otro feo colgante y se lo dio a Smoking Bomb. El colgante tiene una forma de cruz gótica y las cadenas, aunque están hechas con torpeza, son gruesas y encajan en el estilo punk de Smoking Bomb. Había varios remolinos tallados en la cruz, como nubes de tormenta, pero el color del cristal seguía siendo del mismo color barro.

Otra vez, Tsuna no parecía sorprendido de que Smoking Bomb haya aparecido enfrente de su puerta a las cinco de la mañana. Tsuna sólo miro hacia el punto sobre el pecho de Smoking Bomb otra vez, sonrió y lo dejó entrar.

"Es grandioso que estés aquí, Gokudera-kun," dijo, haciendo a Smoking irradiar alegría, aunque no dice nada sobre la hora. "Tengo algo para ti."

Los ojos de Smoking Bomb parecían que iban salir volando de su cabeza. "Yo— pero, no, ¡No tengo nada para ti! No necesitas regalarme nada, no soy importante—"

"Gokudera-kun, ¡no digas eso!" Tsuna dijo, angustiado de nuevo.

"Lo siento, Décimo—"

"¡Y es "Sawada" o "Tsuna"! No soy tu jefe, me gustaría ser tu amigo."

Predeciblemente, Smoking Bomb tenía los ojos llorosos. "Décimo, ¡Eres asombroso!"

Para la diversión de Reborn, Tsuna sólo suspira aceptándolo. "Imagino que trabaremos en eso… um, aquí," él soltó uno de los colgantes en la mano de Smoking Bomb. "¡Es un amuleto de la buena suerte! No necesitas llevarlo o algo… sólo quiero que lo que tengas…"

Smoking Bomb estaba tan callado, su expresión estaba escondida tras su flequillo y su sombra que hacen creer a Reborn que va a rechazar el obsequio de Tsuna (quien va a ganar una bala en su estúpida cabeza. Un verdadero hitman es un caballero, en todo momento.) Así que Reborn dice "Dame-Tsuna lo hizo el mismo" pero justo al instante Smoking Bomb grito "¡Lo amo, décimo! ¡Es precioso!" con ojos deslumbrantes.

Tsuna se volvió completamente rojo a pesar de que sus gestos seguían siendo cuidadosos, sin expresar esperanzas "¿¡d-de v-verdad!?"

"Sí, ¡es maravilloso! ¿¡Y tú lo hiciste?!" Smoking Bomb lo gira hacía la luz, sorprendido de que su color embarrado parece ser incluso naranja en cierto ángulo. "No soy digno, pero ¡Lo atesoraré para siempre!"

Inmediatamente lo puso sobre su cuello para que vaya a juego con su llamativa joyería de calaveras y la mandíbula de Tsuna cayó.

"¿N-no… piensas que es f-feo o…?"

"¡No!" Smoking Bomb sonaba como un cristiano escandalizado por escuchar sobre el sexo pre-matrimonial por primera vez. "Es la cosa más maravillosa que alguien me ha dado," casi se inclina, pero se da cuenta y se detiene lo suficientemente cerca a su amado décimo si llegar a ser inapropiado, "gracias. De verdad. Supongo que te haré algo igual de increíble tan pronto como pueda y, oh por dios, Décimo, ¿¡estás llorando?! ¿Qué sucede? ¡¿A quién necesito golpear?!"

"N-no, no es nada, es sólo que," Tsuna rio un poco y tentativamente toca la mano de Smoking Bomb, de una manera tan frágil que de pronto la necesidad de dispararle a alguien nació dentro de Reborn. Iemitsu probablemente. "Verte llevándolo es un regalo suficiente para mí. Gracias."

"¡Por supuesto que lo llevaré! ¿Quién rechazaría un regalo tuyo? ¡Deberías ser un demonio del infierno! ¡Dime sus nombres…!" Smoking Bomb sigue y Reborn solo sacude la cabeza.

Por primera vez, Reborn se mete su mano dentro de su bolsillo y agarra el colgante con fuerza. Se siente caliente. Se pregunta si destella, ligeramente más brillante, como el brillo del colgante alrededor del cuello de Smoking Bomb.

Ah bueno, es sólo un colgante.

Y lo deja en su bolsillo.

0

Mientras que caminaban a casa, la postura de Nana era tan rígida como un maniquí, Tsuna se estremece a cado paso. Los agujeros en el corazón de Nana parecen ser más grandes, su coro era doblemente tristes en conflicto con las escalas menores.

"Mamá…" dijo lentamente, "... ¿esa era mi abuelita?"

Ella duda, pero aun así aprieta su agarre alrededor de su mano. "Sí, Tsu-kun."

"... ¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar? Debe de odiar estar ahí." Tsuna odiaría estar enjaulado en un edificio donde cada habitación tiene un coro diferente de dolor, corazones diferentes llorando por alguien al que quieren salvar.

"Ella ha estado muy enferma, Tsu-kun, desde antes que nacieras. A ella, no le gusta mucho tu papá, por eso normalmente mamá la visita cuando está tu papá para cuidarte, Tsu-kun. Pero tal vez regresaré contigo… trataré de convencerla…"

Tsuna piensa otra vez en cómo Abuelita le habló a Nana. Cada palabra dicha resonaba como una ruptura brillante alrededor del profundo azul en el trozo del corazón de abuelita. El mismo azul profundo como el del pendiente alrededor del cuello de Nana. Excepto el enojo. Más oscuro. Incluso tal vez que era más opaco en color.

Se estremeció. "No creo que ella quiera verme otra vez…"

Tal vez ella estaba enojada por la apariencia de Tsuna. Nadie quería un nieto tan débil como él. Siempre se tropieza y los niños en la escuela se ríen de él por siempre ver ese lugar (el corazón de otras personas) en vez de prestar atención a la clase. Tal vez él sea un fallo en esto de ver corazones también y Abuelita no quería hablar con él al respecto.

Pero Nana lo alza entre sus brazos y sacude su cabeza. "No, no, ¡por supuesto que no! Ella te ama mucho. Ella quería verte desde hace mucho, pero ella no quiere— bueno, te lo dirá algún día. Sólo estaba sorprendida, eso es todo. Ella era la única en nuestra familia que era capaz de ver corazones y ahora estás tú, Tsu-kun. Sólo no sabía cómo reaccionar."

Los agujeros en su corazón se inclinan para alentar a los lamentos, a pesar de la tristeza, así que Tsuna sólo asiente en su hombro. Pero se detiene.

"Espera, mamá, ¿no… no puedes verlos?"

El rostro de Nana se ve melancólica mientras que sacude su cabeza de nuevo. "No. Sólo tú y Abuelita, Tsu-kun. Tú eres él único que queda en la familia que puede."

Tsuna no sabe cómo reaccionar. No puede imaginar no ver los corazones. Claro, los bullies lo alejaban porque él era el niño raro que siempre hablaba de corazones flotantes y no podía ayudar a los que tenían daño en alguno, pero… eran hermosos.

Yamamoto, un chico que se sentó en la fila de atrás de la clase tenía el corazón más interesante de los diferentes tonos de azul, como una puesta de sol azul. Tan calmante. Algunas veces cuando Tsuna miraba el corazón de Yamamoto, pensaba que podía ver lágrimas corriendo hacia abajo, pero la puesta de sol azul seguía incesante. Aunque últimamente, desde la muerte de su madre, las lágrimas están más presentes, cubriendo la puesta de sol azul y las tonalidades no parecían cálidas ya. Se sentían frías. Especialmente en la larga ruptura con el nombre de su madre rayado. Pero seguía reluciendo cuando Yamamoto jugaba béisbol y Tsuna no podía apartar la mirada.

Incluso el aterrador Hibari tenía un corazón de aspecto exquisito. Parece atrapado en un hielo desigual, pero Tsuna ama mirar las bonitas tonalidades violetas. Como pinceladas formando nubes que flotaban por donde les plazca. Cuando Hibari está de buen humor, parece una amatista o pedacitos de lavanda buscando más flores. No es como que Tsuna le diría esto a Hibari alguna vez (probablemente sea golpeado con sus tonfas.)

Ryohei y Kyoko tenían unos de los corazones más brillantes que Tsuna nunca ha visto. Algunas veces, ha tenido que apartar la mirada porque parecían ser más brillantes que el sol en su alegría, corazones con pedacitos de oro como armadura.

Y si hay algo que a Tsuna le gusta de sí mismo… es el color de su propio corazón. Seguro, su corazón parecía deteriorado algunas veces y tenía sus propias rupturas (¿Quién no?), pero le gustaban los tonos naranja cálidos que veía en su corazón. No era tan especial como el de Yamamoto, o lindo como el de Hibari, o brillante como el de Ryohei o Kyoko, o cerca al calmante de Nana, pero le daba esperanzas. Si su corazón mostraba esa clase de colores, tal vez… tal vez exista algo útil sobre él después de todo.

Así que no podía imaginar a Nana sin poder verlos. Su corazón. El de ella. Ser incapaz de ver que tan hermoso era su corazón y como lo inspiraba cada día.

Lo mira ahora, sus dedos revoloteando sobre él, pero sin tocarlo. "Lo siento, mamá," dijo a pesar de que no sabía porque se estaba disculpando.

Los ojos de Nana están húmedos pero ella lo aprieta más fuerte. "No tienes nada de qué disculparte, Tsu-kun. Nada en absoluto. Estoy tan agradecida de tener a un hijo tan talentoso como tú."

No puede evitarlo. Llora. Nana probablemente no se dio cuenta, pero Tsuna sabe que esta es la primera vez que ella dijo estar orgulloso de él y lo recordará por siempre.

0

Yamamoto parecía ser el candidato perfecto para el guardián de la lluvia. Tenía tendencias naturales de un hitman. Una máscara de preocuparse por los otros pero un corazón aburrido del mundo, incapaz de conectar bien con sus emociones a menos de que imite a otros. El único problema, pensaba Reborn, era la forma en que Tsuna podía ganarse la lealtad de Yamamoto. Tsuna necesitaría a los guardianes más sanguinarios para equilibrar su compasión, pero esos guardianes tienen que necesitar a Tsuna de alguna manera o nunca lo ayudarán.

La bendición del mundo de la mafia son las reglas de subordinación, lealtad y omertá. Pero este Yamamoto no vivía en las reglas de la mafia. Sólo béisbol. El tiempo dirá si será leal. Si no, bueno, Reborn tendrá que tirar de algunas cuerdas y hacerlo desaparecer. Lo mismo para Smoking Bomb si alguna vez traiciona a Tsuna o prueba ser demasiado volátil.

Escucha y mira a través de las cámaras que ha colocado en toda la escuela, cuando Tsuna y Yamamoto están limpiando después de la clase de Educación física.

"¿...Qué piensas que deba hacer, Tsuna?" escucha a Yamamoto preguntar casualmente. Inteligentemente, preguntándole a un estudiante recientemente carismático, sus secretos.

"B-bueno… um… normalmente cuando me siento m-mal… m-miro el v-viejo amuleto de la b-buena suerte de mi a-abuela," Tsuna se desabotona la camisa y le muestra a Yamamoto su colgante azul oscuro.

Parece un trozo de un espejo roto manchado de polvo y deteriorado, suficientemente filoso como para cortar el cuello de Tsuna si no es lo suficientemente cuidadoso y a Reborn le dan ganas de quitarlo porque parecía… peligroso. Ya lo había visto antes, cuando Tsuna entra en modo Última Voluntad con sólo su bóxer y el colgante. Esa cosa hace que Reborn se fatigue en una manera en que los que da Tsuna no lo hacen.

"Huh, parece muy antiguo. ¡Pero me gusta!" Dijo Yamamoto en una manera convincentemente genuina. "Sí… a v-veces sólo lo s-sostengo y p-pretendo h-hablar con ella… y n-normalmente me siento un poco m-mejor. Todavía soy i-inútil para hacer c-cosas, pero no me siento tan d-decepcionado."

"Huh. ¿Dónde crees que puedo conseguir uno de esos?"

Tsuna pestañeo en sorpresa. "¿T-tú quieres uno?"

Los ojos de Yamamoto se oscurecen pero su sonrisa seguía ahí. "¡Seguro! ¿Por qué no? ¡Se ve bien!"

"Ah," La cara de Tsuna término en una sonrisa que hace que la garganta de Reborn se seque. ¿Qué tan seguido ha visto sonreír a este chico genuinamente? ¿Siempre? Él era más como su madre de lo que pensó. "¡Yo podría hacer uno para ti!"

La mirada de Yamamoto se retira, antes de continuar. "¿De verdad? ¡Eres de verdad algo, Sawada! ¿Cuánto va a costar—"

"Oh no, no, ¡no! ¡Es gratis! ¡No podría cobrarte! ¡Lo traeré mañana en la mañana! No trabajes demasiado esta noche, Yamamoto. ¡Inténtalo de nuevo con el amuleto!" Tsuna dice rápidamente y se aleja. "No te preocupes, ¡no lo olvidaré!".

Se va rápidamente, emocionado, que no se da cuenta de que Yamamoto frunce el ceño pensativamente mirándolo. Pero Reborn lo hace.

Y Reborn tiene curiosidad de como Tsuna hace esos colgantes. Siguió a su rebelde estudiante pero encontró que el baño estaba cerrado, así que asumió que atraparía a Tsuna haciendo esos colgantes más tarde en la noche. Tal vez Tsuna escapó de alguna manera (a pesar de que eso ofenda la sensibilidad de Reborn como el más grande hitman en el mundo. _Se daría cuenta_. Pero no es lo suficientemente tonto como para subestimar al objetivo.)

Espera en el pasillo, repasando los posibles escenarios para atraer a Yamamoto a la familia Vongola cuando escucha un grito ahogado de dolor. Unos pocos sollozos a través de la pared. Sus ganas de matar aumentan y Reborn patea la puerta sólo para encontrar a Tsuna, con los ojos llorosos y rojos, tirar un papel higiénico rápidamente al inodoro.

"Reborn, ¡deberías tocar!" dijo rápidamente.

"Estabas llorando. ¿Qué hizo Yamamoto?" Reborn respondió de un tono perfectamente civilizado, pero por la manera en que Tsuna se estremece, duda que esté escondiendo su intención de matar bien. Él tiene cámaras y micrófonos colocados en toda la escuela y siguió a Tsuna a casa, así que Yamamoto debió haber hecho algo que Reborn se perdió para hacer a Tsuna preocuparse. Y él nunca ha querido matar a alguien por ojos rojos, pero Tsuna es tan blando—

"¡Nada! ¡¿Y cómo sabías que había hablado con él?!" Tsuna frunce el ceño. "N-no deberías espiar a las personas, R-Reborn. ¡Eso es grosero!"

"Rojo. Ojos. Explica."

"¡Alergias!" grito Tsuna "Pregúntale a mi mamá sobre ellas. Me pican los ojos si estoy afuera por mucho tiempo. Algunas veces tengo que quedarme en casa porque el polen afuera es demasiado."

Reborn frunce el ceño, pero recuerda que los reportes decían algo sobre alergias sensibles al polen.

"Hm. Bien," hace una nota de llamar a Shamal y ver si hay algo que se pueda hacer sobre curar alergias al polen. Otra debilidad más para que los enemigos la exploten.

Tsuna corre afuera del baño y le da a Reborn miradas de preocupación por el resto de la noche. Reborn espera y espera, pero Tsuna nunca se escapara para hacer sus colgantes especiales.

Aun así, a la siguiente mañana, Tsuna le da a Yamamoto un cristal de color barroso con la figura cuidadosamente grabada de una katana con un pájaro grabado a lo largo de la empuñadura. Yamamoto lo mira sorprendido pero sonríe en el momento justo en que se lo pone.

La sonrisa es real. Pero también lo es Tsuna.

Reborn rueda sus ojos y se pregunta de que se había perdido.

0

Van juntos a ver a Abuelita de vez en cuando. Abuelita aún se negaba a hablar con Tsuna pero ella le da sonrisas a regañadientes de vez en cuando. Su pequeño trozo de corazón brilla menos, pero sigue siendo terco y cruje con pedazos de oscura luz azul.

Nana es terca también, parece romperse un poco. El color ha sido más opaco últimamente, opaco como el trozo del corazón de Abuelita y eso lo asusta, porque cuando el color es más oscuro, el corazón de Nana parece deformarse también. Los tristes cantos de los pequeños agujeros son más ruidosos.

Tsuna no puede hacer más que mirar al collar de Nana y el trozo de corazón de Abuelita y preguntarse si son la misma cosa.

0

Reborn considera la idea de que Tsuna simplemente compra los colgantes en una tienda local. Pero los colgantes son tan únicos en diseño que Reborn no puede encontrar ninguna coincidencia. Sólo las personas que tienen contacto con Tsuna parecen tenerlos. ¿Cómo Tsuna encuentra tiempo para hacer los colgantes? ¿De dónde vienen?

Sólo su orgullo le impide preguntar y la mirada en la cara de Tsuna, además, si Tsuna pregunta en dónde está el colgante de Reborn. Él es un hombre contundente por naturaleza, pero admitir que no lo lleva porque sería un gesto de alianza, no es algo que quiera revelar.

Yamamoto parece otra persona cuando está alrededor de Tsuna. Todas sus sonrisas son genuinas cuando habla con Tsuna y él continuamente busca a Tsuna para conversar, palmear su espalda o despeinarle el pelo para agradecerle por el amuleto. Pero Yamamoto aún parece cercano a sus compañeros de equipo y se une a sus risas, incluso cuando son dirigidas a Tsuna. Su comportamiento desconcierta a Reborn y lo pone nervioso. Reborn no sabe si Yamamoto es leal aún, pero él esta ciertamente intrigado por Tsuna, así que eso es tendrá que ser suficiente por ahora.

Smoking Bomb, por otra parte, prácticamente hierve cuando Yamamoto está cerca. "No confió en él," Smoking Bomb le cuenta a Reborn, quien concuerda en silencio. De nuevo, Reborn no confía en nadie además de Leon, quien es su camaleón ligado y tenía que confiar en él. Así que no importa. "Podría estar jugando con el décimo."

"Sólo obsérvalo," dijo Reborn. Por suerte, Smoking Bomb respetaba lo suficiente su opinión como para no causar problemas aún. Sin embargo, aun así.

Los lanzamientos de Yamamoto parecen ser mejores. Más seguros y confiados, se es posible. El colgante alrededor de su cuello no parece brillar tan luminosamente como el del cuello de Smoking Bomb los hace, pero ciertamente tiene un destello ligero de color en él.

Él saluda perezosamente a Tsuna después de cada partido y le agradece de nuevo, pero no lo busca demasiado.

"Pensé que esos eran para la gente cercana a ti," Reborn gesticula hacia el colgante alrededor del cuello de Tsuna. El que le recordaba a una cuchilla de guillotina.

"¿Huh?" Tsuna salta. "Yo… bueno, supongo que sí. Eso es lo que mi abuelita siempre hizo… pero yo… bueno, no me gusta escuchar a las personas tan tristes, así que los doy a las personas que puedan necesitarlo. Si ellos quieren, pueden tomarlos.

"¿Escuchar?"

"Digo, ver" Tsuna se sonroja.

"Hmm," Reborn se pregunta sobre la híper-intuición de su alumno. La manera en que da cuenta de las vulnerabilidades de las personas.

"D-de cualquier manera… N-no me gusta ver a Y-Yamamoto tan t-triste… él es… alguien a quien realmente a-admiro, así que…"

"Deberías hacerlo tu subordinado," Reborn sonríe aunque internamente aún está evaluando la confiabilidad de Yamamoto.

"¡De ninguna manera, Reborn! Él es un chico normal, ¡no debería estar envuelto en todo esto!"

"Entonces no des tus colgantes tan fácilmente. Las personas se harán la idea equivocada."

"_¡Reborn!_ ¡Se los daré a quien yo quiera!"

¿No es ese el problema?

0

Tsuna le pregunta sobre eso después. "Ah, ¿este collar?" Nana lo levanta y juega con él como siempre está cuando parece nerviosa, cuando intenta encontrar una respuesta. "Es un amuleto. Tu abuela me lo dio cuando era pequeña. Dijo que lo tuviera conmigo siempre porque me protegerá. Es el tesoro de mamá."

Lo mira y se maravilla.

0

Algunos niños llegaron. Lambo. I-Pin. Bianchi llegó también con Shamal. Y luego el boxeador Ryohei se estrella contra la vida de Tsuna junto con Haru, Kyoko y Hana. Tsuna les dio a todos ellos sus colgantes, tan libremente como uno le ofrecería agua a los sedientos.

Para Lambo, Tsuna le dio un colgante en forma de toro con una marca de un trueno grabada en él. I-Pin recibió un colgante conformado de una flor con una estrella grabada en él. Para Bianchi, un escorpión con corazones en el medio y Shamal obtuvo uno con forma de escarabajo con el símbolo universal del cuidado de la salud gravado en su caparazón… una serpiente envuelta alrededor de cruz con alas.

Lambo reclama el regalo de su subordinado con alegría, diciendo que ama las vacas y disfrutando de enseñárselo a cualquiera que quiera oír. Algunas veces, Reborn jura haber visto fuego naranja dentro del cristal, pero sabe que probablemente sea un destello de luz. Un flash. Lambo aprieta mucho el colgante cuando está asustado y dice que le recuerda a Tsuna-nii… agradable y cálido.

Incluso Futuro-Lambo sigue llevando el colgante, dándole a Tsuna una suave pero triste sonrisa siempre que aparece. Él nunca deja de abrazar a Tsuna y agradecerle por todo. La manera en que actúa pone a Reborn al límite, porque es una señal de que está en lo cierto, la mafia se comerá a Tsuna porque él es demasiado amable y si Reborn no supera esa amabilidad ahora, luego—

No. No, él es el mejor tutor que la mafia tiene. Tsuna se convertirá en un jefe que sobreviva y Reborn duplica su entrenamiento, duplica sus palabras duras.

A I-pin le gusta ver su colgante contra la luz y decir que es tan hermoso como un diamante, pero ella está prácticamente ciega sin lentes, así que Reborn dura mucho de su gusto. Bianchi siempre le ha conmovido las cosas "hechas con amor" y aceptó a Tsuna como el estudiante de Reborn tan pronto como obtuvo el colgante, mientras que Shamal lo acepto pero lo guardo. El hombre nunca acepta regalos por lo que Reborn puede decir que él está conmovido por este regalo personal de su futuro jefe.

Ryohei recibió el colgante después de que Tsuna se negó la oferta del club de box y gritó que él lo llevará extremamente a cada partido de ahora en adelante. Su colgante tiene la forma del sol con un puño levantado grabado en él. Él le dice a Tsuna que su colgante lo hace sentir más extremo y emocionado que nunca, y que siente que puede recibir un puñetazo sin ganar ningún moretón cuando se enfrenta a matones en el vecindario.

Haru obtuvo un colgante en forma de diamante con una varita grabada en él, mientras que Kyoko recibe uno con forma de sol como su hermano, excepto que con la figura de unas zapatilla de ballet. Las dos chicas llevan su colgante junto con otros lindos accesorios, que lo hacían más a la moda.

Cada vez, que Tsuna daba sus colgantes, Reborn no podía imaginar cuando o donde o _como_ Tsuna los hacía. Oía mucho lloriqueo en el baño. Mucho rubor. Tsuna se enferma con más frecuencia a medida que pasa el año. Resfriados. Gripe. Fiebres.

Smoking Bomb y los niños siempre entierran a Tsuna en mantas y tratan de darle una sopa no comestible que hicieron ellos mismos o que Bianchi, mientras que Reborn permanece junto al alféizar de la ventana de Tsuna, mirando a su estudiante sacudirse y girarse entre malos sueños. Vulnerable. Confiable. Reborn alcanza su bolsillo y saca su colgante.

"Mejórate pronto, estúpido-Tsuna," le dijo al colgante. "No sé cómo, pero, tú sigues ganando subordinados con tu amabilidad. A este ritmo, le darás un colgante a un asesino en serie y te apuñalarán. Estúpido."

El colgante es cálido en su mano, pero piensa que ve a Tsuna sonreír así que eso tiene que ser suficiente.

"Entonces lo conservaste después de todo," una voz dijo desde la puerta y Reborn estuvo cerca de dispar al objetivo antes de que se diera cuenta de que era Nana. La mujer es más sigilosa de lo que los reportes sugerían. Frunce el ceño internamente, haciendo una nota para volver a verificar la búsqueda de antecedentes de Nana de nuevo.

"Soy un caballero," dice en vez, "No tiraría un regalo."

"Bien." sonrió externamente, la primera vez que ellos tuvieron una verdadera conversación desde esa tensa mañana. "Tsu-kun… él… él pone demasiado de él mismo en esos colgantes y cuando la gente lo utiliza o los tira… bueno..." frunce el ceño, "No puedo olvidarlo."

Reborn frunce el ceño. Puede imaginarlo ahora. Un pequeño Tsuna lastimándose mientras que hace colgantes de cristal, ofreciéndolos a otros chicos con los que habla. Siendo rechazados. Colgantes de cristal cayendo al suelo, rotos. Los niños son crueles. Levanta su sombrero hacia Nana, viendo su mirada calculadora.

"... Soy su tutor," dijo cuidadosamente, sin querer revelar ninguna unión emocional, pero tampoco queriendo ser rudo.

Ella lo miró por un largo rato, antes de que sus hombros se relajaran y que le sonriera tristemente. "Y yo su madre."

No dijeron nada más y ella ya no lo miraba desaprobatoriamente cuando puso de nuevo el colgante en su bolsillo.

0

Esa noche, intentó hacer su primer amuleto. Su primer pedazo de corazón.

Las cosas no fueron bien.

Es curioso. Además él estaba casi seguro de que el collar de Nana era una pieza del corazón de Abuelita y que debía tener poderes para protegerla. Quería hacer uno también, un collar que hiciera a Nana feliz y tal vez pararían los pequeños agujeros que aparecían en su corazón. Últimamente, las grietas en el corazón de Nana han estado cantando un nombre, uno que Nana susurra cuando está cocinando sola en la cocina y está atrapada en sus corazones. _Iemitsu_, parecen llamar,_ Iemitsu, Iemitsu_.

Seguramente debe ser un amuleto (porque eso es lo que es el collar, ¿no es así? ¿Un amuleto?) Para hacer sonreír otra vez a Nana, que se sienta menos sola. Incluso si él tenía que poner de su propio corazón, quería hacer un amuleto que la hiciera sentir cálida cuando ella está sola. Un amuleto al que ella puede susurrar sus cargas. Un amuleto que pueda responderle que_ todo estará bien._

Mira hacia abajo, hacia el corazón naranja flotante que lo acompaña a donde sea y aplaude con sus manos. No está seguro de cómo funciona esto, pero tal vez si reza, si piensa lo suficiente fuerte que él puede sacar un fragmento de su corazón y—

"¡Ay!" La cabeza de Tsuna choca con la pared mientras que siente el primer corte. Duele. En todas partes. Más que cuando se cayó de las escaleras. Más que cuando Mochida-sempai lo empujó hacia un árbol. Como si estuviera tratando de tomar uno de esos escalpelos del hospital y clavarlo en su pecho, excepto que el dolor se ha extendido a cada centímetro de su piel, debajo de su piel, cada pequeña parte, como un incendio forestal.

Siseo y puso su mano abajo, sin querer intentar de nuevo. Cuando su visión se estabiliza lo suficiente como para que Tsuna pueda asomarse a su corazón, ve que el corazón _arde_ dentro de las llamas anaranjadas más vívidas y si pudiera alejarse de su propio corazón... lo haría.

0

_Tsu-kun… él… él pone mucho de sí mismo en esos colgantes y cuando las personas sólo lo usan o los tiran… bueno… no puedo perdonarlos._

Reborn descubrió que tampoco puede olvidar eso. Mira a Yamamoto hacer otro lanzamiento exitoso y hace un plan para evaluar la posibilidad de Yamamoto de ser el guardián de la lluvia.

Roba el colgante de Yamamoto y espera.

0

Eventualmente el dolor se dispersó, pero su corazón no paraba de arder y Tsuna sentía miedo de volver a tratar de hacer otro colgante. ¿Iba a morir? ¡Nunca había visto al corazón de otra persona arder antes! Seguro, el corazón de Abuelita siempre estaba rodeado de una luz pero nunca parecía dañarla. El fragmento de corazón de ella no ha cambiado y mantiene su forma, pero el corazón de Tsuna, bueno, Tsuna ya casi no puede ver su forma. Sólo fuego.

Le quería pedir a Nana que lo lleve a ver a Abuelita, pero no quiere que Nana se preocupara. Podrían aparecer más agujeros. Por su culpa. ¿Qué tan seguido Tsuna escuchaba los lamentos del corazón de Nana caían por su calificación? ¿Qué tan seguido ha escuchado su triste melodía estrangulada?

No, tenía que ir sólo. Incluso si es aterrador. Esto es por mamá. Necesita sonreír de nuevo. Y si él de verdad está muriendo, entonces es mejor que crea que está perdido que lo vea quemarse porque accidentalmente incendio su propio corazón.

Le dijo que iba a ir a la casa de un amigo y Nana parecía tan feliz de que Tsuna haya conseguido un amigo que Tsuna prácticamente se larga avergonzado. Qué mentiroso es.

Las llamas parecen reír sobre su pecho, burlándose de él.

0

Cuando Yamamoto despertó y se dio cuenta de que el colgante ya no estaba, le dio vuelta a su habitación, sólo para encontrarlo. Reborn miró cuidadosamente como Yamamoto estuvo cerca de perder la clase sólo porque su colgante estaba perdido, pero el potencial guardián corre a la escuela eventualmente (tal parece que por miedo al mocoso de Hibari, otro guardián potencial, pero un paso a la vez.)

En clase, Yamamoto actúa como si no hubiera nada mal. Saludando a Tsuna normalmente (incitando así a la rabia de Smoking Bomb) y luego yéndose para entrar en la conversación de sus compañeros de equipo. Sólo el vacío en sus ojos revela su preocupación.

Esa tarde, perdió el partido de béisbol. Y el siguiente. Y el siguiente. Descansa de lanzar. Yamamoto continúa sonriendo, pero no le pide a Tsuna ningún otro colgante. No aún.

En realidad Yamamoto práctica más, en la noche, confiando en su propia fuerza que es admirable de alguna una manera. Pero tonto por como Yamamoto trata sin cuidado a sus propios brazos. Demasiado impulsivo. Demasiado de doblegarse a las expectativas de otros estudiantes. No es lo ideal para un guardián, pero… ahí hay algo más empujando a Yamamoto a actuar de esta manera.

Reborn frunce el ceño y decide esperar a ver qué es lo que mueve a Yamamoto a seguir.

Al día siguiente, Yamamoto viene a la escuela con un brazo roto. No se molestó en saludar a sus amigos o en asistir a la clase. Él se va al techo y mira hacia el mundo de abajo, y es cuando Reborn se da cuenta de que cometió un error táctico y _es que ni siquiera había reconocido las señales,_pero es demasiado tarde para que otro estudiante detenga a Yamamoto de escalar la reja y comenzar a gritar las noticias al resto de la escuela.

Los estudiantes de agrupan como olas, gritándole a Yamamoto que dejará de jugar, que se aleje de la orilla, pero ninguno se acerca. "¿Quién ganará nuestros partidos?" uno de ellos demanda y Reborn quiere dispararle a ese idiota cuando la sonrisa de Yamamoto se vuelve más fría. Tratan a la reja y a Yamamoto como si fueran una enfermedad y se fueran a contagiar si dan un paso más cerca.

Yamamoto, como Reborn, se da cuenta y ríe hacía ellos de manera seca y amarga. "Es demasiado tarde," dijo, "si no puedo jugar béisbol," _si no puedo pretender ser uno de ustedes,_ él se refiere, "entonces, no tengo razón de seguir."

Voltea a ver el borde y todos le gritan que detenga esta broma. Que pare el juego, tontos estúpidos. Siempre es un juego para la gente como Reborn o Yamamoto. Un juego de encontrar la siguiente razón para seguir jugando.

Pero luego Tsuna cae entre el muro de personas, sin aliento, con las rodillas temblando. Smoking Bomb no se ve por ningún lado (honestamente, él necesita ser más vigilante cuando ve a su futuro jefe o alguien va a raptar a Tsuna. Si de verdad Smoking Bomb necesita reaprovisionar dinamita, debería molestar a alguien para que las compre por él.) Las personas empezaron a murmurar que la aparición de Dame-Tsuna probablemente sólo empeorará las cosas, si Reborn hizo que algunos estudiantes tropiecen por algunas balas de su arma es sólo coincidencia.

Yamamoto, sin embargo, casi retrocede como si fuera rechazado por Tsuna. Y Reborn gira sus ojos.

"Tsu-Sawada, ¿qué estás…?"

"Y-Yamamoto, ¡p-por favor aléjate d-de ahí!" Tsuna está más cerca, sus manos están lo suficientemente cerca como para alcanzarlo, pero Yamamoto las golpea alejándolas, haciendo a la reja temblar.

"¡No! ¡No te acerques!"

"Pero—"

"¿Viniste a compadecerte de mí también? Yamamoto perdedor. Deberías entender cómo es eso. Pensé que encontré una manera de ser bueno en el béisbol otra vez con tu pequeño colgante, pero luego lo perdí. Ya ni siquiera tengo eso. A pesar de que lo hiciste para mí. Lo perdí. Ahora soy peor que incluso tú. Ni siquiera puedo usar tu magia correctamente."

"_¡Eso no es cierto!"_ Grito Tsuna antes de que pusiera una mano sobre su mano en shock. Es la primera vez que Reborn oye gritar a Tsuna y por el silencio en el techo, es la primera vez que cualquiera oye a Tsuna levantar su voz.

Yamamoto gira sus ojos. "¿Oh?" La cantidad de amargura, de sutil intención de matar, tiene a Reborn al borde, listo para disparar y joderlo aun si Yamamoto es material guardián de la Lluvia. "¿Piensas que eres mejor que yo?"

"_¡NO!"_ Tsuna grita de nuevo y luego él dice rápido, más amablemente, "tú eres él que es mejor. Tú siempre has sido mejor. Te sientes sólo y triste y tus ojos no concuerdan con tu sonrisa, pero sigues dando lo mejor de ti y tienes algo que amas. Béisbol. Yo admiro eso de ti. Siempre lo hice. Cuando te miraba, hacia tú corazón, ¡sentía la esperanza de que tal vez yo también encuentre algo por lo que vivir también!"

La fe en los ojos de Tsuna, la convicción ahí, hizo que los dedos de Yamamoto se alejaran de la reja y incluso Reborn sintió recuperado por las palabras de Tsuna. "Tú… ¿admiras…?"

"Sí, sí lo hago. Lo sigo haciendo. Pienso que eres muy genial y me gusta tu sonrisa cuando lanzas y te ves realmente vivo. Y lo siento." _qué_, Reborn y Yamamoto pensaron, "De verdad siento que hayas estado sufriendo todo este tiempo y yo no me haya dado cuenta, o tal vez, no quería darme cuenta. Pero no necesitas un colgante para ser mejor. Ya eres lo suficientemente bueno. _Así que, por favor, ven aquí._ Si estás triste o preocupado, puedes venir a hablar conmigo… um, o alguien más, ya que no soy bueno. Pero por favor. _Por favor._ No saltes. Por favor no saltes."

Había silencio muerto sobre el techo y sonidos de la reja. Yamamoto se le quedo viendo a Tsuna con incredulidad.

"Yo… yo perdí el colgante…"

Tsuna pestañeo hacia él, con sus ojos brillando "¿... Qué?"

"El que hiciste sólo para mi… lo perdí y yo…"

"¡Es sólo un estúpido pendiente! Tsuna volvió a gritar, con lágrimas expulsadas por la frustración. Brillaban como fuego, "¡Puedo hacer otro, pero no puedo hacer otro tú!"

Esas son las palabras mágicas de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Las palabras que activan un interruptor en Yamamoto mientras empuja la cerca y se tambalea hacia Tsuna, todos con los ojos abiertos como un polluelo recién nacido cuando Tsuna agarra la camisa de Yamamoto en sollozos.

Reborn mira como Tsuna se aprieta contra la playera de Yamamoto, como si se memorizara el latido, mientras que los brazos de Yamamoto se doblan cuidadosamente sobre la pequeña forma de Tsuna.

Otro miembro de la familia adquirido. Pero hoy, Reborn no siente ningún triunfo sobre eso.

0

Fue rápidamente al elevador y corrió a la habitación de Abuelita antes de cualquier adulto pueda interceptarlo. La mayoría de los adultos no son muy observantes, eso piensa, pero no quiere arriesgarse a que uno le pregunté por dónde están sus padres. Si Tsuna se queda quieto y camina en silencio, la mayoría no lo verán.

Las flamas se rompen, como si se reían, y Tsuna mira unas de las chispas que hacían que su pecho_ doliera_ de nuevo, pero el empuja la puerta de todos modos.

Abuelita estaba en la misma cama de antes, claramente jugando con su fragmento y observando los rayos que lo rodean. Cuando ella nota a Tsuna, frunce el ceño.

"¿Mi despistada hija te mando por tu cuenta? Ella debería mantener un ojo sobre ti, niño. Nunca supiste que los asesinos rondan por los hospitales," Ella rio, el sonido era más como un ladrido o un suspiro estrangulado.

"Um," Tsuna se acerca a ella, pero no toca la cama. "M-mamá no está aquí… yo… vine por mi cuenta…"

Los ojos de abuelita se abrieron y casi se cae de la cama, "¡¿Tú _qué!?_"

"¡P-por favor no te e-enojes con ella! Yo sólo, yo sólo quería hacerle un collar como el t-tuyo, pero luego mi pe-pecho dolió y ahora hay f-fuego y n-no sé qué h-hacer y m-mamá dijo que e-eres la única que puede v-ver c-corazones como y-yo y no quiero que los agujeros se h-hagan peores y—"

"Bueno, ¡suficiente! ¡Balbuceas demasiado, niño!" Abuelita apretó gentilmente su mejilla, haciendo que Tsuna pestañee hacía ella en incredulidad. Nunca había hecho eso antes. Ella tenía la más desconcertante mirada, calmada y aún Tsuna jura que también hay rayos en su iris marrón.

Él dobla la mirada "Lo siento…"

"No te disculpes si no tienes que hacerlo. Ahora déjame verte bien," ella lo llama hacia adelante para poder poner sus manos sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos viajaron hasta el corazón de Tsuna con una leve alarma, rastreando las brasas parpadeantes con un movimiento de cabeza.

Sus hombros comenzaron a temblar y Abuelita empezó a reír, como si no reírse causará una explosión.

"Um… ¿Abuelita…?" se preguntó si él iba a morir después de todo y si Abuelita está histérica por eso.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, con una mano recorriendo su largo cabello blanco carcajeándose. La luz alrededor de su fragmento de corazón brillo lentamente, una pequeña advertencia acompañando las risas.

"Supongo que nunca puedes tomar las riendas de tu camino desde que puedes verlos…" ella se encoge de hombros. "Bueno, niño, no eres un extraño. Trae una silla. Parece que te enseñaré la tradición familiar después de todo." Su agarre en sus hombros se alteró. "Tal vez los corazones te guíen…" murmullo como maldiciendo.

0

El colgante de Yamamoto se balanceaba frente a Reborn mientras él lo miraba. Todo este problema por esta pequeña cosa. Algo que salvó la vida de Yamamoto y lo empujó al suicidio, al menos por un tiempo antes de que Reborn lo robara para probarlo.

¿Es una debilidad o una bendición?

Lo guardo y fue tras Yamamoto y Tsuna, sin ser visto, escuchando su conversación. El techo estaba vacío desde hace un rato, los estudiantes perdieron el interés después de que su ídolo fuera salvado y era claro que no quería que lo separaran de Tsuna. Reborn vio la mirada mortífera que Yamamoto le dio a cualquiera que trato de poner a Tsuna lejos antes de que la cambiará de nuevo a su sonrisa.

Una presa siempre sabe cuándo escapar de un depredador potencial.

Tsuna no dejaba ir la manga de Yamamoto y él parece contento de dejar sus manos entrelazadas.

"Tú… tú vas a estar bien," dijo Tsuna, a pesar de que Tal vez lo estuviera diciendo más por Yamamoto que por el mismo.

Todavía Yamamoto tiene una mirada suave en sus ojos mientras asiente. "Sí. Hey, de verdad lo siento, Tsuna, fui un estúpido y…"

"¡No! No te disculpes por lo que sientes. Sólo promete que vas a hablar con alguien que te importe antes de que vuelvas a hacer algo así otra vez. No pienso que yo pueda soportarlo si…"

"Hey," Yamamoto lo acerco, "Ahora te tengo a ti, ¿no es así? Somos amigos, ¿verdad?"

Los ojos de Tsuna se abrieron. "Yo… sí. Digo, ¡si tú quieres! Digo, yo te considero uno… pero si tú… ¡Sí!"

Yamamoto lo abrazó de nuevo fácilmente, haciendo temblar Reborn. "Y otra cosa," agregó, "acerca de _No ser bueno_, no me gusta cuando dices eso de ti mismo. Hace que me preocupe, ¿sabes? Así que no lo digas de nuevo."

La risa de Tsuna es ahogada, pero cuando él ríe, los pendientes en los bolsillos de Reborn se sienten ligeros. Cálidos.

"¡Te haré otro colgante!"

"¿Qué? ¿De verdad? Pero ya no lo necesito…"

"Mira lo que encontré aquí," Reborn entra, con el colgante de Yamamoto en mano. La mirada aliviada en la cara de Yamamoto y la admiración de Tsuna es casi sorpresa.

"Aw hey, ¡Gracias niño! Pensé que lo había perdido para siempre, ¡ja ja!" Yamamoto se acercó para tomarlo.

"Eres un salvavidas, Reborn," concordó Tsuna a pesar de que fue _Yamamoto_ el que perdió el colgante en primer lugar.

Reborn fruncido el ceño y se alejó del agarre de Yamamoto. "Espera. Antes de que lo tomes de nuevo, deberías saber que baka-Tsuna puso mucho trabajo. Es algo que sólo se le da a familia cercana," ignoró las protestas de Tsuna en contra, "significa que _confía_ en ti. No lo pierdas de nuevo."

"No lo haré," respondió Yamamoto y su mirada lleva una resolución que Reborn ha visto en sí mismo antes, la primera vez que él mostró lealtad al cielo. A Luce. Antes de que ella traicionará a todos. Antes de que ella muriera. Un verdadero cielo es una aguja en un pajar, un verdadero tesoro que él pensó que había encontrado en ella. Tsuna… Tsuna es el verdadero ideal y Reborn no dejará que ningún impaciente guardián lo rompa.

El otro colgante, _el colgante de Reborn_, ardió en su bolsillo nuevamente y Reborn no lucho contra la necesidad de acercarse y agarrarlo más. Le da a Yamamoto el colgante de espada negro y Yamamoto se lo pone inmediatamente. Le da un pequeño beso al pendiente.

"Gracias," dijo Yamamoto.

Y Reborn tenía el sentimiento que Yamamoto sabía exactamente qué había pasado con su colgante por las semanas pasadas. Un hitman natural, de acuerdo. Y ahora un leal guardián de la lluvia quien ve sólo por su famiglia.

Todos están yendo hacia Tsuna sin apenas notar de Reborn. Y ellos quieren quedarse. Sin acuerdos o manipulaciones requeridas. Sólo palabras. Esa estúpida compasión.

Pero mientras Tsuna mira a Reborn con tanta gratitud, Reborn ya no está seguro de si es una debilidad. Es aterrador.

0

"Sólo debes de darle los colgantes a las personas que te importan. A las personas que verdaderamente quieres proteger. Hazlos con moderación." advirtió Abuelita.

Eso sonaba lo suficientemente fácil. Tsuna no tenía amigos. Sólo Nana. Y tal vez papá si regresaba (pero sólo después de disculparse mil veces con Nana.) Abuelita también, ahora. No parece ser demasiado.

"¿Entiendes, niño?" Abuelita lo presiono nuevamente. "Hacer pedazos de tu corazón pendientes, puede lastimarte. Cada vez que haces uno, una parte de la fuerza de tu vida desaparece. Te vuelves más propenso a enfermarte. Y si las personas encuentran tu corazón y los rompen, podrías morir."

Tsuna asintió. Cada superpoder tiene qué tener su precio. Parecía razonable. A parte, ¡sólo tiene 7 años! ¡Le quedan muchos años por delante!

Abuelita suspiro cuando lo vio parpadear hacia ella.

"Esto está mal… eres demasiado joven, ¡crees que lo sabes todo! Bien, en vez de eso, ¿por qué no mejor te cuento una historia? Acerca de cómo nuestra familia comenzó a ver los corazones y hacer fragmentos de corazón. Tal vez después, entenderás."

0

Smoking Bomb odia a Yamamoto a la vista, su posición como mano derecha de Tsuna y su significado amenazado. Reborn podía entender el punto de vista de Smoking Bomb. Yamamoto es muy táctil con Tsuna, siempre lo rodea con un brazo y le asegura que está bien. Es irritante. La devoción en las acciones de Yamamoto son suficientes como para rivalizar las de Smoking Bomb, lo que es lo ideal para un guardián, pero Reborn sigue queriendo probar a los dos. Tal vez son leales pero, ¿son _capaces_ de protegerlo?

Por ahora, parece que pueden dejar al lado sus diferencias y proteger a su jefe y se respetan mutuamente, pero su rivalidad sigue ahí.

Necesitan ser probados nuevamente. Contra enemigos reales y después Reborn tiene que ver que leal Smoking Bomb puede ser para _el bienestar de Tsuna_ en lugar de para Vongola. Necesita llamar a Dino.

Para su irritación, Dino se rio cuando Reborn pidió el favor. "Wow, ¡No recordaba que fueras tan riguroso cuando probaste a mis subordinados! ¡Me dejaste que los probara yo mismo! ¿Hay algo diferente acerca del candidato al Décimo?"

Reborn se detiene.

"Ven a verlo tú mismo," cuelga, dejando a Dino balbuceando.

Mientras tanto, parecía que Tsuna atrajo a otro potencial guardián sin que Reborn lo incitara. Hibari había estado dando vueltas por la clase de Tsuna antes de la salida. Yamamoto y Smoking Bomb usualmente protegen ambos lados de Tsuna, bloqueando la vista de cualquier bully, pero hoy, Hibari frunce el ceño a los dos herbívoros para que se alejen del pajarito, así pueden hablar a solas.

Interesante. Reborn salta en el hombre de Tsuna al mismo tiempo que Tsuna le reafirma a Smoking Bomb que Hibari no era un peligro. Smoking Bomb gruño, pero se queda de guarda en la blanca puerta mientras que Yamamoto le dio una fría sonrisa a Hibari y puso una mano tranquilizadora en el brazo de Tsuna antes de acompañar a Smoking Bomb.

Hibari mira a Reborn y se encoge de hombros. Así que la presencia de "niños" era aceptable para él entonces. Hm.

"Um… ¿E-entonces querías h-hablar conmigo s-sobre algo, H-Hibari-senpai?"

"Tú colgante."

La mandíbula de Tsuna cayó. "Quieres decir, ¿que lo sigues teniendo?"

"Tch," Hibari enseña un colgante en forma de ala con una pluma grabada debajo del cuello de su camisa.

"W-wow, yo… yo no pensé… g-gracias—"

"No gastes tu tiempo en tediosos agradecimientos, pajarito. Odio la charla innecesaria. Sólo estoy aquí para informarte que tu _amuleto_ sí ayudo a mi equipo admirablemente cuando estaba mordiendo miserables herbívoros hasta la muerte más temprano. Tienes mis agradecimientos. Como paga, no te morderé hasta la muerte la próxima vez que llegues tarde a clases. Sólo una vez."

Tsuna se sonroja y comienza a tartamudear.

"Quieto. O cambiare mi opinión," Hibari se queja mientras se da la vuelta.

"Yo… yo sé que no te gusta, pero, ¡gracias de todos modos! De verdad, ¡gracias! Estoy… ¡estoy muy feliz de que haya ayudado!"

Hibari se detuvo al final del pasillo, pero dio un pequeño asentimiento de reconocimiento. Por un momento, Reborn piensa que vio una_ sonrisa, _sin embargo superficial, un raro signo en una criatura como Kyouya Hibari. Pero luego el prefecto desaparece.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno… tienes algunas dignas conexiones después de todo, Dame-Tsuna…" murmullo Reborn, "¿e ibas a decir que le diste un colgante a Hibari, hm?"

"¡Ow, ow, ow! ¡Ese es mi cabello!"

"Lo sé."

"Mou, Reborn, eres muy malo," Tsuna se quejó. "Nunca preguntaste. Pasó hace mucho tiempo."

"Dime," él bajo y transformó a Leon en una pistola, haciendo un show cliqueando el gatillo.

Para este momento, Tsuna rodo sus ojos en vez de gritar. Y aún de alguna manera, es tan divertido para Reborn.

Tsuna se agacho para que estén casi al nivel de los ojos.

"Tenía ocho años y era molestado cuando él me salvó y yo quería agradecerle, así que le di un colgante, pero estaba tan asustado de dárselo directamente, así que se lo envié y nunca lo llevaba, así que pensé que lo odiaba." Tsuna terminó con una sonrisa suave. "No puedo creer que lo mantuvo todo este tiempo… usualmente las personas sólo…"

Los ojos de Reborn se estrechan y Leon prácticamente pide una persona para disparar. "¿Usualmente…?"

"Ah, bueno, ellos usualmente sólo los tiran. O los rompen. No soy tan bueno haciéndolos—"

"Entonces son unos estúpidos. Agradece que no estás asociado con ellos ahora."

"_... ¿De verdad?"_

Tsuna se congeló, sus emociones expuestas y vulnerables para que Reborn las diseccione. Reborn deseo poder atrapar a cada alma que haya dañado a este chico y así romperlos de la misma manera en que ellos rompieron los colgantes de Tsuna.

Lentamente, Reborn metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó su propio colgante. "De verdad."

Él pone el colgante de nuevo. No es declarar lealtad. No lo es. Él solo está consolando a un Cielo apenas armado, uno verdadero. Cualquiera lo haría. Es el instinto básico de una llama.

Pero luego Tsuna se estira, sus dedos simplemente rozan el pequeño brazo de Reborn con un suave toque antes de que Tsuna lo retire y murmura un silencioso agradecimiento.

El brazo de Reborn se siente frio cuando salta de nuevo al hombro de Tsuna. Él no se deja anhelar. Su pacificado es tan pesado como el colgante en su bolsillo._ Él no puede._

0

Una vez, existió una mujer que podía ver los corazones de las personas. Si un alma lloraba por dentro, ella fue maldecida a escucharlo y no poder hacer nada. Si un alma estaba amargada y enojada, pero caminando con una cara mentirosa pero sonriente, se vio obligada a escucharla, verla y no hacer nada.

_¿Por qué las personas esconden lo que hay en su corazón? _se preguntó._ ¿Por qué si están sufriendo pretenden estar felices?_

Desearía poder ser feliz por ellos. Desearía poder tomar sus agujeros y rupturas y llenarlos con mis propios pedazos.

Pero por dios, los humanos no pueden tomar el dolor de otra alma. Sólo pueden ver y tratar de ayudar todo lo que puedan.

_¿Y si pudieras tomar la carga de otro humano? ¿Si pudieras aliviar el dolor de los que amabas?_ una voz preguntó detrás de ella, _¿qué darías a cambio?_

La mujer volteo a ver al hombre con una máscara de cuadros que surgió de las sombras, su sonrisa era tan escalofriante como la nieve. Pero ella estaba demasiada emocionada para estar asustada.

_Lo que sea,_ dijo ella. _Quiero ayudarlos a todos_.

El hombre enmascarado sólo se inclinó y le dijo. _Tu precio durará cientos de generaciones. Todos tus niños sufrirán por ser amables. O se volverán crueles para no sufrir. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?_

_Sí_, ella asintió, loca por las sinfonías y sinfonías de agonía que ha escuchado durante años acabarán, _por favor, sí._

_Cada vez que le ofrezcas a alguien un fragmento de corazón de tu propio corazón, perderás tu vida. Serás víctima de la enfermedad. Tu corazón se encogerá y se derrumbará._

_No me importa_, ella respondió. _Nada por parar la agonía en las sinfonías._

_Demasiado amable,_ El hombre de la máscara a cuadros agitó la mano._ ¡Pero hay más! Si ellos no aceptan tus fragmentos, sentirás como si te hubieran apuñalado. Cicatrices se formaran en tu pecho por cada rechazo, cada vez que tus fragmentos son destrozados en más fragmentos. Una cicatriz para cada uno. Ellos nunca sanarán._

_Por supuesto_, concordó._ Cualquier cosa por parra de ver colores siendo arruinados por otros colores._

_Tan noble_, el hombre de la máscara a cuadros inclinó su máscara. _Y sin embargo, lo más terrible de todo, debes mutilarte para arrancar cada fragmento de corazón. Debes llorar la misma cantidad de lágrimas que el alma para la que es creada hará en su vida. Sangrarás la misma cantidad que ellos sangraran en su vida. Experimentarás su dolor en tus sueños y enfermedades. Sufrirás para que ellos sufran menos_.

_Si se sienten menos agobiados, lo haré,_ ella prometió. Cualquier cosa para parar de intentar tocar los corazones de las personas para sanarlos, pero en su lugar, causarles más dolor.

_Y si no cumples con esta cuota. Tu descendiente seguirá viendo corazones. Seguirán haciendo fragmentos. Seguirán avanzando hasta que su descendiente más fuerte tenga suficiente voluntad para ayudarme a cambio. Ellos volverán a mí. ¿Es esto lo que quieres?_

Loca por todo el dolor que podía oír en el mundo, ella dijo _sí._

Dicen que sus lágrimas se volvieron sangre en un mes porque ella hizo tantos colgantes y no tenía más corazón para dar. Dicen que estaba tan enojada que el hombre de la máscara a cuadros tuvo que engendrar un hijo con ella para cumplir la promesa y continuar la línea. Dicen que cuando ella finalmente dio su último trozo de corazón, su cuerpo cayó hecho polvo y fuego y nunca volvió.

Eso es por lo que no debes dar todo tu corazón, niño. Eso es por lo que necesitamos mantener algunos trozos para ti.

No te pierdas a ti mismo, niño. No ames demasiado. O te convertirás en polvo y llamas al final, ¿me lo prometes?

0

Tsuna lo prometió.

Pero era la clase de promesa que no podía mantener.

.

.

.

(1) En la versión original dice "_ his hyper intuition is going off..."_ que es algo así como si estuviera corriendo/funcionando, para mejor comprención lo deje en_ se lo dijera._

(2) La oración términa con "_on behalf _of him" que es, en nombre de él, pero dejarlo hacía demasiada confusa la oración.

(3) El texto original era _"when you sleep, gasp, how scandalous of you. __Very bold."_ el _jadea_ esta dentro de la oración, pero creo que Reborn contesto al ruido que hizo. Así que separe la frase de Reborn y agregue un_ él._

(4) La oración tenía la palabra "hero-worship." que es como _culto_ al héroe, lo que yo tome como _admiración_ al héroe.

(5) "air-headed" es una palabra que en inglés quiere decir algo como, tonto/despistado, pero como Tsuna se ofende elegí el tonto. :u


	2. Piezas del corazón

"... me he hecho demasiado suave," Dijo Reborn lentamente.

Su audiencia consiste en las formas de Tsuna durmiendo, Leon, los niños y el maldito

pacificador alrededor de su cuello. Tsuna se presenta tan dócil como un cordero esponjoso, sin darse cuenta de la muerte manifestada prácticamente en el cuerpo de un bebé, lista para matar a Tsuna en cualquier momento si así lo desea. El uso del cliché era una metáfora por sí misma, es otro signo de la enfermedad que aqueja a Reborn. Este estúpido corazón suyo nunca parará de doler y si él pudiera arrancar ese inútil músculo y aplastarlo, lo haría.

(Algún día, se comería esas palabras, cuando aprendiera que eran los colgantes en realidad.)

Leon solo lame la mano de Reborn en desacuerdo. Si Colonello estuviera aquí, diría que es triste que un camaleón, sobre todas las cosas, tiene más empatía que Reborn. Luego Reborn le dispararía. Honestamente, utilizaría algo para disparar. Cualquier cosa que le recuerde lo que es. Un hitman. Y por qué es lo que es.

(Aburrimiento. Diversión. La facilidad de desbloquear un gatillo, el pasado que juró olvidar.)

Un suave murmullo de Tsuna dejó a Reborn con ganas poder abrir el cráneo de su estudiante y descubrir qué es lo que lo hace funcionar. Especialmente cuando Tsuna tira y se gira así, como si se estuviera ahogando en tierra firme y nadie pudiera sacarlo. Pero luego el mocoso se queja del movimiento y, aún dormido, acerca inconscientemente a I-pin y Lambo hacia él.

Reborn frunce el ceño.

Necesita distanciarse. Ser más cruel. Algún día Tsuna será el Décimo. Algún día, Tsuna cambiará, como todos lo hacen cuando entran al mundo de la mafia.

Tsuna no será así para siempre. Reborn estará afuera de su vida antes de que él pueda ver al suave Tsuna que conoce encerrado en favor de una distante crueldad.

0

Algo cayó de las mejillas de Tsuna y trato de dispersarlo. Pero la humedad seguía cayendo sobre su cara como si fuera una cicatriz. Sonaba aterrador, el cuento sobre la mujer y el hombre de la máscara de cuadros. Tsuna no supo porque por momentos, pensó que era la mujer. Ardiendo. Siendo olvidada por toda su familia.

Miro hacia abajo, hacía el corazón naranja ardiendo y flotando sobre su propio pecho, imaginando que el fuego lo engullía a él, y le dieron escalofríos.

"No vas a quemarte, niño." Abuelita lo tomó de la frente, su expresión cambió de una suave a una dura, "No si puedo ayudarte. ¡Así deja de pensar en esa clase de cosas!"

"P-pero," Tsuna se frota su frente, "T-tú dijiste que si n-nosotros dábamos mucho de n-nuestro corazón, ¡nos quemamos!"

"Sólo si eres lo suficientemente estúpido para dar todo tu corazón. Lo que no va a pasar. Mantén todo lo que puedas de tu corazón, como me lo prometiste. De otra manera, puedes olvidarte de aprender cómo hacer colgantes. Le diré a tu madre exactamente cómo hacemos colgantes y ella te detendrá cada vez que lo intentes".

"¡Ah!" Tsuna negó furiosamente con su cabeza. No quería que eso pasará. Tenía que hacer un colgante a mamá, incluso si dolía. Nana lloraba mucho internamente cada vez que pensaba que nadie escucharla. Algunas veces, Tsuna escucha esas canciones mientras dormía. Abandonadas. Buscando a Papá.

Él creía que podía entender una parte de por qué la mujer quería hacer colgantes. Para ignorar las tristes canciones de los corazones de los otros tendría que quedarse sorda. Tsuna no quería vivir así.

Los ojos de Abuelita se ablandaron y suspiro. "Ven aquí, niño." Abrió sus brazos.

Cuando Tsuna ve su fragmento de corazón brillar, a pesar de la luz que lo rodeaba, él sube a la cama y vacilante se inclina contra ella. Abuelita lo acerca; ella huele a líquidos de hospital y a menta. La menta le recuerda a Nana y ahora puede ver cómo es que Abuelita está relacionada a ella.

"Esas llama que hay alrededor de tu corazón… son como mi brillo… ¿vez? Inofensivo. Solo aparecen cuando estás determinado a hacer algo. Lo suficientemente determinado como para arriesgar tu corazón. No te lastimaran"

"¡P-pero…!"

Abuelita soltó una risa tan fuerte que Tsuna se sorprende de que la habitación no sé mueva. "Imagino que la luz y el fuego puede ser aterrador para una cosa pequeña, ¿huh? No te preocupes. ¡Cuando tenía tu edad y vi un rayo rodear mi corazón, me caí de la cama y termine con una cicatriz en el codo! ¡Pero mira! Incluso si tus flamas y tú corazón están cerca de ti, no sé sienten calientes, ¿vez? Perfectamente a salvo. Son tus flamas y tu corazón. No van a lastimarte o a nadie que te importe."

Ahora que la respiración de Tsuna es normal, las llamas naranjas de su corazón se ven algo lindas. Casi tan brillante como los corazones de Ryohei y Kyoko. Pero más cálido. Confortante. Ya no escucha el tono burlón de las llamas. Sólo un miedo cuidadoso que reconoce como suyo. Sus emociones. Sus miedos y esperanzas.

Tsuna se vuelve acomodar en los brazos de Abuelita, murmurando un "gracias". Ella no dice nada para responder eso. Ella ya lo sabe.

"¿Aún quieres hacer colgantes?"

Aún quería, por lo que asintió en su hombro.

"No te detendré," susurro en sobre su cabeza. "Has heredado la obstinación de tu abuelo Ogata y la ingenuidad de tu madre. Maldición, incluso tienes mi estúpida compasión. Una maldición familiar, eso es. Pero estaré aquí para recordarte que tienes que estar bien. Te gritarte si no lo estás. Te lo prometo."

Tsuna no entendió a qué se refería, pero pudo escuchar el trozo de corazón de Abuelita tararear una gentil canción de cuna, como para tranquilizarlo y por primera vez, se sintió seguro con otra persona además de Nana.

"No serás como esa mujer…" Abuelita susurro, "Juro que mantendré seguro tu corazón."

0

Ignorar a Tsuna (ser cruel) debería ser fácil.

Reborn no respondió a las divagaciones ociosas de Tsuna en la mañana, excepto por un educado "Buenos días" y "Ve a la escuela". Tampoco miraba a Tsuna, confiando en sus instintos adivinar el humor de Tsuna. Parecía confundido al inicio, incluso viéndose preocupado cuando miraba a Reborn, pero él se sacudía cualquiera de las inseguridades de Tsuna. Debería ser fácil, pero Reborn tiene que morder su lengua cada vez que brota un comentario sarcástico en respuesta de todo de lo que hace Tsuna. Otra parte de él se preguntaba cuánto tiempo ha estado así, tan ansioso de burlarse y obtener una reacción de Tsuna a cada oportunidad.

Será más fácil de esta manera, cuando tengan que separarse, si Reborn fuerza una civil-pero-distante relación de trabajo entre ellos. Como quitarse una venda, mejor que sea rápido y doloroso a sufrir lentamente.

Excepto que de pronto se da cuenta que sus ojos siguen a Tsuna todo el tiempo cuando Tsuna no es consciente de ello. Él sólo está siendo un tutor diligente. Necesita estar informado de todo. Un guardián temporal hasta que el chico reúna a sus guardianes. No hay nada raro en eso. Pero él sabe muy bien que nunca vio a Dino tan de cerca y tiene ganas de gritar cuando casi se ríe cada vez que Tsuna habla del nuevo videojuego mientras pasan por la tienda porque la reacciones de su estudiante siempre prueban traer alguna especie de respuesta de él y se supone nadie puede ser el Hitman más grande del mundo así.

Maldición. Reborn frunció el ceño. Lo que lo rompía desde adentro. No le importaba. Esto es solo una manera de lidiar con tendencia y pasar el tiempo hasta el final de esta maldición (si es que había uno) y nada más.

Él continúo así por el resto de la semana. Para entonces, Tsuna se dio cuenta de la fría actitud de Reborn y que lo había escondido detrás de la educación de Reborn. Lo que Tsuna escondía detrás de esa conversación sobre el colgante con Hibari. Tsuna aún le sonreía (lo que hacía querer a Reborn gritar que Tsuna es un idiota amable) pero él ya no ve a Reborn a los ojos. Sólo al pacificador.

Smoking Bomb y Yamamoto notaron la distancia de Reborn e intentaron llenar los días de Tsuna con bulliciosa plática. Smoking Bomb, ciertamente, respetaba a Reborn lo suficiente como para no sugerir que Reborn estaba maltratando Tsuna de alguna manera, aun así sus acciones son más cuidadosas y cerradas cuando le hablaba. Fumaba más alrededor de Reborn, mirándolo cuidadosamente. Reborn casi quiere burlarse de él. El mocoso era demasiado amateur como para leerlo a él sobre todas las personas.

Yamamoto, por su parte, no es cuidadoso acerca de mostrar su malestar del todo. Mira a Reborn con ojos filosos, se acerca a Tsuna y se asegura de siempre caminar entre ellos cuando Reborn aún ignora otra cuestión sobre Tsuna.

Usualmente esto distrae a Tsuna, pero no hoy. Tsuna empuja su cabeza desde abajo del brazo de Yamamoto y dice lentamente, "... Hey Reborn… ¿hice algo que… te molesto?"

"¡¿Qué?!" prácticamente explotó Smoking Bomb. "¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡El Décimo es perfecto! ¡No podrías haber hecho nada que moleste a Reborn!"

"Claro," Yamamoto puso a Tsuna más cerca. "El bebé sólo está teniendo un mal día, ¿no es así?" Yamamoto miro a Reborn, como incitándolo a contradecirlo.

Por un momento, Reborn considero su respuesta. Podría ser frío. Insultar a Tsuna. Eso definitivamente crearía distancia. No. No. Tsuna sigue siendo un frágil cielo. Necesita más auto-confianza. Podría ignorar esto, como siempre, pero Yamamoto exhibía más intentos-asesinos que normalmente e incluso Smoking Bomb parecía cuidadoso a pesar de que Reborn tuviera el 'honorable' título del querido tutor del Décimo. Disonancia entre Reborn y los guardianes no sería bueno porque...

León muerde el cuello de Reborn y él no frunce el ceño. Estaba dudando. Jodidamente dudando. Él no hace eso. No con una presa.

"No es nada," apenas suelta. "Tú no has hecho nada."

"O-oh… ya veo… b-bueno, me alegra," Tsuna tartamudeos poco convencido. Reborn prácticamente puede sentir los hombros de Tsuna caer y casi se arrepiente (excepto porque él nunca se arrepiente por nada) pero esto es necesario. Esto tiene que ser hecho.

Smoking Bomb rio nerviosamente, sin palabras, "¿ve, Décimo?" con una brillante sonrisa sólo reservada para su cielo mientras que Yamamoto se le queda viendo oscuramente a Reborn antes de llevar a Tsuna a la escuela de la mano y Reborn se fuerza a ver a Tsuna caminar lejos.

Esto es lo que quería. Lo que necesitaba.

Pero conforme Tsuna comienza a evitar la mirada de Reborn, piensa que siente el peso en su bolsillo más frío.

0

Los abrazos de su Abuelita eran cálidos y Tsuna jura que siente su trozo de corazón emitiendo un ruidoso coro de te-protegeré-siempre, como si su fragmento estuviera presionando una mano protectora sobre su cabeza. Es lindo. Algo tan reconfortante para algo tan pequeño… pero ¡espera…!

"¿Qué hay de ti, Abuelita?" Tsuna se aleja, mirando su fragmento de corazón alarmado. Tan pequeño. Apenas una astilla, de verdad. Como un clavo.

"¿Qué? ¿Está fea cosa?" señaló a su corazón. "No te preocupes por mí. Soy vieja. Viví mi vida."

"¡P-pero…!"

"No," lo fulmina con la mirada severamente, "¡Y no trates de arreglarlo! Cabe mi propia tumba y no voy a mentir sobre eso. Esto está roto," volvió apuntar a su trozo de corazón nuevamente, "es lo que debo por mi propia idiotez. Nada de lo que tu joven alma deba de preocuparse."

Su fragmento de corazón concordaba con estallidos de violines y el chasquido de cuerdas de un arpa. Tsuna quería destruir el sonido de dolor, pero no odia hacer nada más que quejarse.

"Tú… tú dijiste eso, Abuelita… pero ¿duele…?" Los rápidos ojos de la abuela seguían brillando. "No seas tonto. Estoy bien," mintió, ya que su corazón protesto con un fuerte chillido. Chirridos ocultos bajo el relámpago atronador que encubrían su fragmento de corazón. Su orquesta y su corazón han estado cayendo a pedazos durante años y Tsuna puede escuchar los instrumentos cansados gritando para que alguien los escuche. Sólo escuchar.

Y cuando miro a Abuelita ahora, la fuerte imagen que siempre interpreta frente a él y la imagen de Nana repentinamente se superponen sobre la solitaria (furiosa) pieza que se rompe en la cabeza de Tsuna y Tsuna—

"¿Oh? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué lloras, niño?" pregunta, un poco preocupada antes de relajarse "¿Decidiste cambiar de opinión acerca de hacer colgantes?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza. "No… yo puedo…yo puedo escucharte, abuelita."

Se detiene. Riendo. "Disparates—"

"Puedo escucharte," Tsuna protestó, "Y estas sola," su canción empezó a silenciarse, "duele, de verdad lo hace, y lo siento, Abuelita. Siento que hacer colgantes te ponga triste."

Los ojos de abuelita se agrandan. "Niño…"

"¡p-pero estoy aquí a-ahora! ¡Y por lo menos, puedo escuchar! ¡Haré lo mejor que pueda! No lo entenderé siempre y probablemente te haré sentir más triste porque quiero intentar hacer colgantes también. No lo ves, abuelita, ¡pero a mamá le encanta tu colgante! Ella lo llama su tesoro y cuando su corazón se entristece, tu colgante la anima. ¡Lo sé! Mamá se entristece mucho últimamente... así que también quiero animarla. Al igual que tú. Creo que... algo así, bueno, ¡no es "tontería"!

Su corazón es tan silencioso que Tsuna teme que se haya quedado mudo para siempre. No hay nada peor que el silencio de un corazón, nada más que el color del blanco (la muerte). Pero luego Tsuna oye las ligeras melodías de cuerdas de violín que están acomodándose de nuevo en su lugar y la flauta triste que escuchó por primera vez, desde su primer encuentro con la abuela, regresaba como una melodía tímida y llena de dudas.

"¿…Abuelita…?"

Ella no levanta la cabeza pero sus brazos lo rodean y Tsuna siente que sus hombros se mojan, pero eso está bien, porque cuando ella se ríe, esta vez, la flauta de su corazón se ríe con ella.

"Definitivamente es una tontería..." susurra, "pero tal vez no siempre sea algo malo."

0

"¿... Dónde está Tsuna?" Reborn le pregunto a Nana. Él ha estado manteniendo su distancia pero mirando el proceso de Tsuna a través de cámaras y lugares altos. Disparando balas de la última voluntad cuando era necesario. Dando lecturas cortas. Nada más.

Pero Tsuna se las arregló para evitar su mirada. Reborn trato de no preguntarse qué más Tsuna estaba escondiéndole. (Como los colgantes y de donde mierda Tsuna saca el tiempo para hacerlos.) Ellos no han estado hablando más allá de un saludo matutino. Usualmente intenta invitar a Reborn a jugar videojuegos con él y los niños, pero Reborn siempre se niega. Estos días, Tsuna no sé molesta en preguntar y Reborn aprieta sus dientes por la falta que siente.

"Ah, fue a comprar algunas cosas para mí a la tienda," Nana dijo. "Deberías acompañarlo, Reborn. Si lo evitas por demasiado tiempo, ¡te arrepentirás!"

Reborn se tensa por la perceptible re-marcación de Nana, pero ella sonríe inocentemente hacia él.

"…No lo estoy evitando," remarca; su orgullo no dejará que tales acusaciones manchen su reputación. "le estoy dando su espacio. Espacio para crecer."

Nana sólo se ríe. Y corta un apio con más fuerza. "Tsu-kun… ha tenido mucho espacio. De verdad, demasiado. Él ha crecido todo lo que puede, sólo."

Reborn fruncido el ceño y peleó con la urgencia de sostener el colgante en su bolsillo.

Fue a la tienda. No para ver a Tsuna, por supuesto. Necesita café y nadie en la casa Sawada parece beber nada además de té.

Si paso que decidió dar una vuelta al parque para ver una familiar cabellera, entonces sólo Leon podía acusarlo, pero su compañero sólo se queda en silencio.

Tsuna está sentado en los columpios, mirando a ese extraño (peligroso, los instintos de Reborn aclaman) colgante de su abuelita, sosteniéndolo cuidadosamente por su cadena. Ambos, el trozo y el columpio, se mueven al mismo tiempo, como si el fragmento poseyera el alma del mismo viento. Era tonto pensar en eso.

"... No sé qué hacer…" creé escuchar a Tsuna susurrar y Reborn quiere eliminar a cualquier cosa que ponga ese tono vulnerable en su voz.

"¿... de qué sirven, de todos modos…?" Tsuna continúa, haciendo un ademán hacía algo que Reborn no puede ver. "¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo si él no quiere ser ayudado…?" sus dedos se juntaron en un rezo desesperado, "creo que soy inútil después de todo… lo siento, Abuelita. Te prometí que no haría esto, pero sigo haciéndolo y nunca ayuda a nadie y, a veces, deseo no poder verlos nunca más, porque entonces no sabría que necesitan ser arreglados pero ¡no puedo saber…!"

Reborn frunce el ceño. Sus pies se mueven antes de que se pudiera detener, excepto—

"Así que tú eres Tsunayoshi Sawada, el Décimo Vongola. Actualmente, estás rankeado como el número uno en la mafia por carecer de la ambición y el número uno por no poder negar la solicitud de un niño ", engaña a un niño pequeño, envuelto en una bufanda larga y con un libro demasiado grande para su tamaño. Ranking Fuuta. Reborn frunce el ceño. ¿Ranking Fuuta busca protección de la familia Vongola?

Tsuna parpadeo viendo al niño. Confundido. "Um… ¿sí? ¿C-cómo sabes…?"

"Soy ranking Fuuta. Gusto en conocerte," chilla feliz. Aunque su frente se arruga rápidamente. "Hmmm. Tú también… estás rankeado número uno en… ¿curar el corazón de las per—?"

"Espera, ¿¡Cómo sabes eso?!" Tsuna se levantó rápidamente, lo más pálido que Reborn lo ha visto nunca. Reborn tiene a León convertido en una pistola y escanea el lugar silenciosamente. Ranking Fuuta puede ser un niño, pero la mafia aprecia a los asesinos jóvenes. Debería saber.

Fuuta inclinó su cabeza, haciendo un puchero. "Puedo rankear todo en el mundo."

"¿Eh…? ¿Rankear? No lo entiendo…"

"Algo como… las comidas favoritas de Tsuna-nii están rankeadas como: primero las hamburguesas de carne, ¡seguido de cualquier cosa hecha por Nana Sawada!"

"¡Wow! ¡Eso es cierto! Pero, ¿cómo…?

"Y los peores miedos de Tsuna-nii son, número uno: quedarte sólo y número dos: que rechaze—"

"Eso es muy lindo, definitivamente te creo ahora, ¡por favor, detente!"

"Pero—"

"Mira, es muy sorprendente que puedas hacer esto… es sólo que… preferiría que no escuchar mis rankings tan alto," La voz de Tsuna empezó a temblar. "Um. Gracias, ¿creó? ¡Estoy honestamente sorprendido de que puedas hacer esto!"

Fuuta parecía estático antes de responder. "¡Sabía que era lo correcto venir a ti para protección! ¡Eres perfecto! ¡A pesar de que estas rankeado último como el mafioso más físicamente fuerte! ¡Tus guardianes están en la cima de los ranks como los más fuertes…!"

"¿G-guardianes?"

Maldición. Reborn tal vez debería hacer algo de control de información. Si Tsuna se da cuenta que sus aliados no solo están siendo reclutados sino que siendo asignados como guardián para protegerlo, porque Tsuna es el tipo de idiota que no quiere personas que arriesguen su vida por él—

Pero antes de que Reborn pudiera intervenir, varios hombres en traje salieron por entre los arbustos, gritando "¡Ahí está! ¡Ranking Fuuta!"

Ellos llevan pistolas y lentes de sol oscuros (algo cool, pero oscurece la mayoría de su visión. Idiotas) y había cerca de una docena de ellos, elevándose sobre el niño en el parque.

"¡N-no, no iré con ustedes!" Fuuta inmediatamente se escondió detrás de Tsuna y los ojos de Tsuna rápidamente cayeron en sus armas y ve al otro niño en el parque.

Sus labios temblaron por un momento, el momento en que Reborn se preparaba para disparar la bala de la última voluntad a su estudiante, antes de que los ojos de Tsuna repentinamente se volvieran más como calmados (como una flama) y gritara, "¡AYUDA! ¡Aquí hay pedófilos!"

Señaló salvajemente al hombre saliendo de los lados.

Instantáneamente, todos los padres comenzaron a llamar a la policía o cargaron a sus niños a un lugar seguro y Tsuna tira de Fuuta de la mano, escondiéndose de ellos en el edificio más cercano que pudo encontrar. Reborn los siguió de cerca, sin ser visto, impaciente por sacar a los sicarios que siguen desde atrás a Tsuna y Fuuta, pero sabiendo que no puede porque esta es otra oportunidad de aprendizaje para Tsuna y Reborn no animará este sentimiento, ¡maldita sea!

Pero ver como Tsuna instintivamente cubre a Fuuta con su cuerpo, como Tsuna busca posibles salidas con sus ojos. Parte de eso es prácticamente, como correr de los bullies pero parte de eso parece ser instinto. Instintivo, como cuando Tsuna esquivo las dinamitas la primera vez que conoció a Smoking Bomb, Y como Tsuna evitó el veneno de Bianchi cuando la vio por primera vez...

Casi como cuando está en modo de la última voluntad. No hay flamas. No, sólo es que Tsuna es más cuidadoso que lo que los reportes proponen. Su Híper-intuición es mejor que la mayoría de los candidatos, casi como la de Reborn, excepto que Tsuna siempre la usa para las personas que están tratando de lastimarlo.

El agarre de Reborn en su arma es tan fuerte que puede sentir la forma de la pistola en sus dedos.

"... creo que se fueron…" Tsuna no sé relajó pero continúa caminando con Fuuta, manteniendo un ojo en las salidas.

Fuuta sostuvo su libro más cerca de él, eres pegado a la tierra. "Van a regresar… siempre lo hacen…"

"¿¡Q-Quienes, quienes son ellos?! ¿¡Qué quieren de ti?!" Tsuna comenzó a temblar. "¡Tú eres sólo un niño!"

Fuuta sólo lo miró con una sonrisa que Reborn reconoció en todos los niños recogidos de la mafia. "Mis rankings."

"… ¿Eh? Pero… no entiendo…"

"Si conoces las debilidades y virtudes de las familias rivales, puedes pelear contra ellos mejor. Venderlos con facilidad," Fuuta recita obedientemente, sin notar que tan rápido Tsuna se puso pálido o como los dedos de Tsuna tiemblan mientras que aprieta los puños. "Debería saber. Mis rankings habían sido vendidos al más sangriento Mafioso antes…"

"P-pero, eso es sólo… ¡eso es horrible!" Tsuna cao hacia atrás. "¿¡Así que ellos te han estado persiguiendo toda tu vida!?"

"Bueno, me mantenían en una habitación la mayoría del tiempo—"

"¡Eso es incluso peor! ¡Todo porque no puedes evitar ver lo que ves! Esos… esos…. ¡imbéciles! ¡No vas a regresar ahí!" Tsuna camina con un enojo que Reborn nunca ha visto antes. Es diferente de la vez que él trato de para a Yamamoto de saltar. Hay un miedo en los ojos de Tsuna. El tipo de temor que no es trivial sino desesperado y personal.

Pero, ¿personal cómo?

Reborn rueda sus ojos. Ha empezado a ver que todavía hay mucho que él no sabe sobre su estudiante y está empezando a molestarlo. Sus fuentes de información se suponen que deben ser minuciosos y esto podría ser vital para el entrenamiento de Tsuna. Un hombre menor podría dudar de sí mismo, insistir que todos tienen inseguridades y Tsuna es tan inocente como para tener secretos, pero Reborn no puede quitarse este estúpido sentimiento y tal vez si Reborn descubre este secreto podrá dejar de sentir está clase de cosas sobre su estudiante enteramente.

"…Yo…" La voz de Fuuta es pequeña, "¿D-de verdad?"

"¡Sí! Sí, estoy seguro que Mama," Tsuna se equivoca, llamándola 'mama' en vez de 'mamá', "Te dejará quedarte con nosotros. Puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras."

"Yo… ¡estoy de verdad agradecido! Juro que no seré mucho problema, les daré mis rankings todos los días—"

La sonrisa de Tsuna calló y de pronto se arrodilló frente a Fuuta. No exactamente al nivel de sus ojos, un poco más abajo, y en parte Reborn quería levantar a Tsuna de nuevo porque Tsuna nunca debería arrodillarse.

"Hey…" Tsuna dijo amablemente, "No necesitas hacer eso. Sólo si tú quieres. Pero no necesitas dar nada a cambio, ¿okey? A veces… a veces las personas quieren ayudarte porque es lo correcto. Y a veces el resto del mundo olvida como hacer eso. Pero tú no necesitas pagarme nada. Tienes una buena cualidad. Úsalo como tú quieras usarlo. No como alguien más quiera."

Los dedos de Reborn se perdieron de la Leon-pistola y en un suspiro, la ciudad parece quedarse callada. Ningún carro se mueve. Ni siquiera los árboles o el viento. Todo lo que Reborn puede ver es la flama en los tristes ojos de Tsuna, parpadeando como manchas de sangre en el pavimento.

En un suspiro, Reborn casi se pregunta si así es como un mafioso amable se vería, tan amable que él sangraría desde adentro...

No. No Tsuna. Nunca. Las palabras de Tsuna están llenas de notable dolor y Reborn odia no saber. Es mejor para Tsuna convertirse en el jefe más cruel del mundo que ser lastimado.

Pero conforme Fuuta comienza a llorar y salta tacleando a Tsuna con un abrazo y Tsuna cae al piso, no sabe qué hacer, Reborn se pregunta… ¿En verdad es eso?

Suficientemente seguro, a la cena, Reborn ve a Fuuta llevando un colgante con forma de globo y tallado con un pluma en la superficie. Fuuta se ve tan feliz al lado de Tsuna que Reborn frunce el ceño.

Esa noche, cuando Tsuna y los niños juntarse entre videojuegos y libros para colorear, Reborn roba un control para la sorpresa de Tsuna.

"Muévete, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn gruñe, "No puedo quedarme viéndote jugar con una técnica así de terrible."

Esto es un error (Sólo este). No debería hacer esto (Sólo una vez). ¿Por qué está jugando videojuegos con el futuro Décimo?

Pero la sonrisa de Tsuna, la real esta vez, ahuyenta todas sus preocupaciones.

0

"¿Conoces el dicho en inglés, 'cruz en el corazón, o sino que me muera'?"(1)

Un temblor recorrió la espina dorsal de Tsuna, porque las palabras se sentían tan familiares. ¿Una vieja canción de cuna tal vez? ¿Una canción que su mamá solía cantarle?

Abuelita negó con su cabeza. "Lo harás."

0

El día que se suponía que Dino iba a llegar y examinó a los posibles Guardianes de Tsuna, Reborn encontró un frasco lleno de fragmentos escondido en una caja de zapatos en el closet de Tsuna. Él inicialmente colocó nuevas (extras) cámaras y micrófonos en toda la casa porque aunque Dino era un estudiante formado y la familia Chiavarone tenía una alianza con la Vongola, uno nunca sabe cuándo la lealtad puede cambiar. Además, Reborn necesitaba recordarse a sí mismo que es mejor ser cuidadoso que lamentarse. Ha estado siendo muy indulgente últimamente. Débil. Un hitman se prepara por todo, incluso para sus viejos estudiantes.

El frasco está escondido en una caja de zapatos, marcado como 'frágil, tratar con cuidado'. La caja en sí está escondida envueltos debajo de hakamas y peluches por lo que Reborn anota mentalmente que molestaría a Tsuna después (pero después recuerda que él está tratando de mantener distancia y desecha esa nota).

Naturalmente, Reborn quiere saber lo que su estudiante está desesperado por esconder. Ignora la parte de él que quiere preguntar a Tsuna sobre de la caja primero y ver su reacción en segunda malo.

Incluso Leon parece en desacuerdo, pegando su lengua en los dedos de Reborn en un intento de detenerlo.

Pero Reborn sólo calla a Leon y suspira, "Soy su tutor, pero soy un hitman también. No podemos permitirnos tener cualquier lugar ciego con nuestros objetivos."

Leon solo refunfuña y se da la vuelta. Reborn frunce el ceño ante la acción de su compañero pero abre la caja de zapatos de todos modos. Lo que lo detiene allí en una conmoción que es casi un Shock.

Fragmentos de vidrio. Muchos de ellos con diferentes formas picudas. Como piezas de un rompecabezas y heridas cristalizadas, todas reunidas en un solo lugar. La mayoría de ellas son del mismo color barro de los colgantes de Tsuna y cuando él toca algunos de los fragmentos por encima, ve gravados diferentes diseños de mariposas y perros. Él también ve algunos otros trozos mezclados, diferentes colores y diseños distintos a lo que Tsuna no haría normalmente, pero todo lo mismo, los hombros de Reborn tiemblan y tiene ganas de cazar hasta el último bastardo que mató a los colgantes de Tsuna de manera tan descuidada (como el deber de un tutor, por supuesto, nada más). Incluso ve desmoronarse el polvo del vidrio, brillando levemente como las brasas sobrantes y sabe que tiene que encontrar a esos pequeños bastardos...

La puerta se abre y Reborn escucha la familiar torpe arrogancia de su primer idiota estudiante.

"… ¿Reborn? ¿Estás aquí? La mama del décimo me mandó aquí, ¿así qué…?"

"¿Trajiste alguno de tus subordinados contigo?" Reborn demandó en vez de responder, sin esperar arriesgarse a que Dino cuente algo de Tsuna por accidente.

"¡Hey! ¡Romario está conmigo ahora! ¿No lo escuchaste? Quiero dejar una buena impresión a mi compañero estudiante."

"Hm." Cualquier buena impresión que Tsuna pueda obtener de Dino estará arruinada por la verdadera torpe naturaleza de Dino, Reborn supone. Dino es un idiota. Pero al menos él es alto. Reborn voltea a ver sus pequeñas manos y hacía el tarro que es centímetros más alto que él. Aun así. Es mejor tener un subordinado para hacer el trabajo por él.

"Dile a Romario que se acerque al closet. Necesito que baje algo a la cama de Tsuna."

Puede sentir la mirada de confusión que Dino y Romario se dan uno al otro, peor aun así, Romario se acerca al armario de Tsuna y toma el jarrón. Sus lentes de sol esconden sus ojos, pero su profundo ceño fruncido expone su confusión cuando mira los fragmentos. De todos modos coloca el frasco sobre la almohada de Tsuna, como le había pedido.

Reborn salta hacia abajo, asegurándose de caer sobre la cabeza de Dino. Él ríe mientras Dino se queja del dolor antes de unirse al frasco sobre la almohada.

Dino sobo su cabeza, Frunciendo el ceño. "Uh, no es que no esté acostumbrado a las cosas raras alrededor de ti, Reborn, oh por dios, no me dispares por favor," ruega cuando Leon se convierte en pistola.

Bien. El niño debe recordar quien está en deuda. "Corrector," Dino tose, Continuando como si no hubiera chillado como un niñito, "Sólo… ¿para qué es este jarrón?"

"¿Aún no has conocido a Tsuna?" Reborn cambia el tema. Mejor no decir nada de los colgantes aún. Quiere observar la reacción de Dino al regalo primero (porque Tsuna es la clase de idiota que probablemente hará unos para Dino tan pronto y lo conozca… a parte de otro para todos los otros subordinados de Chiavarone.)

"Nope. Vine directo aquí. Quiero que nuestro primer encuentro sea inesperado pero cool," Dino ríe a pesar de que Reborn reconoce la contemplativa mirada del jefe de los Chiavarone ahí. Mantener el encuentro inesperado y ver como el futuro décimo reacciona, evalúa su personaje basado en su capacidad de adaptarse a situaciones sorpresas. Dino ha tomado más costumbres paranoicas desde que se convirtió en jefe Chiavarone.

(Algún día, otra parte de Reborn suspira, será también Tsuna. Pero Reborn le dice a esa parte de él que se calle. Eso no le importa a él. Ese es el destino de todos los niños con sangre de la mafia. Necesita dejar de mimar a ese niño. Necesita ser más frío—)

"¿Oh?" Reborn sonríe. "¿Estás preparándote para cortejarlo? Es demasiada preocupación por un chico…"

"¡S-sólo estoy mostrando un p-poco de solidaridad!" Dino rio nerviosamente. "Cualquiera que sobreviva a ser entrenado por ti debe ser especial. Um. Porque eres el más grande hitman del mundo y todo," agrego rápido, para evitar ser disparado.

Reborn dispara de todos modos, sólo por el bien de los viejos tiempos. Además, el encuentro le había dejado un mal sabor de boca. Incluso Dino, con su tonta personalidad, es tema de política en el mundo de la mafia. Él está aquí para hacerse amigo de la potencial cabeza de la Vongola, estar en buenos términos y evaluar la utilidad de Tsuna para el futuro. Incluso si él no quiere admitirlo y Reborn sabe que es la manera en que el mundo bajo de Italia actúa, pero no puede evitar sentirse irritado sobre todo esto.

(¿Tsuna aprenderá a hacer esto también? ¿Evaluar seres humanos y su utilidad para la Vongola? ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate…! ¡No es de tu incumbencia!)

"¡Dios…!" Dino grita. "¡Tú eres tan espartano como siempre! ¿Qué clase de niño es el décimo entonces?" Reborn gira sus ojos. Sigue preguntando las mismas cosas, ¿huh? Observa la mirada sincera pero sería de Dino y se le recuerda, con irritación suficiente, a Tsuna y frunce el ceño. "Un idiota. Algo parecido a ti. Pero no."

Dino y Romario intercambian fruncidos confundidos. "¿A qué…?"

La puerta se abre otra vez y Tsuna entra corriendo a la habitación. "¡Reborn! Hay un montón de tipos raros alrededor de la casa—" se detuvo, mirando primero a Dino y luego a Romario, antes de que su mirada fallera en el frasco.

La cara de Tsuna se vuelve completamente pálida mientras que corre por el frasco.

Pero Reborn bloquea el camino de Tsuna. "Entonces, ¿hay algo especial en esos vidrios, Tsuna? ¿Alguna razón en particular por la que quieras esconderlo?"

Tsuna sí voltea a ver a Reborn, su mirada pasa rápido por Dino y Romario, antes de cerrar sus ojos y preguntar, "Lo siento. Probablemente debería presentarme, pero necesito hablar con Reborn primero. ¿Podrían esperar afuera un par de minutos?"

"¿Por qué?" Reborn lo reta, a pesar de que puede sentir que Tsuna quiere que esos pedazos en particular, permanezcan en secreto. Privado. Parte de él está también enojado porque Tsuna les está ordenando a Dino y a Romario que se vayan cuando Reborn los quiere aquí. Quiere evaluar sus reacciones hacia los colgantes de Tsuna.

(Tiene que ser frío. Necesita cortar su afecto desde raíz porque algún día Tsuna lo mirará de la misma manera en que Dino lo hace, con distante respeto y miedo y un pequeña pista de acusación y—)

"Para una conversación privada," Tsuna puso tal deslumbrante sonrisa que incluso Reborn siente un escalofrío en su columna.

"Hey, está bien. Me presentaré después, entonces," Dino asintió, tomando a Romario para esperar afuera de la puerta antes de que Reborn pueda interferir. Puede leer la tensión.

Cuando la puerta se azota una vez más, la sonrisa de Tsuna se disuelve. "Reborn, ¿dónde encontraste eso? No espera, ¿¡Por qué lo bajaste?! ¡Eso es privado!"

"Nada es privado para mí. Soy el más grande mafioso y tutor del mundo, ¿recuerdas? Tengo que saber todo sobre ti. Ahora, ¿Te importaría el significado detrás de este frasco…?" puso un extra intentos de matar en la última oración. La sutil pista de oscuridad que casi siempre garantiza una respuesta de sus objetivos.

"¡Ese no es el punto!" Tsuna le grita. Reborn gira sus ojos. Pensar que su estudiante tiene las pelotas para—

"¡Confiaba en ti! Si tú ves algo así escondido, ¡Entonces obviamente es privado y no sé supone que lo debas tocar!"

Este chico. "Tú estás cien años tarde para poder enseñarme sobre confianza y etiqueta. Soy tu tutor. Necesito saber todo sobre ti. ¿Qué tiene de especial este frasco? ¿Qué estás escondiendo?"

"¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con confianza!"

"Yo no confío," Reborn dijo antes de que pudiera retirar sus palabras. Si él fuera un hombre menor, él hubiera estos aplaudiendo sus manos sobre sus boca, pero en vez de eso se le queda viendo inmóvil a Tsuna, como si hubiera querido decir esas palabras todo este tiempo, sin imaginar la terrible ruptura que Reborn ve en la cara de Tsuna.

Leon mordía el hombro de Reborn, es desacuerdo y Reborn pelea contra la urgencia de darle un golpecito a su compañero en la cara. Él no hace esto. Él no deja que su boca hable por él. Él no tiene urgencia por borrar sus palabras o (siquiera decirlas), debería golpear a su estudiante en la frente y pretender que todo fue broma.

Tsuna no le creería y Reborn no es el tipo de persona que trivializa algo así que… es potencialmente mortal.

En la mafia, hay el ómerta y la regla de subordinación y lealtad y lazos de sangre, pero no hay confianza. No es algo de lo que un hitman sin famiglia pueda hablar. La confianza puede matarte. La confianza matara a Tsuna, si las observaciones Reborn sobre Futuro-Lambo son ciertas (Y lo son, el dolor no puede ser fingido) y Reborn no ha jurado alianza. Sólo está asegurándose que este Cielo sobreviva, incluso si—

"…Reborn…"

—Tsuna lo mira como eso.

"... la confianza no es algo que tu decidas dar o no," vino la suave (inesperada) respuesta, "Es algo que tú haces."

Reborn casi lo mira dos veces. Porque Tsuna no parece roto o dolido o defraudado. No, Tsuna parece… cansado.

De alguna manera eso duele de una manera que las otras cosas no lo harían.

"Hey, Reborn… sé que tienes secretos también. Me refiero, ¿quien de verdad cree que eres un bebé? ¿Cómo un bebé puede convertirse en el más grande hitman del mundo y ganar todas esas alternativas identidades que tú tienes? Yo podría preguntar. Pero no lo hago. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque confío en ti. Confío en que me lo dirás algún día, si sientes que puedes, o no lo harás. Te respeto lo suficiente como para dejarte sólo. Pero tú… cuando son mis secretos… No te importa en lo absoluto, ¿No es así? Sólo soy Dame-Tsuna. El candidato a Décimo. Tú quieres usar cualquier cosa para hacerme decir 'Sí' a la mafia. No te importa si tengo secretos o no. Eso no es confianza. Eso es… bulliar. Y yo… yo no quiero esto."

Reborn no balbucea. No siente que las gotitas de frío parecen adormecer su garganta o el peso entumecido en su bolsillo. Él sólo se deslumbra ante el mocoso, en Tsuna, mientras sus dedos tiemblan por un arma. (No le pide a Leon que cambie, pero Leon no cambiaría aunque lo pidiera entonces, ¿no?)

"¿Y a qué te refieres por eso, Tsuna?" pregunta mientras que sus pensamientos giran con re-evaluaciones. Esas sospechas de Tsuna, es cuando la maldición parece reescribirse realmente, así que nadie nunca pregunta o realmente se cuestiona sobre la idea de siete bebés siendo lo más fuertes de los seres humanos en el mundo. Ese error crítico que Reborn hizo y esto puede ser determinante para la sucesión del Décimo candidato. Nada de esto es el punto y Tsuna debe de estar hablando de otra cosa completamente diferente y Reborn… bueno… Reborn—

Él aprieta los puños. Odia no saber. Odia estar (sintiendo) así, lo que sea que sea esto y por un momento (un feo momento), él odia a Tsuna por hacerle… por hacerle esto.

Pero luego ve los labios de Tsuna temblar y por primera vez en años maldecido y no maldecido, siente el arrepentimiento arrastrándose por debajo de su lengua.

Tsuna se voltea a ver el lugar donde él siempre estudia cuando habla con Reborn, sobre el pacificador amarillo y sólo suspira.

"Nada. No importa. Olvida lo que dije."

Pero eso no es suficiente, Reborn quiere protestar. Dime qué es esto, quiere decir y de pronto no está seguro si sigue hablando sobre el frasco.

Está a punto de acabar la conversación, dirigirla a donde tenga sentido, cuando Tsuna atrapa sus ojos de nuevo con una firme mirada.

"Yo sólo… no te entiendo algunas veces. Quiero entenderte pero tú…" Tsuna niega con su cabeza y pasa una mano por su flequillo, "no hay punto si callas a tu corazón así, Reborn. ¿Cómo alguien puede ayudarte, si tú no los dejas?"

¿Qué…? ¿Por qué ninguna conversación con este niño toma sentido?

"¿Qué mierda se supone que eso signifique?" Reborn dice antes de que pudiera retirar sus palabras. Tsuna tenía ese efecto en las personas, Reborn noto. Hace que escupas tus pensamientos sin siquiera intentarlo. Reborn está enojado al notar que no es tan inmune como pensó que era.

Tsuna sólo niega con su cabeza, deslizando el frasco detrás de Reborn con tanta fuerza que Reborn casi cree que es el límite de su fuerza. Aquí, Reborn puede ver el enojo de Tsuna por primera vez.

Aun así Tsuna solo sonríe tristemente. Nuevamente cansado. "Nada, supongo." Mira al piso. Se detiene. "Sólo… no tomes el frasco de nuevo."

Tsuna a hacia la puerta y Reborn siente la dolorosa sacudida en su pecho. El peso en su bolsillo parece toser y jalar su traje.

"Dame-Tsuna, ¿A dónde vas?"

Eso hace que Tsuna se detenga. Pero él no voltea a ver la cara de Reborn. Su cuerpo parece apretar más el jarrón mientras que susurra, "... Afuera… voy afuera. Um. A la casa de Yamamoto."

Corre afuera sin voltear otra vez, antes de que Reborn siquiera pudiera apuntarle con su pistola.

0

Abuelita le dijo como hacer un colgante.

Su primer fragmento es naranjas tan brillante como sus flamas.

0

Leon reposa sobre el marco de la ventana, negándose a ver a Reborn o irse a sentar en el hombro de su compañero. Traidor. Reborn frunce el ceño y sigue dando vueltas. Dino y Romario se quedan parados confundidos en la puerta, inseguros sobre si están permitidos a irse o no. Buenos instintos, desde que Reborn siente que podría disparar a cualquier cosa en ese momento.

Estúpido Dame-Tsuna. Siempre corriendo de la confrontación. Pero eso ni siquiera es tampoco cierto. De hecho. Tsuna siempre persigue la confrontación cuando es para proteger el bienestar de otras personas. Es la culpa de Iemitsu porque sus reportes nunca mencionaron la estúpida tendencia del niño de ponerse en peligro a sí mismo. Honestamente, ¿correr hacía un hitman que está tirando dinamita alrededor? ¿Confrontar a un adolescente suicida con instintos de un sicario profesional? ¿¡Darle un regalo a Hibari sobre todas las personas cuando tenía ocho?! ¿¡Darle sus abrazos a un pequeño niño que podría derivarlo?! Por suerte, todas esas situaciones estaba pensadas por Reborn desde antes, pero él esperaba que Tsuna corriera cada vez. Pero nunca lo hizo. Hasta ahora.

Pisa un lápiz y se rompe en dos, haciendo que Dino y Romario se estremezcan. "¿Qué?" Reborn chasque la lengua, cansado de la presa temblando detrás de él sin hacer un movimiento.

"Uh, bueno, Reborn… no entiendo porque no fuiste por él…"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo un perro regresando a su amo?" casi gruñe.

Reborn no mencionó que él, en realidad. Casi iba tras Tsuna. Se escapa pasando a Dino y a Romario a la cocina, preparado para darle a Tsuna una pieza de lo que piensa pero Nana bloquea su camino con una complicada sonrisa que le recuerda a Reborn mucho a sí mismo y a las tendencias naturales asesinas de Yamamoto. Ella sostenía un pan frito y una cuchara en la otra, pero los instintos de Reborn le decían que serían armas formidables en sus manos.

"Tsu-kun necesita un descanso de todos los niño hoy, así que él está yendo a la casa de su amigo para refrescarse, no es así, ¿Yamamoto?" Nana dijo alegremente.

De la nada al parecer, Yamamoto apareció en la puerta, con una mano en la espalda de Tsuna despidiéndose de ambos. La cabeza de Tsuna no se voltea, escondiéndose de la vista. Reborn se preguntaba cómo demonios Yamamoto había llegado tan rápido. "Yup, voy a cuidar bien de él," Sus afilados ojos se encontraron con los de Reborn con una peligrosa sonrisa.

Las acusaciones entre ellos dos parecen burbujear a la superficie a justo aquí. Si Yamamoto no fuera el potencial guardián de la Lluvia de Tsuna, Reborn le hubiera disparado aquí y ahora.

"Oi, ¡Quita tus inmundas manos del Décimo!" La voz de Smoking Bomb se escuchó desde la entrada, hablando de la mente de Reborn y probablemente de entrometiéndose de que Yamamoto se lleve a Tsuna. Casi tan enojado como Reborn, tiene que darle a ambos guardianes el crédito por concentrarse en la preocupación emocional de Tsuna tan rápido. Dispositivos de seguimiento, ¿tal vez?

Entonces se fueron, Yamamoto empujando a Tsuna afuera con un protectivo brazo alrededor de sus hombros, No voltearon atrás. Reborn peleó con la urgencia de patear algo. Cuando encuentre a Tsuna después, le enseñaría una cosa o dos—

"Ah, ¿estás molesto?" Nana preguntó y sólo el buen control de Reborn lo detuvo de girar alrededor como un idiota. Tsuna lo hace querer hacer imprudencias, maldición, las consecuencias y si otras personas están empezando a notarlo, entonces las barreras de Reborn se están deshaciendo y eso no podía pasar. (Otra parte de él susurra que Nana siempre ha tenido esa peligrosa perceptibilidad.)

"No," Reborn dijo.

"Hm," Nana golpeó con fuerza la cuchara de madera contra la sartén, "Tsuna rara vez muestra que está enojado con otros. Siempre mantiene sus sentimientos escondidos. Se culpa a sí mismo," sus dedos tiemblan en mango, "tal vez no es guay hablar con tu madre sobre esas cosas…"

"En realidad no, Mama. Tsuna es sólo," amable, "tonto. Confía demasiado fácil y se lastima por eso. Se ve a sí mismo como una carga porque no quiere preocuparte. Si algo, yo…" ese estúpido frasco...

Los ojos de Nana se estrecharon. "... ¿esto está conectado con la razón porque estabas ignorando a Tsuna últimamente?"

Reborn no se congeló. No lo hizo.

"No voy a pretender que sé lo que le estás enseñando a mi hijo, pero voy a decir algo de tus métodos… si quieres que Tsuna confíe en ti, que realmente aprenda de ti, deberías tratar a mi hijo con respeto," dijo con una molesta sonrisa resplandeciente. "Él no es un juguete que puedes tirar si tú quieres."

Con esas palabras dichas, Nana se volteó de espaldas a Reborn, concentrándose en freír carne en su sartén. Reborn, por primera vez, no sabe qué decir y en parte por respeto a Nana, escoge subir las escaleras que quedársele viendo a su espalda con respuestas espinosas.

Ahora está atrapado en una habitación con las formas llorosas de Dino y Romario y normalmente su miedo le haría cosquillas al lado sádico de Reborn, pero todo lo que puede pensar es en su estúpido estudiante que da colgantes a los débiles, el misterioso colgante alrededor del cuello de Tsuna y en esa jarra de fragmentos rotos. No me ves, ¿verdad? No, no, mal. Reborn ve, él simplemente no entiende y lo detesta.

Él es el más grande hitman del mundo. Puede descifrar lo que sea, incluyendo a su estúpido estudiante y esos exasperantes colgantes y si tiene que dispararle a Tsuna para obtener respuestas, lo haría.

"Tengo diligencias que atender. Regresa a tu hotel. Tendrás que conocer a mi querido estudiante después."

"¿H-huh?" Dino sale de detrás de la silla de Tsuna. "P-pero pensé que ibas a ir por é-¡AIEE!"

Un lindo agujero de bala roza el borde del colla de Dino.

"No lo haré." Reborn baje su pistola. "Voy a forzarlo a responder lo que quiero."

Se fue antes de que Dino pudiera responder.

La casa de Yamamoto no está tan lejos. En el futuro, Reborn tendrá que tachar a la residencia de Yamamoto de la lista de posibles casas de Tsuna. Una vez que el nombre de Tsuna se haga de conocimiento público en la mafia, el nombre de sus guardianes serán fáciles de encontrar y un lugar como TakeSushi será demasiado obvio como para ser seguro. Las residencias de Gokudera o de Hibari serían más apropiadas ya que ambos viven fuera de la red (Hibari teniendo una impresionante historia familiar en cumplimiento de la ley y asesinato.)

Es muy fácil filtrarse por la ventana y esconderse detrás de un cojín en el cuarto de Yamamoto a pesar de que ahora encuentra algunas trampas (como si Yamamoto averiguó que su colgante había sido robado. Un progreso interesante para un potencial guardián, como un molesto obstáculo).

Yamamoto y Tsuna están agazapados juntos sobre un libro de texto, frunciendo el ceño al mismo tiempo mientras que Smoking Bomb cambia entre enseñarles y tratar de evitar que se toquen. Yamamoto, naturalmente, se niega a escuchar y lanza su brazo alrededor de Tsuna a cada momento que puede y Reborn espera por el momento en que Tsuna les grite que paren.

Excepto que Tsuna no lo hace. Tsuna está sonriendo. Muy cariñosamente. Como si Smoking Bombo y Yamamoto lo hubieran hecho increíble con sus pequeños argumentos y Reborn tiene la urgencia de dispararle a algo.

Preferiblemente, cualquier persona mayor que cinco pies punto dos.

Escucha a Tsuna reír cerca y casi muerde su lengua. Tsuna ya no ríe en casa. Él nunca se reía alrededor de Reborn antes, como debería ser, pero Reborn no podía evitar rechinar los dientes aun así.

Smoking Bomb and Yamamoto se detuvieron, mirando a Tsuna como si él hubiera puesto las estrellas en el cielo (Y tal vez, para ellos, él lo hizo.)

"...Me alegra que te sientas mejor, Tsuna." Yamamoto dijo despacio.

Inmediatamente, Tsuna se detuvo y comenzó a negar con su cabeza furiosamente. "No, ¡no! No estoy molesto, no lo estaba, digo. Estoy bien. Sólo estaba un poco estresado por el examen de matemáticas—"

"Ese fue ayer—"

"—Quiero decir, el de ciencias. Um. Este. Yo solo, estoy bien. Sólo estoy agradecido de que me ayuden a estudiar o nunca lo lograría—"

"Décimo," Smoking Bomb dijo solemnemente, "Tsuna."

Al instante, los hombros de Tsuna se desploman y de repente se ve muy pequeño. Más pequeño de lo normal, como si un simple aliento lo hiciera deshacerse. Smoking Bomb eligió bien sus palabras, pero Reborn quiere lanzarle dinamita en lugar de sentirse satisfecho con este progreso.

"Lo siento," Tsuna dijo rápidamente. "Sé que no soy… quiero decir, sólo, no quiero arruinar su tarde, tal vez debería irme—"

"¡No!" Yamamoto y Smoking Bomb dijeron al mismo tiempo. "Quédate," insistieron. "Nunca serás una molestia, Tsuna," Yamamoto dice con atención.

Smoking Bomb lo mira, pero deja de hacerlo para ver a Tsuna, "¡Puedes decirme cualquier cosa!, ¡Décimo! ¡De hecho, si tú no quieres al idiota de béisbol aquí y necesitas hablar de frente a frente con tu mano derecha, entonces estaré feliz de tirar la basura!"

"Bueno. Puedes buscar el bote de basura en la cocina y sentarte en ella, Gokudera, adiós" Yamamoto interviene.

"Bastardo—"

Inesperadamente, Tsuna se echa a reír tan fuerte que la boca de Reborn se seca.

"Gracias," Tsuna se limpia los ojos mientras Smoking Bomb y Yamamoto lo rodean. "Sólo… gracias. Lo necesitaba."

Ambos potenciales guardianes fruncen el ceño y le dicen a Tsuna que pueden seguir hablando su Tsuna lo necesita. De alguna manera, se han vuelto muy importantes en las sonrisas de Tsuna mientras Reborn estaba tratando de alejar a Tsuna. Ellos tienen las risas de Tsuna, las historias en sus ojos, su amabilidad. Incluso tal vez ellos saben sobre el significado de ese frasco de trozos de cristal, tal vez ellos hablan de los problemas de Tsuna todo el tiempo, mientras que Reborn había escapado y—

"No, estoy bien, sólo, um, me di cuenta de que olvide que mamá tenía un encargo para mí, así que me tengo que ir, adiós." Repentinamente Tsuna se levantó y tomo su mochila y sus libros, corriendo afuera antes de que Yamamoto o Smoking Bomb pudieran detenerlo. Sólo los gritos de Tsuna de estaré bien, prometiéndolo, callan sus pasos a medida que entran en una discusión sobre si seguir a Tsuna o no.

Pero Reborn ya se estaba moviendo. Un buen hitman siempre mantiene a su objetivo en la vista tan bien como un buen guardián debería mantener a su Cielo en el rango. Pero primero, Tsuna.

Reborn escanea las calles, mira la naranja mochila girar en otra esquina. Una esquina que no lleva al supermercado, si es de eso de lo que trata el mandado. Quizás Tsuna está yendo al parque otra vez, para estar sólo, para hablarle al cristal alrededor de su cuello (si es eso, entonces Reborn lo detendrá) o tal vez Tsuna tenga otro secreto escondido, otra cosa que Reborn no puede tocar—

Casi se cae de la acera cuando ve a Tsuna de pie en medio de la carretera, esperando, mirando exactamente dónde debería estar escondido Reborn en las sombras.

"...Hola Reborn," Tsuna dijo tímidamente.

"...Sabías que estaba escuchando." Por supuesto, era parte de su súper-intuición. Probablemente Tsuna siempre supo que Reborn estaba cerca. Eso explica porque Tsuna no hablo con Smoking Bomb ni con Yamamoto más temprano. No quería que Reborn supiera… pero porque jugar al idiota todo el tiempo, porque pretender ignorancia cuando Reborn lo sigue casi 24/7 —excepto que no, Tsuna siempre es genuino, no hay manera de que fuera actuación—

"Así es," Tsuna volteo a ver sus zapatos. "Lo sabía. No pensé que escucharías a escondidas después de…"

"Por supuesto que lo haría," Reborn suelta, y maldición, debería tener más control cuando habla. "¿Pensaste que no lo haría después de ver algo tan extraño?"

"¡La mayoría de las personas pensarían en lo que hicieron antes!" Tsuna responde bruscamente.

"Soy tu tutor. Necesito saberlo todo."

"¿¡Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué necesitas saberlo todo?! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Nadie lo sabe todo! ¡Ese es el punto de ser un… ser humano! Siempre estás aprendiendo algo. ¡Tal vez sobre límites!"

Oh, está prendido.

"¿Límites? No, estás cien años antes de poder leerme. Límites," piensa en Luce sonriéndole, diciéndole que la viera en su favorita sala de conciertos para hablar, "son agujeros en la seguridad que están esperando a ser rotos. No voy a sentarme cuando hay enemigos potenciales que pueden lastimarte por tu debilidad. En la mafia, necesitas ser rudo. Así es como sobrevives."

Tsuna lo ve confuso, luego, algo mezclado con entendimiento, incluso tal vez, tristeza y Reborn quiere sacudirlo y demandar un porqué.

"…pero, no estaré en la mafia," Tsuna dijo suavemente, tan suave como el parpadeo de una llama en la briza. "Me niego."

Reborn abre su boca para responder, pero por primera vez, puede ver qué tan alto Tsuna está para alguien tan pequeño. Y ahí, en los ojos de Tsuna, Reborn puede sentir llamas silenciosas, esperando por brillar.

Eso hace… eso hace que la garganta de Reborn se seque y ahí es cuando sabe que… está jodido. Jodido por su lealtad al cielo.

Mierda, piensa. Mierda, mierda, mierda. No puede ser leal. No otra vez. No después de Luce. Se prometió que nunca formaría lazos nuevamente.

Pero Tsuna… cuando Reborn mira los ojos de Tsuna, quiere creer.

"… ¿Entonces?" Reborn trata de ocultar la ruptura en su voz. "¿Qué harás entonces? Sabes que la Vongola no te dejará en paz."

Tsuna se encoge de hombros, su sonrisa medio temblando e insegura, la mitad de algo que Reborn todavía no puede describir. "No lo sé… sólo… sé que no quiero ser el tipo de persona que tiene que sobrevivir. Sólo, sólo quiero vivir."

Reborn traga.

"… ¿Y cómo harías eso?"

"Bueno, no estoy seguro, la verdad. Soy terrible en todo lo que hago. Pero… pienso que me gustaría empezar por ser tú amigo."

Reborn casi resopla. "¿Amigo?" él no tiene amigos. Sólo conocidos. Colegas y conexiones. Rivales auto-proclamados y enemigos. Leon. Nadie está lo suficientemente loco como para ser su amigo.

"¿Por qué no?" Tsuna infla con irritación sus mejillas y Reborn lucha contra las ganas de apretarlas.

"Vas a huir si conoces al verdadero yo." Todos lo hacen.

"Bueno, harías lo mismo, ¡si supieras sobre el frasco!" Tsuna lo mira.

"¿Oh?"

Piensa en eso. Si las piezas de su pasado estuvieran en una caja, mataría a cualquiera que tratará de abrirla (o tocarla) sin su permiso (No es que lo daría alguna vez. Tiraría la llave en un volcán antes de que eso pasará.) En retrospectiva, Tsuna es más amable (como siempre), escapando antes de que pudiera decir las cosas equivocadas.

"¿...Por qué… tú querías esa cosa de mí?"

"¿Qué? ¿A-amistad?"

"Sí. No me hagas dispararte."

Tsuna sólo giró sus ojos y Reborn se preguntó si debería estar orgulloso o en desacuerdo.

"Bueno… tú eres bastante sádico y molesto," este mocoso, "Pero pienso eres cool. Algunas veces."

Reborn lo miro.

"Y-y, b-bueno," Tsuna se agita, "te preocupas. Incluso si tú no quieres admitirlo. Me gusta eso de ti. Además de que lees los mismos cómics que yo, incluso si pretendes que no. E-entonces, imagino, que sólo… quiero ayudarte también, como tú me ayudaste, y la única manera de saber cómo hacerlo, es si sólo amigos también."

¿Así es como la confianza se siente? Se siente tan… cálido. No hay otra palabra para describirlo más que cálido.

"Y-y-y perdón por lo de la mañana. No querías gritar o nada. Sólo no estoy acostumbrado a… mirar esos c-cristales otra vez y recordar cosas en las que no quiero p-pensar—

Luce. La sala de conciertos. Checker face. La agonía de la llama y la luz.

"Está bien," Reborn inclinó su sombrero hacia abajo. "No tiene la que hablar de eso. Yo estaba… mal."

"Cierra tu boca y no me hagas decirlo de nuevo. Esto pasa sólo una vez en la vida, Tsuna. Atesóralo."

"Ah, um, ¡L-lo haré!"

"Y sobre la propuesta. Hay que intentarlo. Pero sigo siendo tu tutor. Seguirás entrenando tu llama de la última voluntad sin importar si te convertirás en el jefe de la mafia o no, chico."

Le tomó un tiempo a Tsuna procesar eso, pero una sonrisa creció tan brillante como el atardecer, más cálido que el colgante en su bolsillo o el pacificador alrededor de su cuello. Reborn término de pelear contra esto. Tsuna y su estúpida sonrisa de cielo ganaron.

0

Su nuevo colgante quemaba como el sol, como las hogueras durante un festival o las linternas en la oscuridad.

Tsuna no puede dejar de balancearlo de un lado a otro, las cadenas hechas de sus lágrimas y ver cómo la mandarina brilla dentro del círculo de vidrio. Nunca pensó que algo tan bonito pudiera salir de su corazón. El colgante parece más un recuerdo cristalizado de fuego que cualquier cosa dentro de Tsuna.

Pero cuando mira su brillo, puede creer que él es valiente.

Salta para abrazar a su abuelita por el cuello. "¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!"

La abuelita da un suspiro débil antes de envolver temblorosos dedos alrededor de él.

"…Ten cuidado a quien le das tu corazón."

No olvidaré a nadie que lo rompa, su corazón canta.

0

Reborn y Tsuna fueron a la tienda más cercana a comprar snacks, peleando sobre cuál sabor de helado era el mejor (Capuchino según Reborn, naranja para Tsuna) y sobre si deberían comprar más para los niños (lo compran). Pelearon sobre quien iba a pagar (El subsidio de Tsuna es bajo, Reborn no teme decir que es barato) casó que ellos terminan dividiendo la cuenta y Reborn se roba la paleta de Tsuna a pesar de que la vainilla y la naranja saben terrible juntas.

Salta sobre el hombro de Tsuna, ignorando la sorprendida sonrisa de Tsuna, y por un momento, Reborn casi se siente despreocupado. Casi.

Ver a Dino y a Romario cenando en la mesa de Nana enfureció inmediatamente a Reborn. No es como que lo mostrará. Es profesional después de todo.

"Bienvenido," Nana le sonríe al Reborn sobre los hombros de Tsuna. "¡Veo que se arreglaron! oh, ¿trajiste mochi, Tsuna? Le diré a los niños," se fue.

"Ah, Tsuna, gustó en conocerte apropiadamente está vez," Dino se abalanzó para tomar la mano de Tsuna tan pronto como tuvo la oportunidad. El dedo en el gatillo de Reborn se contrae.

"Um. ¿Hola?" Tsuna le envió una confusa mirada a Reborn.

"Pensé que te dije que regresarás a tu hotel," Reborn chasquea la lengua, mirando con satisfacción cuando Romario se acerca a Dino.

"Bueno, Romario me dijo que Tsuna iba a regresar, así que decidí regresar y así poder conocernos," Dino dice, aun sin soltar la mano de Tsuna, "Por cierto, soy Dino. Dino Cavallone de la familia Chiavarone."

Tsuna empalideció. "¿Eres de la mafia también?"

"Sip. En realidad soy el Décimo Chiavarone," Dino sonrió con ojos brillantes. Pero Reborn podía ver los cálculos escondidos entre la ellos. "Reborn fue mi tutor antes. Así que supongo que eso me hace, cuál es la palabra, ¿tu senpai?

Tsuna soltó su mochila. "¿eras estudiante de Reborn?"

Dino soltó (por fin) la mano de Tsuna para arañar tímidamente su mejilla. "Sip, fue duro. Reborn es un sadista, quiero decir, un perfectamente asombroso profesor, a ha ha…" arregla cuando Leon se transformó en una pistola. "Él, uh, quería que viniera a conocerte y así…"

"Solía ser un completo cobarde, completamente inútil en todo," Reborn elabora cuando Tsuna voltea a verlo. Como tú, el viejo Reborn hubiera dicho pero una vez que recuerda que los ojos que eran casi como flamas y se abstiene. "No quería ser jefe tampoco."

"Oh," Tsuna dice lentamente. Se veía triste otra vez, mirando algo que Reborn no puede ver. "... Lo siento, debió ser difícil."

Dino pestañeó, sorprendido por un momento, antes que intentará dispersar la tensión con risa. "Nah, hombre, me acostumbre. ¡No cambiaría a mis hombres por nada del mundo!"

"Aun así," Tsuna se acercó, "Tú no… digo, sé que te preocupas mucho por tus amigos, pero… ¿no querías ser otra cosa?"

"Yo…" Dino trato de decir algo alegre, pero se detuvo, asfixiado por la mirada de Tsuna. Tal vez los ve también. Los ojos como llamas. "Vas a reírte de mí, cuando conozcas mi apodo, pro quería dirigir un rancho. Estar con caballos. Solía ir todos los veranos a montar al pony de mi tío."

Reborn recuerda vagamente eso de los archivos de Dino, pero de alguna manera se siente diferente cuando Dino lo dice en voz alta.

"¿...sigues montando?"

Cuando Dino sonríe esta vez, parece cansado. "Algunas veces. No tantas como me gustaría."

Lentamente, Tsuna toca el hombro de Dino, "Um, si quieres, podemos ir a cabalgar alguna vez. Creo… que has sido muy valiente, rindiéndote en tu sueño para ser un jefe de la mafia. No sé si podré hacer eso."

"Yo…" había algo genuinamente feliz en la sonrisa de Dino, "Asegúralo, hermanito."

Nana y los niños entraron a la cocina, interrumpiendo el momento. "¡Entonces, hay que comer!" los niños gritaron, corriendo a la mesa. Riendo, Dino iba a ir por mochi pero Reborn se queda detrás con Tsuna. No puede evitar pensar en todas las veces en que Tsuna miraba a las personas con una triste sonrisa.

"¿Tienes algún tipo de sueño, Tsuna?"

Por un momento, Tuna no respondió, y sólo cuando Reborn contempla tirarle un zapato, Tsuna murmura, "Sólo… quiero que todos los que me importan sean felices."

Reborn ni siquiera se molesta en tratar de estar sorprendido ya. No se molesta en luchar contra la contracción de sus labios. Tal vez debería alagar a Tsuna, sólo por esta vez (mentira) o enseñarle acerca de la amabilidad en la mafia ahora en vez de tratar de golpear la lección en él.

Pero Tsuna corre a ayudar a Lambo a abrir su dulce antes de que Reborn pueda contestar.

0

Está corriendo de vuelta a casa muy rápido, casi se cae de cara como cuatro veces en la acera.

El colgante naranja en sus manos canta por Nana, con ganas de cantarle sus alegres tonos. Respirando con dificultad, abre la puerta, gritando "¡Mamá, mamá…!" cuando escucha otra canción en la sala con su madre.

¿Un amigo de mamá? Tsuna asume, al principio, cuando corre a la habitación.

Pero esta canción se siente similar de alguna manera, con acordes mayores en una marcha algo melancólica pero poderosa. Algo que escucho en sus sueños alguna vez, hace mucho tiempo. Las lágrimas llegaron, sin ser invitadas, a los ojos de Tsuna, pero él rápidamente las limpió. A los adultos no les gusta ver niños llorar.

"¿Mamá?" pregunta, cuando ve a un grande, fuerte hombre abrazándola y besándola.

"Oh, ¡Tsu-kun!" su madre lo levanta en una vuelta, "¡Qué maravilloso! ¿Dónde estuviste jugando, cariño? Mira, ¡tu papi vino a casa!"

Tsuna casi se olvida de respirar. 'Papi' es una palabra que otros niños en la escuela utilizan. No él.

No está seguro de poder decirlo con el doloroso nudo en su garganta.

Todos alrededor de él, la canción que el corazón de Nana canta es la más fuerte y feliz que él nunca escuchó de ella. Iemitsu, Iemitsu, su corazón lloraba, casa, por fin casa, te amo.

El hombre llamado Papá sonríe y pregunta si la comida está lista. Nana asiente feliz y camina a la cocina, "No tuve tiempo de hacer un gran festín, fue una sorpresa, ¡pero puedo preparar tus platos favoritos mientras que comes!"

"Suena maravilloso, cariño." dice, mientras que Tsuna recuerda vagamente a este hombre de visita unos días hace un par de meses. Iemitsu todavía tiene una voz retumbante, como si platillos resonaran frente a la cara de Tsuna y no pudiera evitar hacer una mueca ante el sonido de su voz.

Pero antes de que Tsuna pudiera irse de puntitas, Iemitsu levanta a Tsuna y grita, "¿Me extrañaste, hijo?"

Su aliento huele mal, como un bar y Tsuna cubre su nariz.

"Eres tímido, ¿no es así? No te preocupes, vas a crecer a partir de eso." Iemitsu levanta a Tsuna un poco más alto.

"¿A dónde fuiste?" Tsuna suelta la línea más bajo que lo que escucha en el corazón de Nana, la silenciosa percusión tragada por la alegría de su canción. Se niega a ver el corazón de Iemitsu, a pesar de la molesta marcha que el corazón de Iemitsu tocaba.

"¿Por qué? ¡Por supuesto que a trabajar! Muchos edificios por construir y todo eso," Iemitsu dice, a pesar de que su corazón toca un discordante mentira, mentira, mentira ignorando la tristeza persistente en Nana y Tsuna solo quiere que lo oiga, que sepa. ¿Por qué no puede oírlo?

"Pero mamá estaba triste cuando te fuiste. No llamaste, no—"

"Tsu-kun, es suficiente." Nana dice bruscamente. Tsuna quisiera estar sordo en ese momento, porque su corazón canta, no hagas esto peor, no me hagas recordar. Sólo quiero estar con mi cariño, ahora. Sólo quiero ser feliz.

Y Iemitsu, ese estúpido 'Papi' suyo, tiene la audacia de tener una canción triste también. Lo siento, triángulos tranquilos suenan en su corazón, pero es mejor así. Nunca entenderás.

Tsuna se suelta de Iemitsu, murmurando una disculpa que no siente, y corre a su habitación para esconderse debajo de su almohada. Cuando abre su puño, el colgante está incrustado tan firmemente contra su palma que se pregunta si su contorno rojo permanecerá como una cicatriz en él para siempre.

"Papá," él prueba la palabra, es rara y pesada en sus labios, "regresó. Mamá está feliz."

Esconde el pendiente en su cajón de calcetines. Apretándolo.

0

Después de que loca cena con engañosa con la torpeza asesina de Dino y una tortuga gigante, Reborn encontró a Dino en el pasillo, mirando aún al el nuevo colgante creado por Tsuna. Este es un poco más brillante que los otros colgantes, pedacitos de brillo naranja en el percudido color barro, pero de alguna manera gravado con un elegante caballo con un caballo tallado en su vientre.

"…es amable." Dino dijo en la oscuridad.

"Sí." No es material para la mafia, ambos saben, pero—

"Me gusta. No le digas a Nono, pero estoy agradecido. Agradecido de que la Vongola lo tenga," Dino mece el colgante en su mano. "Tal vez él cambie las cosas."

"Tal vez," Reborn responde.

Pero el piensa en el frasco de fragmentos de vidrio, un frasco en que tendrá que confiar en que Tsuna le hable sobre eso algún día. Piensa en Dino y los ranchos, en el hombre que tuvo que convertir en jefe destruyendo sus sueños y esperanzas. No estaré en la mafia, Tsuna había dicho.

"…Necesitará amigos fuertes"

"Cierto," Dino asiente, poniendo el colgante debajo de su playera. "Probaré a Hayato Gokudera y a Takeshi Yamamoto para potenciales guardianes desde ahora—"

"No," Reborn decide.

Dino frunce el ceño. "¿Pero no me llamaste hasta Japón por esto?"

"Sí," Reborn admite. "Sólo quiero decir que ahora no. Deberíamos… discutir esto con Tsuna primero." La mandíbula de Dino cae.

"Cállate."

"¡No dije nada!"

Leon se transforma.

"¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Me callaré! Es sólo… tú nunca consideraste los sentimientos de tus estudiantes antes— gah, no dispares, ¡no dispares!"

Yo sólo… quiero que todos los que me importan sean felices, Tsuna dijo con una mirada de cielo triste y Reborn se quita el sombrero.

"...estoy intentando algo nuevo."

0

Esa noche, Tsuna se envuelve en cobijas más temprano. No quiere escucharlos, como el corazón de Nana canta tan brillante cuando Iemitsu se convierte en un ruidoso dueto con ella. Sus tambores superan el sonido de las flautas de Nana a veces, como si estuvieran estrangulando las líneas de las partituras, pero está bien porque suenan felices. Ellos son felices. Es todo lo que importa. Tsuna no debería ser egoísta.

Es una pena que su almohada no pueda callar su propia canción.

En algún momento después, Nana entra en su habitación y él pretende estar sordo. El corazón de Nana nunca está bien cuando ella lo ve llorar. Es mejor para él esconderlo y luego decir la verdad. Pero ella no se va después de arreglar las cobijas.

En vez de eso, ella permanece inmóvil por un momento, antes de que suspire y se siente a un lado suyo.

"Desearía que pudiera ver los corazones como tú, Tsu-kun," ella susurra, realmente no hablando con él. Su mano se esparce alrededor de las puntas de su cabello. "Tal vez entonces, sabría qué es lo que tiene a papá tan asustado… tal vez entonces, sabría cómo hacerlo quedar."

Tsuna tiene que tragarse el sollozo, el dolor que siente al escuchar las súplicas en el corazón de Nana.

Espera que lo bese en la frente, para irse, antes de dejar a las lágrimas salir.

No es justo, piensa, poder escuchar todos esos corazones, saber cómo se sienten. Quiero estar enojado con él, pero no puedo.

No cuando Iemitsu hace a Nana tan feliz.

Esa noche, hace otro colgante, para Iemitsu. A pesar de la sangre y de los gritos ahogados, recuerda los brazos fuertes que lo rodeaban como un helicóptero y besos en la mejilla.

Tal vez así, también lo hará quedarse.

0

Reborn decide poner a prueba a los guardianes de Tsuna por la mañana. Leon lo mira con aire de suficiencia cuando Reborn se une a una ronda de videojuegos con Tsuna y los niños, hasta que Reborn simplemente tira a Leon. Incluso Dino se une a algunas rondas de Mario Kart jugado mal y Reborn está tentado de hacer una fiesta porque sí. Pero no. Deja que Tsuna tenga esta tarde despreocupada. Una ofrenda de paz para lo que está por venir.

Después de que la alarma de Tsuna suene, Reborn decide sacar a flote un tema casual de camino a la escuela, antes de que Yamamoto y Gokudera llegan, si sólo pudiera mantener a su estudiante en sus dedos y conocer desde antes la mirada de sorpresa en la cara de Tsuna. Excepto que Tsuna se detiene en medio de la calle, a mitad de oración con Reborn, con ojos muy abiertos y asustados.

"…Oi," Reborn lo aplasta con sus pies, confundido, "Estás a mitad de la calle parado como estatua, Tsuna, ¿vas a moverte?"

"Yo…" Tsuna apenas reacciona a las palabras de Reborn. "Hay algo… ¡Onii-san!"

Tsuna despega, corriendo en la dirección opuesta a la escuela, mientras que Reborn se sostiene con las puntas de sus dedos. Le dispararía a Tsuna o gritaría o algo si la urgencia en los movimientos de Tsuna no hicieran a Reborn sacar a todas sus pistolas y esconder a Tsuna para así poder dispararle a cualquier cosa que esté asustando a Tsuna.

Apenas tiene tiempo de preguntar qué está pasando antes de alcanzar el puente donde Haru retó a Tsuna, antes de que vean a un grupo de estudiantes de Kokuyo alrededor de Ryohei Sasagawa, golpeando su cuerpo sin importar cuantas veces él traté de levantarse.

Dos de ellos sostienen a Ryohei, presumiblemente para golpearlo en la cara pero Reborn ve pinzas en una de sus manos e inmediatamente piensa en las torturas de la mafia, tirar los dientes de un subordinado para sacar al jefe. Llámalo lealtad o proteger la reputación de alguien, pero un jefe tiene que responder a los retos o te verás débil. Una presa fácil.

Sólo por un momento, Tsuna se detuvo, respirando entrecortado y ruidosamente. Cambiando entre quedarse quieto y moverse.

Llama a tus guardianes, Reborn casi dice, nunca sin querer desperdiciar una oportunidad para examinar a potenciales subordinados. Pero Tsuna apenas y sabe que son los guardianes y Tsuna estúpidamente sacude su cabeza, como si leyera los pensamientos de Reborn y corre hacía el grupo—

"¡D-déjalo i-ir!" grito mientras que unos de los mocosos movía el alicate en la cara de Ryohei.

Muchas cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo, tan rápido que si Reborn no estuviera maldito siendo un bebé, no creería que eso pudiera pasar.

El estudiante de Kokuyo con gorro sonría y empuja las pinzas hacia adelante, el colgante alrededor del cuello de Ryohei empezó a crecer como un rayo furioso tratando de escapar del vidrio, y los estudiante de Kokuyo son mandados volando hacia atrás tan pronto como las pinzas golpean lo que parece una barrera naranja en frente a Ryohei.

Tsuna cae de rodillas, tan pronto que el crecimiento se detiene.

Volteo a ver a las pinzas en la acera, todas manchadas de ceniza y hollín. "¿Qué hiciste…? No importa, vámonos de aquí," ordenó a los otros estudiantes. Ellos se fueron tan pronto como Ryohei se levantó.

En silencio, Reborn mando una de sus escarabajos a perseguirlos, pero antes de poder darles instrucciones, Ryohei estaba junto a él, levantando a Tsuna es sus brazos.

"¡¿Tsuna?!" Ryohei lo removió, "Tsuna, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?"

"Estoy bien," Tsuna escondió su cara detrás de sus manos, alejándose de las manos temblantes de Ryohei.

"No, no lo estás, puedo oler la sangre," Ryohei movió las manos de Tsuna del camino. Y de hecho, hay el rojo que se arrastra por la nariz y los ojos de Tsuna en forma de manchas, de líneas feas. Son manchas que no deberían estar allí en primer lugar y antes de que Reborn lo sepa, saca un pañuelo y lo presiona contra los ojos de Tsuna, tiene que borrarlo, borrarlo, borrar, borra—

"Estoy bien, Reborn, no estoy lastimado. Sólo pasó," Tsuna trata de alejarlo, pero Ryohei sigue sosteniendo a Tsuna y Reborn no quita el pañuelo. Esto sólo no pasó. Incluso Ryohei, por todo lo que hace el tonto para hacer sonreír a Tsuna, lo sabe.

"... Eso…" Ryohei susurro lentamente, "Eso pasó después de que mi colgante empezará a extremadamente a crecer… tú… Sawada, ¿tienes algo que ver con eso?"

Reborn presiono el pañuelo demasiado fuerte. Eso no es posible, eso no es posible

Tsuna comenzó a temblar. "N-no, ¿de qué e-estás habland—"

"Buena suerte. Dijiste que esto me daría extrema buena suerte y protección. Y eso... eso hizo. No fue sólo mi imaginación, ¿verdad? Tú… tú hiciste eso."

Los ojos de Tsuna comenzaron a llorar. Miro hacia abajo, tratando de cubrir la sangre cayendo.

"Sí."

Reborn se preguntó si esto es lo que sentía ir en caída libre. Apenas sabe que pensar, antes de que la expresión de Ryohei se vuelva seria y cargue a Tsuna como una novia.

"¿Qué estás—?"

"Necesitamos llevarte al hospital, extremadamente rápido. No te preocupes, Sawada," Ryohei sonrío, apretando su agarre, "te llevaré."

Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo. Reborn lo hace como uno.

0

El colgante de Iemitsu brillaba como el sol cuando Tsuna lo levanta en el jardín. Esa mañana, Nana y Iemitsu estaban tan ocupados haciendo cosas de adultos en la sala como para que Tsuna interrumpiera, así que agarró su bento y prometió que se los daría después de la escuela. No puede evitar mirar el colgante de Iemitsu aun así, no pudo evitar sentir que algo faltaba en su pecho.

El color es más opaco que el colgante de Nana. No es tan brillante. Pero cuando Tsuna buscó en el cajón de su calcetín el colgante de Nana en la mañana, el color también era más opaco.

"... Supongo que tampoco soy bueno en esto", frunció el ceño, mirando el tinte un poco más oscuro. Un poco de marrón mezclando con todo el naranja brillante.

"Hey, ¿Qué es eso?" alguien preguntó detrás de él.

Tsuna salto, dejando sus rodillas caer entre la arena.

La voz comenzó a reírse. "Dios, eres idiota. Sólo soy yo."

"A-ah," Tsuna sacude la arena de su cabello. "Um, lo siento por eso… Daichi, ¿verdad?"

"Y tú eres Tsuna," Daichi rodó sus ojos. "Entonces, ¿vas a responder mi pregunta? ¿Qué es eso?"

"O-oh, um," casi lo suelta, "es solo un colgante que hice… para mi… mi papá."

Los ojos de Daichi se agrandaron, sus pupilas engullendo el blanco universo. "¡Eso es asombroso! ¿Puedo sostenerlo? ¿Puedo verlo?"

"Uh… seguro—"

"Oh wow," Daichi lo sostuvo, girando para ver la luz a través de él. Su corazón también silbo al ver el colgante, casi saltando como una bola verde. "¡Esto es genial! ¿Es eso una pistola? ¿Y un león dibujado en él? Amigo, ¡quiero uno! ¿Puedes hacerme uno también? ¿Puedes?"

"Tú…" Tsuna quiere pellizcarse, "¿de verdad quieres uno…?"

"¿Estás bromeando? ¡Esto es lo más genial que he visto! ¡Todos en el salón van a sentir envidia de ti y de mí!"

"Entonces," no regales tu corazón, Tsuna, "claro. Quiero decir, si de verdad quieres uno. Pero, solo uno, ¿okay?"

Uno debería estar bien. Si sólo regala tres fragmentos de su corazón. Eso no es mucho, ¿verdad?

"Amigo, ¡Eres difícil!"

Mientras Daichi lo tlaquea en un abrazo con un solo brazo, girándolo en círculos, Tsuna se pregunta si es así como se siente... tener un amigo.

0

Mukuro Rokudo. Eso fue lo que sus escarabajos e informantes le dijeron mientras que esperaba a que Shamal diagnosticara a Tsuna. De hecho, Rokudo aparentemente había escapado hace unos meses y nadie le informa a él o a Bianchi o a Shamal.

Llamó a Nono inmediatamente. Si le pudiera disparar a alguien por teléfono, lo haría.

"¿Por qué no me informante que Mukuro Rokudo escapó de prisión?" dijo tan rápido como Nono contestó.

"Los Vendice se están manteniendo en secreto todo lo que pueden. No quieren que Rokudo arruine su reputación."

"Demasiado tarde," Reborn dice. "Dime todo lo que sabes"

"Ya deberías tener los documentos actualizados. Además, pienso que deberías apreciar las sorpresas," Nono dijo ligeramente.

"No cuando ponen en peligro a mi estudiante," él sisea porque está cansado de esto, de los juegos mentales disfrazados con decoradas sonrisas amables. No cuando Tsuna está sangrando ahora mismo (pero no fue exactamente lo que hizo Rokudo, no directamente, y cállate, cállate, cállate.) "Me mandaste a Japón a hacer un trabajo. Déjame hacer ese trabajo."

Nono se detiene por unos segundos muy largos.

"…Mis disculpas. Para la siguiente prueba, te informaré desde el inicio."

Reborn aprieta los dientes. "¿Prueba?" Sabía que iba a suceder. Pero no tan pronto.

"Para probarlo como mi sucesor, quiero que Tsuna capture a Mukuro Rokudo y asociados. Vivos o muertos."

Él no está listo, Reborn casi grita, pero en vez de eso se forza a decir, "Sí." Nono suspira en el otro lado de la línea. (Mierda).

"Algún día… dile… dile que tengo la mayor confianza en él, ¿sí?"

Mentiroso, Reborn quiere decirle a los tonos de teléfono sonando en sus oídos. Nono es un hombre que perdió a sus hijos, después de todo. ¿Cuánta confianza ese hombre tiene aún?

0

"¿Tsuna?" El olor a antisépticos y el tenue blanco de las paredes nunca se habían sentido tan bien antes. Él salta a los brazos de Abuelita tan pronto y la ve. "Bueno, ahora, niño, no es que me moleste tu visita, pero ¿qué pasa? ¿Dónde está tu madre?"

"¡Quería verte! Pensé que podríamos leer libros juntos... Tengo que terminar el capítulo cinco para mañana y decirle a la clase que pasó en la historia de rana," Tsuna le dice, prácticamente gritando.

Abuelita se rio. "¿Y tu madre?"

"Ah…" Tsuna dejó de saltar. "Bueno… Iem—papá está en casa, así que…"

"No se preocupa de que no estés en casa. Déjame adivinar, ¡Ella ha convertido la cocina en un buffet y lo está esperando de rodillas!" La abuela frunce el ceño.

"¡É-él la hace f-feliz…!"

"No trates de defenderlo, lo sé. Esa es la única razón por la que no le he dado un documento de divorcio. Además, manda una buena cantidad de dinero cada mes. Y no pretendas que te agrada, sé que no. Puedo escuchar a tu corazón, niño."

Tsuna siento que sus orejas se volvieron rosas. "De acuerdo."

"Imagino que no le has dado el colgante a ella tampoco."

"Yo… no. Sólo… tal vez después…" La abuela no se burla de lo que él espera de ella. En su lugar, deja que las máquinas llenen el silencio con pitidos y gotas de la línea IV.

"… ¿Eres feliz con eso, Tsuna?"

"¡P-por supuesto! Eventualmente, Mamá pasara tiempo conmigo también"—cuando Iemitsu se vaya, intenta no pensar... pero si le da el colgante a Iemitsu, entonces tal vez no se vaya... "y luego se lo daré. Además, estoy bien. Hice algunos nuevos amigos. Jugamos juntos en cada receso ", en realidad Daichi arrastra a Tsuna y hace listas de quién más quiere otro colgante, "y ya no me siento solo".

Abuelita lo estudia por un momento y luego sonríe.

"Entonces de acuerdo. Trae una silla. Esos libros no se leerán solos."

Después de todo, el corazón de Tsuna sigue del mismo tamaño. Está bien. Perfectamente bien.

0

Ryohei cernía en la puerta de la enfermería como una abeja esperando a que la reina emerja. No paraba de detenerse, moverse, inquietarse o murmurar en voz baja. Sus ojos marcaban todas la posibles entradas, como si los mocosos de Kokuyo salieran de la paredes (poco probable con Hibari patrullando Namimori, pero Rokudo tiene fuertes subordinados. Reborn debe planear, calcular, pero todo lo que quiere es marchar hacia la enfermería y exigirle a Shamal respuestas.)

Por suerte, nadie vio a Ryohei, Tsuna o Reborn entrar a la escuela (con Ryohei aun llevando a Tsuna.) En algún punto, Reborn convenció a Ryohei de ir con Shamal. Ya que estaba más cerca. Pero sólo había más preguntas sobre las manchas de sangre en la camisa de Ryohei.

Las manos de Ryohei se elevaban a sostener el colgante cada cinco segundos, de la manera en que alguien rezando consultando Rosario para tu guianza. Para la veintisieteava vez que esto pasó, Reborn sanos, "Deja de hacer eso" y Ryohei dejó sus brazos caer.

"Lo siento pequeñín," Ryohei recorrió una nerviosa mano por su cabello. "Es sólo… no lo puedo creer… que Sawada se lastimara por mi culpa."

Parte de Reborn quería decir sí, Tsuna se lastimó por Ryohei, pero no puede porque Ryohei sonaba demasiado joven. Como Tsuna. Todos tan malditamente jóvenes y Reborn con una mente nublada por la jodida lealtad al cielo.

"…No sabemos eso—"

"No lo viste, hombre. Fue… fue extremo pero vi a Sawada desmayarte, como si hubiera sido golpeado por mí tan pronto como esas pinzas llegaron. Nadie…" Ryohei envuelve el colgante en un puño. "... Nadie nunca hizo eso por mi antes."

Reborn miro la cicatriz en la cara de Ryohei. "Imagino que no."

"Sawada es tan fuerte… maldición, me hace querer correr trescientas vueltas a la escuela. Se supone que soy su senpai. Yo debería ser quien lo protegiera," sus puños se cierran, apretándose fuertemente que Reborn frunce el ceño.

"si rompes el colgante—"

¿¡Estas bromeando?! ¡Nunca lo rompería!" Ryohei lo suelta dejando que el colgante de balanceada devuelta a su pecho. "Tal vez no me agrada que Sawada se lastime por mí, pero este es un extremadamente importante regalo que él me dio. Nunca me lo quitaré. Lo seguiré a donde sea."

Reborn intenta no parecer aturdido ante esa simple, pero audaz, declaración de lealtad. Si Ryohei supiera lo que está prometiendo, siendo un tipo ingenuo, temerario y terco, atacando cualquier situación para proteger a su hermana o su honor.

Pero Tsuna necesita guardianes. Si Reborn tenía que sacrificar a otras personas para mantener la amabilidad de Tsuna, entonces pasará.

"Hay otro estudiante en Kokuyo. Alguien llamado Mukuro Rokudo. Va tras Tsuna. No sé a quién más él atacará antes de que venga por él," si es que Rokudo ya sabe quién es el décimo.

"Aquí, Tsuna es vulnerable. ¿Puedo confiar en ti para patrullar?"

La sonrisa de Ryohei es cegadora con voluntad eterna y resolución. "Lo haré extremadamente", jura y Reborn sonríe, sabiendo que cualquiera que busque a Tsuna recibirá al menos un fuerte golpe en la cara, como se merecen.

0

Abuelita amablemente le dice que es tiempo de ir a casa. Pero cuando Tsuna cierra su libro, mira una niña de su edad, cernida en la puerta.

"Um. ¿Hola?" dice cuando se miran torpemente por cinco minutos.

Agacha la cabeza, como si huyera, pero luego se detiene y se acerca un poco más. "Hola." Su corazón es una cosa pequeña, temblando como si un áspero viento lo molestara. Tsuna frunce el ceño cuando ve cadenas alrededor de su índigo corazón. Pero sin importar que tanto las cadenas lo aprieten, su índigo corazón no cicatriza. Solo aletea y se mueve como trozos de niebla reunidos en nubes de algodón de azúcar, tratando desesperadamente no separarse. La música que escucha de ella es suave, casi como un suspiro.

"Soy… soy Tsuna," él dice porque quiere que su corazón cante un poco más fuerte, más fuerte que el choque de las cadenas, al menos.

Ella juguetea con las mangas. Una sábana blanca como las demás batas de hospital. Ella podría ser un fantasma de Halloween si no estuviera en la habitación de un paciente.

"N-Nagi."

"Oh, ¡Es un bonito nombre!"

Sus ojos se agradan.

"Um, a menos que no te guste. Perdón, no quería ser grosero…"

Ella niega con la cabeza. "A mí, um, ¡a mí me gusta t-tu nombre también!"

Su corazón comienza a soñar como pequeñas campanas y está hermoso que Tsuna tiene que sonreír.

Y-y, um, d-de verdad me gusta t-tu libro…" Y sólo con eso, Tsuna supo que debía ser amigo de ella.

"¿No es genial? Es sobre un superhéroe que nació en una explosión, pero en realidad él no quiere ser superhéroe, sólo quiere ser un niño normal con su madre Y adoro como trata de arreglar las cosas con amistad en vez de pelear. Um, ¿quieres leerlo juntos?"

Sus ojos brillaban y su corazón tocaba bellos tonos que le recordaba a Tsuna al sentimiento de nieve cayendo.

"¡Sí!"

Se acurrucan en el suelo con algunas mantas de repuesto y no se dan cuenta de cómo los labios de Abuelita se enroscan en una sonrisa.

0

Hibari está en la enfermería cuando Reborn entra. Shamal, por supuesto, está noqueado en el piso (honestamente, si Shamal no fuera el mejor doctor de la mafia y Hibari uno de los adolescentes más violentos que ha conocido, le dispararía por su terrible seguridad.)

"Explica," dijo, apuntando con sus tontas temblorosamente a Tsuna.

"Um, Hibari, estoy bien, sólo sangre de la nariz, no es nada, oh por dios, no golpees a Shamal, ¡dijo que era un sangrado de nariz!"

"No le mientas a tus futuros guardianes, Tsuna," Reborn dijo porque todavía le gusta ver la cara enfurecida de Tsuna y está enojado porque Tsuna mantuvo esto... lo-que-sea-que-sea… en secreto por tanto tiempo.

Tsuna apenas esquiva un ataque de sus tonfas agachándose detrás de la cama y Hibari gruñe, "La verdad esta vez, pajarito. Ahora"

"¡N-no puedo! ¡N-no me c-creerías!"

"Mencionaste algo sobre el colgante de Tsuna haciendo algo durante un trabajo," Reborn gira sus ojos. "¿Te protegió también?"

Hibari apenas y voltea a verlo. "Interrogue al herbívoro boxeador hace un rato cuando estaba patrullando por mí. Me explico la situación cuando se dio cuenta de mi colgante. ¿Es cierto? ¿Sangras cuando uso esto?"

"N-no…" Hibari y Reborn lo voltearon a ver.

"N-no siempre," Tsuna arregla, recogiendo en la caja de pañuelos. "Sólo cuando estás en peligro y el pendiente tiene que crecer."

Movió sus tongas tan rápido que Reborn casi saca sus pistolas para dispararle, excepto que no son las tonfas las que Hibari está alcanzando. Él se quita el colgante y lo levanta frente a Tsuna.

"Aquí."

Tsuna apenas sabe qué hacer.

"Tómalo."

"P-pero… eso es…" Tsuna aprieta sus puños. "ya no es mío. Es tuyo. Por favor, si tú no lo quieres ya, entonces deberías romperlo, no, no—"

"No seas tonto," Hibari se apoya, abriendo la palma de Tsuna y colocando el colgante ahí. "Es mío," susurro. "Pero no lo llevaré a la batalla. Regresare por él cuando acabe con mi trabajo. No lo rompas."

"Pero. Yo. ¿¡A dónde vas?!" Tsuna lo siguió a la ventana.

Hibari de pronto se aleja y señala las manchas de sangre en la cara de Tsuna. "Mukuro Rokudo. Él va a pagar por molestar a Namimori."

Salta de la ventana antes de que Tsuna pueda detenerlo.

0

Un mes pasó. Iemitsu todavía no se iba. Él y Nana pasan cada minuto juntos. Algunas veces Iemitsu trata de meter a Tsuna en un juego de futbol o algo, pero Tsuna nunca ha sido bueno en los deportes y algunas veces, cuando Tsuna patea y se cae, Iemitsu lo toma de los hombros de una manera bastante dura y le dice que los niños no lloran (pero ¿qué más se supone que Tsuna debería hacer con sus emociones? ¿Gritarlas?)

Él aún no le ha dado a ninguno su colgante. Cada vez que lo intenta, sus manos tiemblan y se imagina que ellos lo tiran y se ríen de los intentos de Tsuna, así que sólo los esconde en su cajón de calcetines.

Mañana, se dice a sí mismo, se los daré mañana.

El extraña a Nana pero visita a Abuelita cada día en el hospital y lee con Nagi también. Ellos lo ayudan a sentirse en casa y él le da a Nagi un colgante con forma de moño con una calavera que tiene un arco grabado en él. No está seguro de porqué el colgante tiene esa forma, pero los ojos de Nagi se iluminan y se rehúsa a quitárselo.

"Amo las calaveras, en realidad. Pienso que son lindas. ¿Eso es raro?" le pregunta.

"Eh, tal vez si fuera otra persona. Pero eso solo se agrega a lo genial que eres," Tsuna le asegura.

Espera que se sienta mejor pronto. Él nunca ha visto a sus padres, pero aparentemente, Nagi está aquí todos los días porque está muy enferma. Así que Tsuna se asegura de rezar por ella como por Abuelita.

Abuelita no… bueno, Abuelita no se ha estado sintiendo bien últimamente. Tose mucho, como si un demonio en su garganta quisiera escapar y sus ojos parecen vacíos cada noche.

Ella está tan flaca ahora y algunas veces mira a Tsuna y no sabe quién es él. Pregunta por Abuelo, quien murió hace mucho, y algunas veces ella piensa que Nagi es Nana como niña pequeña.

"No dejes que te convenza," Abuelita le dice, en sus momentos lúcidos, agarrando su hombro. "Él viene cada noche por mí, pero cuando él venga por ti, no le dejes que te convenza…"

Tsuna no sabe qué decir en esos momentos. Sus fragmentos son tan pequeños ahora. Apenas queda una astilla.

En la escuela, Daichi no para de seguir a Tsuna y decirle a otras personas sobre los colgantes. Solo aquellos en los grados mayores. Pero al menos Daichi está feliz y Tsuna tiene a alguien con quien lonchar. Últimamente se ha estado sintiendo muy cansado, pero su corazón tiene el mismo tamaño, sigue ardiendo como mejor puede.

Él trata de hablar sobre eso con Daichi, pero él solo dice, "Hombre, eso apesta," y le comparte de su leche de chocolate, "esto te animará."

El chocolate solía saber dulce, pero ahora Tsuna no puede evitar pensar que sabe amargo ahora.

0

Sólo cuando Reborn piensa que tendrá una oportunidad de preguntarle a Tsuna sobre qué-mierda-está-pasando-con-los-colgantes y tal vez soltar la bomba de tienes-que-capturar-a-Mukuro-Rokudo, Tsuna salta y susurra, "Gokudera."

Toma la caja de pañuelos, se pone sus zapatos y trata de correr hacia la puerta. Palabra clave: trata.

"Reborn, ¿¡Qué estás haciendo?!" Tsuna casi se saca el pelo. Puso el colgante de Hibari a un lado del colgante en su cuello.

"¿Tú qué estás haciendo?" frunce el ceño. "¿Qué mierda está pasando, Tsuna? ¿Qué significan estos colgantes? ¿Son dispositivos de seguimiento? ¿Armas?"

"Dios, no," Tsuna retrocede antes de que se pare de nuevo. "Mira, no hay tiempo para esto, Gokudera está en problemas—"

"Necesito respuestas—"

"— ¡Y yo la puerta!"

"¡Solo dímelas antes de que lo tire!" Reborn suelta.

Tsuna se congela.

"…No quise decir eso."

"¡Lo sé!" Tsuna chasquea, "Lo sé, sólo… lo sé. Pero no hay tiempo para otro argumento, Reborn. Gokudera está en problemas y sinceramente, hice esos colgantes porque me importas y eso es lo único que importa. Ahora déjame salir o saltaré de la ventana."

Piensa en los planes de obtener guardianes más fuerte para Tsuna, para protegerlo de la mafia y proteger su amabilidad. Tal vez eso estaba mal porque Tsuna, ahora mismo, se veía brillante y su amabilidad seguía ahí… sólo que de una manera diferente. Más fuerte. No necesariamente mal. (¿Pero no las buenas intenciones allanan el camino al infierno?)

"Yo… sé que soy raro. Pero esta… es la única manera que conozco para ayudarlos. Por favor, Reborn. Abre la puerta. Confía en mí."

Leon se convierte en un capullo.

0

El día en que ve al hombre con la máscara de cuadros, estaba lloviendo. Tsuna no está seguro de porque el profesor o sus compañeros no han notado al hombre caminando por las paredes, extrañamente sin sonreír contra su gran barbilla y un ojo cubierto de cuadrados blancos y negros. Tsuna se pregunta si este hombre enmascarado es un fanático del ajedrez. O las damas. ¿Por qué otra cosa un adulto usaría una máscara de sombrero tan rara? Es espeluznante.

Le recuerda a Tsuna mucho sobre la historia de la pobre mujer quien regaló su corazón. Espera que el hombre se vaya pronto.

El hombre enmascarado no se va. De hecho, camina hacia el lugar de Tsuna y se agacha susurrando, "Tu abuela Minori se está quedando sin tiempo… deberías visitarla antes de que muera."

Tsuna olvida respirar por momentos.

El hombre enmascarado sonríe. "Yo no miento. Nunca le mentiré a familiares."

¿Familiares? No, eso no importa. Tsuna no puede dejar de ver como el corazón del hombre enmascarado se ve, tal vez es un efecto de la luz, pero eso no importa porque este hombre, debe ser, no puede ser—

Tsuna no puede evitarlo si la maestra le grita por haberse caído de la silla.

Un hombre aterrador con máscara o no, el corre hacia la puerta, ignorando a cualquiera que le reclame. Abuelita Minori no podía morir. No podía.

El hombre con la máscara a cuadros lo sigue desde atrás y Tsuna no puede preocuparse.

0

De alguna Tsuna sabe dónde está Smoking Bomb, por una de las calles principales donde se encuentra la tienda de electrónica, y las sospechas de Reborn de algún tipo de dispositivo de rastreo sobrenatural aumentan.

El estudiante de Kokuyo con gorro (de acuerdo con los datos, un subordinado llamado Chikusa Kakimoto) estaba peleando con Smoking Bomb con un tipo de dardos venenosos.

"¡Dime donde está el Décimo!" Chikusa demandó.

"¡No!" Smoking Bomb suelta, tirando más dinamita al cielo.

"Goku—" Tsuna parece listo para correr al caos sólo un idiota.

"¡¿Tsuna?!" Yamamoto, gracias al cielo, intercepta a Tsuna desde el otro lado. Él está cargando su mochila y se ve despeinado, probablemente al preguntarse dónde estuvo Tsuna todo el día. "¡Ahí estás! Cuando fui a tu casa, tu mamá dijo… Hey, whoa, ¿Gokudera está jugando de nuevo con fuegos artificiales?" Yamamoto pregunta con una mirada burlona, probablemente esperando provocar una risa nerviosa o una tonta expresión de Tsuna nuevamente.

En cambio, Tsuna empuja a Yamamoto detrás de un buzón. "Quédate ahí. Por favor, no te muevas, Yamamoto. Tengo que sacar a Gokudera de allí…"

Sus ojos se agudizan. "¿Tsuna?"

Maldición. "No vayas allí, ¡Dame-Tsuna—!"

Eso es justo lo que Tsuna hace. Gritando y temblando un poco. Si Reborn estuviera en su cuerpo original, llevaría a Tsuna en sus hombros y lo empujaría un cuarto seguro.

Yamamoto corre tras él.

"¡Detente!" Tsuna salta en frente de Smoking Bomb, brazos extendidos.

Chikusa, en realidad, se detiene, evaluando a su nueva presa. "Tsunayoshi Sawada," dice lentamente, "el estudiante hombre más débil de la preparatoria Namimori. No nuestro candidato." Levanta sus lentes de nuevo.

"Bueno soy yo. El Vongola Décimo, eso es. Ese soy yo. Tsuna.

"No, Décimo, no," Smoking Bomb trata de detenerlo, pero luego gime al revelar su identidad.

"Así que eres tú…" Chikusa gira sus ojos. "Mukuro-sama estará encantado."

Tsuna tiembla por todas partes pero grita, mientras Yamamoto viene a su lado, "Entonces dile esto… ¡Mukuro si lo que tú quieres es lastimar personas, entonces detente! Si me quiere a mí, ¡Entonces ven a pelear solo contra mí! ¡Deja a las demás personas fuera de eso!"

"Tsuna/Décimo, ¡no!" ambos Smoking Bomb y Yamamoto gritaron.

Pero Chikusa simplemente se encoge de hombros. "Mukuro-sama quiere que sufras, mocoso-Vongola. Eso incluye a tus subordinados."

"No tengo subordinados. ¡Mírame! ¿Parezco un jefe para ti? No. Sólo soy un niño. Si este tipo Mukuro me quiere, quiere que la Vongola sufra, entonces que pelee contra mí. Eso debería ser suficiente para molestar al Noveno."

"¡Décimo!" Gokudera tomó el brazo de Tsuna, pero Tsuna se negó a dejar de ver a Chikusa, se niega a reconocer la mirada calculadora de Yamamoto.

Chikusa baja las agujas. Con un destello de algo más oscuro detrás de sus gafas. Entonces sonrió, pero su sonrisa parece algo recortado de una revista y pegado en su cara, no es la suya.

"No," dijo.

"Tú corazón—" Reborn escucha a Tsuna suspirar. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, Reborn nota al hombre reportado de ser Rokudo desde las sombras, abre su boca para advertirlos, pero—

Había llamas blancas y negras frente a él, damas extrañamente familiares, y Reborn cae al suelo.

0

Hay enfermeras y doctores reuniéndose alrededor de la cama de la abuela, gritando algo sobre bajar la presión sanguínea y el ritmo cardíaco, Tsuna apenas puede oír el fragmento del corazón de abuelita sobre el coro de las máquinas.

"¡Abuelita!" Tsuna lloro, pero una de las enfermeras lo empujo fuera de la puerta, mientras que además tratará de tomar una aguja para el doctor.

"Aléjate de mí," Abuelita jadea, apartando sus manos y agujas... "Es mi momento. Acabe. Tengo que irme—"

"¡No!" Tsuna corrió a través de las enfermeras y tomó la mano de Abuelita. "Por favor no te vayas. Tengo, tengo muchas preguntas y no hemos acabado el libro cuatro de la saga de Superhéroe Cielo, por favor, Abuelita…"

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando lo vio y ella quitaba a cualquiera que trate de apartar a Tsuna. Lentamente, sus dedos lo atraparon, apenas tan caliente como un trapo en el viento.

"Sigue leyendo, de acuerdo, ¿niño? Estaré escuchando desde donde sea que las almas vayan desde aquí, así que sigue leyendo en voz alta… y…"

Tsuna sólo enterró su cabeza contra sus brazos, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Niño… Niño, mírame…" Tsuna reprime un sollozo y levanta la cabeza.

Presionó su fragmento de corazón contra su pecho

"…Tómalo," susurro.

Los ojos de Tsuna de agrandaron. "N-no… n-no puedo…"

"Tómalo," insistió, mientras que los doctores y las enfermeras miraban confusos. "Por favor… Tsuna…" se acercó y susurró, "No quiero quemarme."

Sus pensamientos estaban en blanco. Mientras que ella ponía su fragmento en su palma. ¿Quemarse?

Sus dedos se cerraron sobre el fragmento.

Y con un final beep, Abuelita Minori murió.

0

Cuando Reborn se levantó, estaba atado a Yamamoto y Smoking Bomb, y cabreado hasta el infierno. Incluso Leon estaba atado y es un puto capullo que flota por la cabeza de Reborn algunas veces.

Quienquiera que le haya caído encima, Reborn lo matará. Varias veces.

No se le escapará. No el más grande asesino del mundo. No desde el accidente de anillo. Rokudo y sus subordinados van a pagar y—

Reborn rompe sus restricciones fácilmente. Simples cadenas no son nada para él, pero decide quedarse en su lugar, jugar al rehén... Yamamoto y Smoking Bomb siguen inconscientes. Tal vez Reborn debería volver a pensar lo de tenerlos como guardianes de Tsuna. Espera. Tsuna.

Está oscuro pero Reborn puede ver al atardecer filtrándose por el techo. Juzgando por las paredes, escenario y techo, Reborn diría que estaban en un auditorio abandonado. Tal vez para un programa de teatro o un parque de diversiones. Él y los otros potenciales guardianes están alineados contra la pared en el escenario y cuando Reborn entrecierra los ojos, ve el cuerpo de Tsuna, abandonado en medio del auditorio como una muñeca.

Rokudo va a perder las extremidades. Lentamente. Entonces Reborn le concederá la muerte.

Reborn gritaría, susurraría, trataría de llamar la atención de Tsuna de alguna manera, pero no es tan estúpido como para alertar al enemigo. Si bien no puede ver ningún guardia, puede sentir el oscuro intento de matar llenando la sala.

No, hasta que Reborn pueda determinar la personalidad de Rokudo, no va a hacer ningún movimiento repentino.

A parte, de acuerdo con las órdenes de Nono, no podía intervenir con la misión de Tsuna de capturar a Rokudo. No a menos de que la situación se vuelva desesperada. La Vongola necesita a su líder después de todo.

Eso no lo detiene de mirar intensamente a Tsuna, como si una mirada fuera suficiente para despertarlo (Si Reborn pudiera decidir, una mirada, lo haría.)

Alguien se estrella contra la puerta de entrada, cayendo apenas unos pocos pies de distancia de Tsuna. Es Hibari, cubierto cortes y moretones sangrientos, su uniforme está roto en diferentes lugares, y aun así, Hibari luchaba por mantenerse de pie.

Tsuna abrió sus ojos, en el momento en que Hibari colapsa.

"¡H-Hibari!" se apresura hacia él.

No hay respuesta.

"Tus subordinados son débiles," dijo una voz de entre alguna parte de las puertas.

Con manos temblorosas, Tsuna dejo de ver el cuerpo de Hibari para la emergente forma de Mukuro Rokudo.

Reborn deseo que Leon eclosionará ya para así poder dispararle a Rokudo en ambos ojos.

Rokudo entra lentamente, arrastrando a la forma inconsciente y ensangrentada de Ryohei. "Esto te pertenece," tiro a Ryohei hacia Tsuna.

"¡Onii-san!" El cuerpo de Ryohei golpea a Tsuna sobre los hombros, arrojándolo de nuevo al suelo, pero Tsuna solo lo quita con cuidado y trata de ocultar sus temblorosos puños.

"¿Por qué…?" La voz de Tsuna parecía romperse, tan tranquila. "¡Dije que los dejaras en paz!"

"Porque la mafia tiene que sufrir por lo que me hizo, Haré que se arrepientan de vivir," Rokudo dijo fríamente, "empezando por matar a tus subordinados."

"Tú…" Tsuna susurra pero parecía confundido en vez de enojado, "tú… realmente no quieres eso, ¿verdad…?"

Estúpido Tsuna, Reborn grito, ¡no trates de usar tu gentilísimo en asesinos!

Pero Rokudo de congeló, como si Tsuna hubiera puesto una AK-47 sobre él.

"¿De qué?… Por supuesto, yo quise—"

"No," Tsuna dijo más seguro esta vez. Se acercó, "Reborn me contó sobre lo que Rokudo Mukuro supuestamente era antes de que empezará a buscarlo… y tú… no pareces querer lastimar a nadie…"

Ahora que lo pienso, Reborn se dio cuenta de que Ryohei y Hibari seguían respirando. Al principio pensó que Rokudo estaba jugando juegos sádicos con Tsuna, haciéndolo ver como sus amigos sufrían. ¿Pero no habría sido mejor regalarle a Tsuna dos cadáveres y luego torturar a Yamamoto y a Smoking Bomb en frente de él? Los ojos de Rokudo carecen de la resolución de matar pero tienen el vacío de un asesino…

Rokudo camino hacia atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza, "No, no, no… yo sólo… no estaba…"

"Tú corazón…" Tsuna levantó su mano a algo que Reborn no podía ver, tocando algo en el aire que Reborn no podía ver, "Está conectado a algo enojado… si lo cortamos entonces…"

Tsuna movió sus dedos juntos, como si fuera a quitarle el oxígeno a Rokudo.

Inmediatamente, Rokudo cae en sus rodillas, sosteniéndose el pecho y mirando a Tsuna confundido.

"Tú… Como tú—"

Las luces en el auditorio se encendieron.

"Sí," un adolescente entró a la escena, "¿Cómo rompiste mi control sobre Lancia?"

La intención de matar que Reborn sentía antes estaba concentrada en este adolescente. Parece llevar lo asesino con orgullo, una capa de sus futuros pecados.

Tsuna tiene ese extraño, casi fuego, mirada de nuevo en los ojos. No-Rokudo, Lancia, se puso de pie, tratando de poner a Tsuna detrás de él, pero Tsuna solo sacude la cabeza.

"Tú debes ser Mukuro."

0

El fragmento no dejaba de susurrarle. Sin embargo, los susurros son retorcidos y turbios, como voces atrapadas bajo el agua y Tsuna siente ganas de vomitar cuando las oye. ¿Quién eres?, quiere preguntar, ¿Por qué vives en corazón de Abuelita?

"…Feo, ¿no es así?"

Tsuna se giró, con ojos cubiertos en lágrimas. El hombre de máscara a cuadros se ríe y se acaricia la cabeza.

"Tú… tú eres el hombre de la historia de mi abuelita."

Sus labios se inclinan hacia arriba. "Podría. O podría ser un hombre que lleva la misma máscara." Extendió su mano para tocar el fragmento, pero Tsuna lo alejo. "Ella debió quemarse. Yo hubiera cuidado bien de ella."

Tsuna tuvo un escalofrío.

El hombre enmascarado extiende una mano. "Vamos. Eres el único que queda. Puedo cuidar de ti. No te lastimare, como esos humanos lo hacen."

"¿Q-quién… quién eres tú?"

El hombre enmascarado sonríe más. "Supongo que puedes llamarme Abuelo Kawahira. ¿De acuerdo?" él acercó su mano.

"N-no… no puedo," pensó en su madre y lo que había dicho sobre nunca hablarle a extraños. Pensó en cómo el corazón de Kawahira parecía ser hecho literalmente de vidrio puro, sin rupturas, sin sonidos.

"Hm… bueno. Eres joven. Cambiarás de opinión. Los humanos no serán amables contigo. Cuando decidas seguirme, llámame," el hombre enmascarado se inclinó como un caballero. "Estaré esperando."

0

El real Mukuro aplaudió lentamente, Su cabello brillaba como escamas de dragón en la nueva luz. A parte Reborn, Yamamoto y Smoking Bomb lentamente empezaron a despertar.

"Impresionante, Vongola-kun… Nunca imagine que fueras tan perceptivo. La famosa híper-intuición, ¿tal vez?"

Tsuna no respondió, sólo se quedó viendo el pecho de Rokudo con el mismo horror con el que miro a Reborn en su primer encuentro.

"¿E-estás b-bien?" Tsuna pregunto en la misma manera, y Reborn no sabe si gritarle a Tsuna por ser estúpidamente amable o alejarlo de todos los asesinos de ahora en adelante.

La sonrisa de Rokuro se volvió glaciar.

Da media vuelta, arrastrando a Smoking Bomb, a pesar de las protestas de peli-plata y los gritos de Tsuna. "¡Baja a Gokudera-kun!"

Luego saca una daga y tanto Smoking Bomb como Tsuna caen en horrorizado silencio.

"Sabes," Rokudo presiono el tridente más cerca del cuello de Smoking Bomb, "Estoy curioso… tú pareces tener algunas… habilidades especiales, todo tiene que ver con estos divertido colgantes de aquí," usa la cuchilla para levantar las cadenas alrededor del cuello de Smoking Bomb. El colgante en forma de cruz brilla un poco más brillante a la luz, como si fuera naranja en lugar de marrón fangoso como de costumbre. "Pregunté por ahí. Parece ser algo especial que les das a tus subordinados. ¿Un signo de lealtad? ¿Los tatuajes pasaron de moda?"

"¡N-no lo toques!" Tsuna ruega. "P-por favor, ¡tómame a mí!"

"¡Décimo, no!"

Rokudo ríe, "Todo en su momento, Tsunayoshi-kun. Ahora responde mi pregunta. ¿Qué significan estos colgantes? ¿Por qué ellos," se mueve para atascar la hoja en Smoking Bomb, Tsuna grita, pero el colgante vuelve a crecer naranja, haciendo que la hoja se vaya volando, "evitan mi poder de posesión?"

Posesión, Reborn archiva eso para después.

"Y, ¿Por qué tú," Rokudo sonríe más cuando ve a Tsuna caer, sosteniendo su nariz, con sangre cayendo por entre sus dedos "pareces lastimarte por ellos?"

No, Reborn piensa, apartando la vista de la devastada cara de Smoking Bomb, no le digas, no le digas a nadie. Lo que sea que sea eso, lo usará contra ti—

"¿Bueno?" Rokudo saca una pistola, moviendo la hacía la cabeza de Smoking Bomb "Debería intentar ver qué pasa si trato de matar—"

"¡NO!" Smoking Bomb golpea su cuerpo contra Rokudo y comienza a morder su brazo. "No… te… atrevas… a lastimar… Décimo… por… ¡mí!"

Rokudo retuerce su cuerpo, se mueve para agarrar el arma, pero las mandíbulas de Smoking Bomb están apretadas. Maniobra sus piernas sobre la parte superior de Rokudo, sujetándolo torpemente hacia abajo, pero Rokudo simplemente empuja su brazo, dejando que la sangre y las marcas de mordeduras se deslicen sobre su piel. Él consigue el arma, hace clic en el gatillo, pero—

"¡Gokudera-kun!"

Lancia saltó a escena y movió a Smoking Bomb fuera del camino justo a tiempo. Excepto que Rokudo aún tenía la pistola, apuntando a Ryohei y Hibari, que seguían inconscientes en el piso. Tsuna podía cubrir sólo a uno de ellos, él es tan pequeño, y Reborn está saliendo fuera de su lugar, no intervenir podía irse a la—

"¡Son para mis amigos!" Tsuna grita.

Los dedos de Rokudo se detienen en el gatillo.

"Décimo..." Gokudera sacude su cabeza, "Por favor."

Pero Tsuna mira a Ryohei y a Hibari, a Yamamoto y a Reborn atados. Traga y continúa.

"Esos colgantes… son… son especiales. Abuelita Minori… me enseñó, bien, se supone que son para las personas que me importan. Yo, um, no estoy seguro de cómo funcionan exactamente, Abuelo Kawahira trato de explicármelo. Después pero, uh, los colgantes te ayudan a sentir menos sólo cuando estás triste. No pueden hacer mucho más que eso, a menos de que estés en peligro fatal y ellos tratan de protegerte… pero sólo mientras que… mientras que…" Tsuna comienza a juguetear con su fragmento de un colgante. "...el creador sigue vivo."

"Oh," Los ojos de Rokudo brillan calculadores y Reborn sabe que Rokudo debe estar calculando cómo usar esto para su propio beneficio. Mierda. ¡Leon, sólo eclosiona ya! "¿Entonces por qué llevas uno?"

Tsuna duda. "Bueno—"

"No me importa. Tú colgante, lo quiero. Quitarlo y dámelo."

"Pero—"

"Ahora." Apuntó su pistola hacía a Ryohei y Hibari. Ni Gokudera ni Lancia se movían, sorprendidos por las revelaciones de Tsuna o vacilantes de hacer para que Ryohei y Hibari no se lastimen. Yamamoto está peligrosamente en silencio y Reborn estaría estrangulando a Rokudo si pudiera, si los ojos de Tsuna no estuvieran extrañamente calmados de nuevo.

Lentamente, Tsuna camino hacia Rokudo, su fragmento de un colgante ahora acunaba en su palma.

Rokudo lo desliza tan pronto como Tsuna está lo suficientemente cerca y el colgante en el bolsillo de Reborn parece gritar al tocar, presionando más cerca de la piel de Reborn.

No lo toques, no lo toques—

0

Nana lloro por días. Iemitsu trato de alegraría con flores y bromas, pero seguido de iba a beber, inseguro de cómo hablar con ella. Sólo escuchando a su corazón, estúpido papá, Tsuna quiere gritar. Pero Tsuna tampoco está mejor. Él sólo puede sentarse con ella cuando ella pretende no llorar, él sólo puede recordarle que está aquí.

Incluso Nagi parece desaparecer después de la muerte de abuelita. Cuándo Tsuna le pregunta a las enfermeras donde está Nagi, ellas sólo niegan con la cabeza tristemente y Tsuna tiene tanto miedo de preguntar si ella fue a casa o si ella…

La mayoría de los corazones de enfermeras están tristes cuando hablan de la niña desaparecida en el hospital.

Tsuna no sabe qué hacer, a donde ir. Por primera vez, no puede hacer más colgantes.

Sus dedos y sus ojos lagrimeaban y lagrimeaban pero nada salía, más que solo feas cosas que nadie querría llevar.

Cuando se los enseña a Daichi su amigo giró su nariz en disgusto. "Ew, ¿estás tratando de que la gente lleve popo cristalizada, Tsuna? Vamos, ¿dónde están tus usuales colgantes? ¿Lo naranjas cool?"

Tsuna no responde.

No sabe qué sentir ya. Él sólo quiere hablar con Abuelita, pero abuelita ya no está aquí, sólo este vacío fragmento alrededor de su cuello como los espectros en las historias que oye cuando duerme. No puede mirar el colgante de Daichi sin querer llorar, no puede mirar el color azul sin querer caerse.

"¿Qué está mal contigo, Tsuna?" Daichi, la única persona que estaba con él en estos días, preguntó. "Ya no eres divertido."

Tsuna no está seguro de cómo describir esto. Quiere renunciar y desaparecer al mismo tiempo. Quiere to enredarse entre las cobijas de su cama y nunca salir. Más que eso, quiere que abuelita le diga qué hacer.

"¡Hey!" Daichi lo empuja, "¿estás escuchando?"

Tsuna no recuerda, pero piensa que le murmuro algo como "sí" a Daichi. Últimamente los corazones de las personas habían estado gritando muy fuerte, tan tristes y enojados y amargos. Sus colores son brillantes, enceguecedores, como flechas de luz neón en la ciudad tratando de brillar más que las otras. Tsuna no sabe cómo moverse entre ellos, cómo seleccionar las voces humanas reales de las de los corazones.

"Mira, es Dame-Tsuna," comenzaron a llamarlo, porque siempre choca contra los postes o entra al baño equivocado, cegado por los colores. "El idiota que hace feo collares"

Escuchaba muchos devastadores sonidos en el pasillo últimamente. Empieza a pasar su tiempo vomitando en el baño, sintiendo los huecos vacíos en su corazón.

"¿Daichi?" pregunta, porque Daichi es la única persona que lo querer levantarse en estos días.

Porque Daichi seguía llamándolo Tsuna.

Pero Daichi no ha estado últimamente. No desde que los desbastadores sonidos empezaron.

"Oh," Daichi se para en el pasillo, rodeado de otros estudiantes. "Tsuna. Hola."

"Um," Tsuna trato de no mirarlos, "¿quieres comer juntos? yo, uh, traje hamburguesas."

Daichi no respondió.

Uno de los estudiantes detrás de él, empujo a Daichi adelante y murmullo "hazlo". Sus corazones parecían un pocos más nublados de lo usual, sus canciones susurraban Dame-Tsuna, Dame-Tsuna en el pasillo.

Detenlo, por favor detenlo.

"¿…Daichi?" volvió a preguntar. Con suerte, Daichi los arrastrará al otro lado de la escuela, donde Tsuna puede concentrarse en el corazón de Daichi.

Pero Daichi no se movió. Su corazón es extrañamente piano hoy.

"V-vete, D-Dame-Tsuna."

Si Tsuna pudiera oír su propio corazón, estaría siendo estrangulado ahora mismo. Tocando en cuerdas rotas.

"T-tus colgantes son f-feos y yo… ¡No quiero verte nunca más!"

0

Rokudo sonríe tan ancho como un niño mimado en Navidad, colgando el sombrío fragmento azul en sus manos.

"Me pregunto…" él mueve el cristal a través de sus dientes, "qué pasaría si…" suelta el colgante.

Y se cae.

0

El colgante de Daichi se rompe en el piso…

… Y Tsuna corre al baño para botar sus gritos.

0

No sé rompe.

0

Oh niño, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo estuve esperando por ti?

.

.

.

(1) El dicho en Inglés es diferente, pero estuve investigando y parece ser que el dicho en Español se dice así.


End file.
